Reencontrando el amor
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: UA Edward Elric es un joven escritor que ya no cree en el amor. ¿Será alguien capaz de devolverle la fe en este sentimiento? Pero ¿que sucede si la persona adecuada resulta ser la prometida de su hermano? EdxWinxAl y un poco de RoyxRiza
1. Huyendo del pasado

¡Hola! Ya me tienen de regreso con otro universo alterno de fma, y de nuevo con el triangulo amoroso conformado por Ed, Winry y Al (XD ya me obsesioné).

Este fic esta dedicado a las personas que más me apoyaron con mi historia anterior, que son **Nekito-chan, Dollisapi Do Tao, Bianca Potter, Walking y Raven-Vidaurreta.**

Espero que les agrade este fanfic y que me dejen sus comentarios. Ahora los dejo leer.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Capítulo 1- Huyendo del pasado**

Era una hermosa noche iluminada por las estrellas, las cuales se reflejaban en los ojos del joven Alphonse Elric, quien miraba al cielo desde uno de los balcones de la mansión de su familia.

Su expresión mostraba una mezcla de sentimientos, como nostalgia y nerviosismo. Su mente divagaba en algunos pensamientos, hasta que fue interrumpido por una suave y melodiosa voz, que logro sacarlo de sus meditaciones.

**-¿Qué sucede, Al?-** cuestionó la bella chica de larga cabellera rubia y profundos ojos azules que se acercaba a el.

**-No es nada Winry, solo estaba pensando.-**

**-Si es así, entonces entremos. La cena ya esta servida.-**

Sin más, la muchacha tomó una de las manos de Alphonse para llevarlo a la mesa. Instantes después, ambos se encontraban en el gran comedor, donde los esperaban otras tres personas.

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento uno junto al otro, para luego comenzar a degustar sus alimentos.

Hubo un breve período de silencio, que fue roto cuando Hohenheim se decidió a hablar.

**-De acuerdo hijo, ¿para que nos has reunido esta noche?-**

**-Creo que todos estamos ansiosos por escuchar lo que quieres decirnos.-** interrumpió Sara, la madre de Winry

El rubio se levanto decididamente de su asiento, aunque lo cierto era que se sentía demasiado excitado por lo que ese momento representaba para su vida.

**-Bien, creo que primero les gustará escuchar una buena noticia. Uno de mis profesores, el doctor Marco, acaba de recomendarme a uno de los mejores hospitales del país para entrar a trabajar, y afortunadamente me han aceptado gracias a mis sobresalientes notas.-**

**-¡Eso es maravilloso Al!-** exclamó emocionado el padre del muchacho

-**Felicitaciones.-** agregó con tono sereno Dante, la joven esposa de Hohenheim

**-Se los agradezco, pero eso no es todo lo que quería decirles.-** dijo el menor de los Elric mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y le ayudaba a abandonar su silla **-No creo haber podido elegir un mejor momento. Estoy a punto de terminar la carrera de medicina, me he colocado en uno de los mejores trabajos, y tengo una persona a la que amo más que a nadie, y con quien quisiera... compartir el resto de mi vida... si es que ella me lo permite.-**

Ante las últimas palabras, Al colocó en uno de los dedos de la chica un anillo de compromiso, en tanto, ella lo miraba asombrada y emocionada.

**-Winry, ¿te casarías conmigo?-** preguntó Alphonse

La rubia asintió limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos, confirmando su aceptación abrazando a su prometido, mientras recibían las calidas felicitaciones de los demás presentes.

A pesar de la gran felicidad que lo embargaba, el joven no pudo evitar mostrar un poco melancolía en su rostro al recordar la ausencia de su hermano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era una fría mañana en Londres. Hacia apenas una hora que el sol había salido, pero todos esos detalles eran ignorados por un hombre rubio, de cabello largo, quien mantenía toda su atención en unos papeles que sostenía entre sus manos. Su imperturbable mirada seguía fija en los escritos, buscando algo que pudiera corregir, pero después de unos minutos, abandono los documentos sobre su escritorio y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de café.

Después de servir un poco de la bebida en una taza, el joven tomó los papeles, caminando con ellos hasta el recibidor y depositándolos sobre una pequeña mesa, mientras el se dejaba caer con pesadez sobre un sofá.

Seguía bebiendo su café, sus ojos dorados se concentraban en algún punto del lugar, haciendo notoria su distracción.

Un instante después, el joven tomo de la mesita del recibidor la correspondencia que había recogido esa misma mañana. Suspiro profundamente antes de dejar los sobres nuevamente en su lugar, para luego cubrirlos con los documentos que estaban a un lado.

De alguna manera, algo en esas cartas recibidas le causaba incomodidad y molestia, por lo que comenzó a masajear sus sienes, hasta que el sonido del timbre lo alertó, y rápidamente acudió a abrir la puerta.

**-Puntual... como siempre.-** dijo el rubio

**-Sabes que es mi costumbre.-** agregó Roy con una sonrisa mordaz

En seguida, Edward invitó a pasar al recién llegado, quien se despojó de su largo abrigo negro y lo colgó sobre un perchero.

**-Me da gusto saber que has terminado el trabajo antes de tiempo. La editorial esta más que complacida contigo.-**

**-Escribir es mi único pasatiempo, por eso le dedico tanto tiempo.-**

**-Y lo haces bien, pero creo que podrías mantenerte ocupado en otras cosas. ¿Por qué no vamos al bar esta noche? Las chicas me han estado preguntando mucho por ti. Te servirá para pasar un buen rato.-**

**-No estoy de humor para salir a ningún lado.-**

**-De acuerdo, si no quieres estar con ninguna mujer entonces solo iremos a beber-**

**-Estoy cansado. Me quede despierto toda la noche para poder entregarte la historia hoy, así que me quedare el resto del día a dormir.-**

**-Sabes que no es necesario que te presiones tanto. Te doy tres meses para que me entregues una historia, y tu solo utilizas la mitad del tiempo. De vez en cuando necesitas descansar.-**

**-Mientras te entregue un buen trabajo tú no debes preocuparte por nada más. Yo sabré como manejar mi vida.-**

-**Claro, lo que digas-** dijo Mustang encogiéndose de hombros **-Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que has preparado esta vez?- **

**-Míralo tú mismo.- **expresó Ed señalándole a su jefe los cientos de hojas que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

El muchacho de cabello negro tomó los papeles y comenzó a hojearlos. Minutos después, hizo una mueca de aprobación.

**-Esto promete ser una de tus acostumbradas tragedias románticas que nunca suelen tener un final feliz-**

**-Exacto. Sabes que siempre trato de darles a mis lectores una visión realista de la situación, ya que en este mundo, no existen los finales felices, ni los amores eternos-**

**-Tú lo has dicho. Es por eso que ni tú ni yo llegaremos a casarnos. Es mucho mejor disfrutar de cada momento, y no comprometerse con nadie. No cabe duda de que con esta historia seguirás teniendo la preferencia de millones de chicas.-**

**-Eso espero. Ahora Roy, si me disculpas, iré a la cocina por un poco más de café-**

Mientras esperaba a Edward, el otro joven se acomodó en uno de los asientos. Luego su vista se encontró con la correspondencia de su amigo, y al mirar el lugar de procedencia de una de las cartas, Mustang comprendió el porque del extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Luego, el rubio regreso al recibidor, sentándose frente a su acompañante.

**-Veo que has estado recibiendo más de esas cartas ¿Por qué no las contestas de una vez?- **dijo Roy con aparente indiferencia, provocando que Ed lo mirara con rencor.

**-¡Eso no te incumbe!-** agregó alterado el joven escritor

**-¡Tu hermano no merece lo que estas haciendo! ¿No te das cuenta de que una estupidez te esta haciendo perderte sus mejores momentos? Estoy seguro de que lo único que el desea es que estés con el.-**

**-¡Sabes mejor que nadie cual es la razón por la que no deseo volver a casa!-**

**-La sé, pero no por eso puedo decir que te entiendo. En los últimos cinco años solo has estado huyendo de tu familia, de la gente que te quiere. Gozas de un privilegio que yo no tengo. No lo desperdicies. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme a la editorial. El trabajo me espera-**

Sin más, Mustang salió del hogar del rubio, quien permaneció ensimismado por las palabras del hombre de cabellera oscura.

El dolor de su pasado no le permitiría volver junto a su familia, a quienes tenia años sin ver, poco después de que su padre se casara de nuevo. Desde aquel entonces se había establecido en Londres, donde se ganaba la vida como escritor, y tenia éxito. Trataba de mantenerse ocupado para no pensar, pero lo único que lograba era lastimarse y amargarse más.

Permaneció durante horas recostado en su sofá, hasta que su vista se desvió a la pequeña mesa.

Sin saber que le obligo a ello, tomó entre sus manos una de las cartas dirigidas a el, proveniente de Alemania, donde su padre y hermano residían. En un impulso, abrió el sobre, decidido a leer la misiva, la cual decía lo siguiente.

_¡Hola hermano!_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que tengas tiempo de leer estas líneas, ya que se que eres un hombre bastante ocupado con tu trabajo, y por eso no has podido contestar, pero aun así sigo escribiéndote para que tengas noticias de nosotros._

_En casa todos estamos bien. Yo estoy a punto de graduarme y recibirme médico, como lo prometí hace años, y estoy a punto de entrar a trabajar a un buen hospital._

_También, debo anunciarte que me casare, y nada me daría mas gusto que tenerte en casa para el día de mi boda._

_Te extraño mucho, al igual que papá. Algunas veces, me dice que quisiera que le dijeras el porque de este distanciamiento, y suele culparse por ello._

_Ha intentado llamarte y escribirte para disculparse contigo, pero no tiene idea de como empezar. _

_Ojala pueda verte pronto._

_Ahora, te dejo. No deseo quitarte más tu tiempo._

_Cuídate mucho._

_Te quiere:_

_Tu hermano, Alphonse Elric._

Al término de la lectura, el rubio sintió un extraño remordimiento. Su hermano menor nada tenia que ver con sus errores, y sin embargo los pagaba.

Pero, había una razón bastante poderosa que le impedía volver al lugar donde creció. Algo que de tan solo recordarlo le llenaba de rabia e impotencia.

Pero, después de meditarlo, recordó las palabras de Roy, y supo que era afortunado por tener aun un padre y un hermano que lo esperaban, al contrario de su amigo, quien quedo huérfano a temprana edad.

Leyó la carta varias veces, imaginando así la voz de Al suplicándole volver, y fue entonces cuando logró disipar sus dudas.

Se levanto con decisión y rápidamente comenzó a hacer su maleta para tomar el primer vuelo que lo llevara de regreso a Alemania.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien, este es solo el comienzo de esta historia. Les prometo sorpresas más adelante. Mientras tanto, déjenme sus reviews para saber que les ha parecido este capítulo.

¡Hasta luego!


	2. ¿Amor a primera vista?

¡Hola de nuevo! Agradezco mucho los reviews que me dejaron. Parece que esta nueva historia ha tenido buena aceptación, pero aun me gustaría recibir más comentarios de las personas que aun no me han dejado uno, para saber sus opiniones.

Este capítulo esta completamente dedicado a Neko-O, esperando que sepas que te tengo muy en cuenta, y agradezco todo el apoyo que me has dado hasta ahora.

En fin, agradezco también a:

**Walking, Neko Hika-chan, Nekito-chan, Genesis-ahome, HiKaRi-09, Blue-Bird07, sol96, Bianca Potter, Luly Malfoy, Evelyn, Yoharu, rosa90123, Madame Spooky y Katare.**

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Capítulo 2- ¿Amor a primera vista? **

Suspiró con cansancio. Era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Había logrado conseguir un vuelo a Alemania para las primeras horas de esa misma tarde, y ahora que ya se encontraba dentro del avión, a miles de kilómetros del suelo, supo que su decisión había sido muy precipitada. Ya no era tiempo de arrepentirse. Después de todo, tarde o temprano tendría que confrontarlos.

Resignado, Ed inclinó su asiento para recostarse y tratar de dormir un poco antes de llegar a su destino.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Mientras tanto, en Inglaterra, una mujer de cabello dorado se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio, organizando un montón de papeleo.

Con su habitual expresión de seriedad, analizaba cada uno de esos documentos. Toda su atención parecía estar centrada en ellos, o al menos era lo que deseaba aparentar, tal vez para así tratar de ignorar esos ojos oscuros que la miraban de cerca, provocándole incomodidad.

Roy permanecía sentado frente a la chica, con su cabeza recargada en ambos brazos, y con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios. Comenzaba a llenarlo de satisfacción el saber las reacciones que provocaba en su joven asistente con ese simple acto.

La rubia se levanto rápidamente de su asiento, dirigiéndose al archivero para guardar los papeles, aunque en realidad lo hacia para liberarse del acecho de su jefe, quien solo con hacer eso lograba que su corazón se acelerara.

Realmente lo amaba. Lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero ella sabía que su amor no sería correspondido. Roy Mustang era el tipo de hombre que no se enamoraba de nadie, y simplemente deseaba pasar un momento agradable con cualquier mujer. Y era esa la razón que obligaba a Riza Hawkeye a esconder su amor. No deseaba ser solo un objeto de placer, ni terminar con el corazón destrozado.

La muchacha siguió tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Roy se había colocado a su lado.

**-¿Y?-** cuestionó el joven haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara

**-¿Y que?-** respondió ella cuando se repuso de la sorpresa

**-¿Hasta cuando piensas aceptar mi invitación?-**

**-Ya le di mi respuesta hace unos días. Sigue siendo la misma.-**

**-¿Por qué te empeñas en rechazarme? Solo quiero cenar contigo. Es todo.-**

**-Señor, no soy ninguna ingenua. Sé que una ocasión como esa representa una buena oportunidad para tenerme en su cama, y eso es algo que no voy a aceptar.-**

Mustang sonrió con arrogancia, mientras acortaba la distancia entre el y la rubia.

**-Creo que debo culpar a la reputación que me precede. Pero puedo jurarte que si aceptas salir conmigo no te tocaré... al menos si tú no lo deseas.-**

Riza se mostró indignada ante las palabras de su jefe. Tuvo que contener sus ganas de abofetearlo, y optó por retirarse, pero el muchacho se lo impidió al interponerse en su camino.

Ella suspiró, rogando para sus adentros por un poco más de paciencia para enfrentar a ese hombre, quien a pesar de su altanería, era el dueño absoluto de sus sentimientos.

**-Señor, ¿Por qué insiste? Usted puede conseguir a cuanta mujer desee. No hay razón para que pierda su tiempo conmigo.-**

**-No lo entiendes. Tú eres quien me interesa, y mucho. Eres muy hermosa-**

La joven bajo su mirada. Después de todo no estaba equivocada. El solo deseaba poseer su cuerpo. Jamás pensaría en mantener una relación estable, y mucho menos en un matrimonio.

Riza solo buscaba entregarle su amor, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si eso era lo último que el quería de ella?

**-Señor, lo lamento... pero... yo no soy del tipo de mujeres con las que usted acostumbra salir. Esa será mi última palabra.-**

Ante esa respuesta, Mustang se apartó del paso de la chica, permitiendo que se marchara.

El muchacho la siguió con la mirada, maravillándose con la bella silueta femenina. Luego, cuando la rubia estuvo fuera de su vista, el joven de cabello negro sonrió maliciosamente.

**-Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Tarde o temprano caerás en mis brazos. Vas a ser mía... Riza Hawkeye.- **

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando llegó a la mansión. Edward bajo de un taxi, y enseguida buscó la ayuda de los empleados de la familia, quienes se sorprendieron por la llegada del hijo mayor de los Elric, después de más de cinco años de ausencia.

La servidumbre auxilió al muchacho con su equipaje, y mientras ellos se apresuraban a llevar las maletas al interior, el rubio decidió dar un breve paseo por los jardines.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero eso no impedía que Ed rememorara su maravillosa infancia en su hogar, junto a su madre y hermano. Su mente comenzó a divagar en los recuerdos, hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz que lo llamaba.

**-¡Hermano!-**

El aludido volteo, encontrándose así con la mirada emocionada de Alphonse. El menor lucia agitado, y era por el hecho de que se apresuro a llegar hasta ahí, al ser informado de la llegada de Edward.

El más joven continúo caminando, hasta situarse a pocos pasos del recién llegado. Después, lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

**-Hermano, ¡has vuelto!-**

**-Me da gusto verte, Al.-**

**-A mi también. Pero dime, ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías? Me hubiera gustado ir por ti al aeropuerto.-**

**-No había planeado hacer este viaje, hasta esta mañana.-**

**-Como sea, es bueno tenerte de vuelta.-**

**-¿Esta... papá en casa?-**

**-No. El y Dante fueron a dar un paseo, pero seguramente no tardaran en llegar. Será mejor que le avisemos que estas aquí. Le va a dar mucho gusto. Mientras tanto, ¿Qué te parece si entramos? Quiero presentarte a alguien.-**

Sin más, ambos jóvenes se introdujeron a la mansión. Alphonse ponía al corriente al mayor sobre algunos sucesos recientes. Este último permanecía distraído, distante, llenándose de los malos recuerdos que le traía ese lugar. Sin darse cuenta, el semblante de Edward comenzó a endurecerse, reflejando seriedad. Minutos después, llegaron hasta el recibidor.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, pudieron observar una delicada figura que se levantaba de uno de los sofás. Solo podía observarse su larga y brillante cabellera rubia, hasta que la chica se giró hacia ellos. En ese momento, las miradas de Winry y Ed se encontraron.

Sin explicación alguna, ella se sintió hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos color miel.

Siguió explorando al hombre que tenia enfrente. Su cabello era largo y dorado, y estaba arreglado en una cola de caballo. Si bien no era muy alto, su estatura era aceptable. Las facciones de su rostro eran bastante finas, pero esa expresión de seriedad las hacia pasar desapercibidas. Vestía formalmente, y eso lo hacia ver aun más interesante.

Por su parte, el mayor de los hermanos también examinaba a la joven. Pocas mujeres habían logrado llamar su atención de esa manera, y era algo que no lograba explicarse. ¿Podría tratarse de amor a primera vista?

Se negó a creerlo. Era una completa estupidez. No podía haberse enamorado de una persona a la que acababa de conocer. Además de que hacia años que se había prohibido a el mismo sentir. No permitiría que sus sentimientos afloraran de nuevo. Prometió que nunca más iba a enamorarse.

Al sentir una de las manos de Al posarse en su cintura, la rubia salió de su ensimismamiento.

**-Hermano, ella es mi prometida, Winry Rockbell. Winry, el es mi hermano, Edward Elric.-**

**-Es un placer.- **dijo Ed mientras estrechaba la mano de su cuñada

**-El placer es mió-**

**-Bien-** interrumpió Alphonse **-Iré a avisarle a papá de tu llegada. Por favor, esperen aquí.-**

El menor abandonó el lugar, dejando a Edward y Winry solos, en un ambiente lleno de tensión. La chica fue presa del nerviosismo. No tenia idea de que decir, pero debía pensar en algo rápido, ya que ese silencio era aun más incomodo.

**-Entonces... eres escritor ¿verdad?-** pronunció la muchacha con dificultad.

**-Así es.-** contestó el sin inmutarse.

**-Al me ha dado a leer algunas de tus obras. Realmente eres muy talentoso.-**

**-¿Eso crees?-** preguntó el rubio, en tanto que una leve sonrisa cargada de arrogancia se dibujaba en sus labios.

**-Si, aunque también pienso que eres demasiado dramático en tus historias. Las que he leído, siempre tienen un final trágico.-**

**-Simplemente soy realista. En la vida nada tiene un final feliz. Eso es una maldita farsa.-**

**-Pero, ¿y el amor? ¿Acaso también es una farsa?-**

**-El amor no existe. Es solo una estúpida y enferma dependencia hacia otra persona.-**

**-No estoy de acuerdo. El amor puro entre dos personas existe. No se trata solo de una dependencia.-**

**-Pero dime, ¿crees que Alphonse querrá estar contigo toda su vida? Si piensas así, entonces eres muy ingenua. Algún día el se cansara de ti, o tal vez tu lo hagas antes.-**

Winry contuvo su enojo. ¿Quién era el para hablarle así? Estaba demasiado furiosa, pero no tenia caso seguir esa discusión. Ambos permanecieron callados hasta la llegada de Al, quien notó la fricción entre los jóvenes, pero aun así no hizo mención de ese detalle.

**-Papá y Dante vienen en camino. Estarán aquí en unos minutos.-**

Al escuchar esas palabras, el enojo de Ed se hizo aun más evidente.

Después, los tres permanecieron en el recibidor. El rubio menor hablaba animadamente, sin darse cuenta de las miradas cargadas de rencor que de vez en cuando la chica y su hermano se dirigían, hasta que luego de un tiempo, dos personas más irrumpieron en el lugar.

**-¡Edward!-** exclamó Hohenheim mientras se acercaba a saludar a su primogénito **-¡Me da gusto que hayas vuelto!-**

Padre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo, un abrazo que para el mas joven resultaba difícil corresponder.

Dante miraba con interés la escena. Sus ojos y los del muchacho se encontraron por breves instantes, hasta que el evadió la mirada de su madrastra.

**-¡Solo mírate Edward! Es increíble lo que cinco años pudieron hacer en ti. Ahora te ves como todo un hombre-** expresó la esposa del padre.

El rubio trato de no mostrar la molestia que ese comentario le había provocado, por lo que tuvo que contenerse.

**-Padre, he ordenado que sirvan la cena. Creo que va a ser una buena ocasión para darle la bienvenida a mi hermano.- **dijo Al

Los presentes pasaron a la mesa. A pesar de lo que el momento representaba, la situación no era de lo más alegre. Todos permanecían callados, esperando a que Ed contara los pormenores de su vida en Inglaterra, pero el solo se limitaba a mover la comida de un lado a otro. Fue entonces cuando Hohenheim se decidió a hacerlo a hablar.

**-¿Sabes hijo? Últimamente nuestro negocio ha prosperado mucho. Creo que seria una buena oportunidad para que te integraras a la empresa familiar. Después de todo, algún día tú estarás al mando.-**

**-No estoy interesado en el negocio. Obtengo buen dinero por lo que hago en Londres.-**

**-¿Piensas seguir malgastando tu tiempo escribiendo libros? ¡Por favor Edward! Tienes un mejor futuro aquí.-**

**-Lo has sabido desde hace años, no pienso hacerme cargo de la empresa.-**

**-Deberías dejar a un lado tu actitud mediocre. Ser escritor no puede traerte algo mejor que nuestra empresa.-**

**-Padre ¡por favor!- **intervino Alphonse **-No deberías menospreciar así el trabajo de mi hermano. Es uno de los escritores mas cotizados de Inglaterra. Su fama es incuestionable.-**

**-Tu hijo tiene razón, querido.-** agregó Dante **-Siempre supe que Ed tenia futuro en la industria de la literatura. Es muy talentoso.-**

La charla molestó de sobremanera al mayor de los muchachos, quien se levantó abruptamente de su asiento y se dispuso a retirarse, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

**-¡Sépanlo de una vez! ¡No he venido a quedarme! ¡Mi vida esta en Londres, les guste o no!-**

Alphonse suspiró y llevó una de sus manos a la frente como gesto recriminatorio a su padre. El joven se disculpó y abandono el comedor junto con su prometida.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Edward cerró con furia la puerta de su antigua recamara. Sabía que había sido un error regresar, pero también era un error que debía enfrentar. Su hermano menor estaba feliz de tenerlo en casa, y de alguna forma esa seria una recompensa mientras permaneciera en ese lugar.

Había decidido que después de la boda de Al, nunca más volvería a poner un pie en Alemania, ni mucho menos en la mansión Elric.

Aun con algo de enojo, el rubio se recostó sobre su cama, esperando poder dormir y olvidarse de sus problemas por un tiempo.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

El menor de los Elric se encontraba en la biblioteca, acompañado de su novia, quien fingía leer un libro. Pero Al la conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que su mirada estaba perdida en algún otro punto, y algo parecía molestarle.

Sin previo aviso, el muchacho se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios, haciendo que ella sonriera levemente.

**-Discúlpalo-** dijo el muchacho

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó ella sorprendida

**-Quiero que lo perdones-**

**-¿A quien?-**

**-A mi hermano. Sé que cuando los deje solos te hizo enfadar.-**

**-¿Quién te lo dijo?-**

**-Nadie lo hizo. Yo solo pude darme cuenta.-**

**-Solo fue una tontería.-**

**-Lo que haya sido, estoy seguro de que no fue su intención. El es muy amable, pero creo que soy el único que puede darse cuenta de eso.-**

**-La verdad, es que lo que vi hoy no concuerda con lo que me has contado de el.-**

**-Lo sé. Pero también sé que mi hermano no esta actuando como lo hace normalmente. Tengo la sensación de que esta sufriendo mucho.-**

**-¿Por qué lo piensas?-**

**-Cuando mamá murió, mi hermano solo se dedicó a cuidar de mí. Nos hicimos muy unidos, nos contábamos todo, pero la comunicación se volvió mínima cuando ambos entramos a la adolescencia. Ed seguía siendo un buen hermano, pero ya no me platicaba mucho sobre el. Era como si estuviera escondiendo algo, pero no me importaba, porque fuese lo que fuese, el se veía muy feliz. Pero... todo cambió cuando papá anunció que volvería a casarse. Creo que eso le ha afectado mucho. Seria mentira si dijera que yo acepte gustoso esa nueva unión, pero me di cuenta de que no teníamos derecho a ser egoístas con papá, y que debíamos permitir que rehiciera su vida. He logrado superarlo, pero deseo saber porque mi hermano no ha podido hacerlo.-**

Después de escucharlo con atención, Winry quedo conmovida por la nobleza de su futuro esposo.

Tomo entre sus manos las mejillas del joven y las acarició con dulzura.

**-Eres un buen hombre, Al. No te preocupes, mañana arreglare las cosas con tu hermano.-**

**-Te lo agradezco-**

El rubio sonrió, para luego, besar tiernamente a la chica.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Poco después de media noche, Ed se dirigía al despacho de Hohenheim, debido a que este solicito su presencia.

Al llegar, el joven llamó a la puerta, entrando al lugar después de recibir la autorización.

**-¿Querías hablar conmigo?-**

**-Si Edward. Toma asiento-** ordenó su progenitor señalando la silla frente a el.

Antes de continuar, el hombre sirvió un poco de brandy en una copa, en tanto que su hijo lo miraba atento.

**-¿Podrías servirme uno igual?-** pidió el muchacho, mientras su padre fruncía el ceño como respuesta, pero luego de unos segundos, extendió otra copa con el mismo contenido.

**-No sabía que bebías-**

**-Muchas cosas han cambiado en estos cinco años, y el hecho de que bebo es una de ellas. Después de todo, ya soy mayor.-**

**-Tienes razón, me he perdido de muchas cosas, pero eso es porque tu decidiste irte lejos, y aun no entiendo porque.-**

**-Tenia que hacer mi propia vida, tal y como tu lo decidiste.-**

**-¿Acaso estas recriminándome mi matrimonio con Dante?-**

**-No te estoy reprochando nada. Simplemente dije que podía hacer mi vida sin pedir opiniones de los demás.-**

**-En realidad te molesta ¿no es verdad?-**

**-Ya te dije que no es así-**

**-¿Sabes Edward? Cuando decidí casarme con ella, jamás imagine que te molestaría. De hecho, llegue a pensar que te daría gusto. Después de todo, ella era tu profesora de literatura en la universidad, y ambos solían llevarse bien. No entiendo las razones de tu cambio.-**

Al recordar esos detalles del pasado, el rostro de Ed mostró un poco de dolor, y lo que menos deseaba era verse vulnerable frente a su padre.

Se levantó de su asiento, dándole fin a la conversación.

**-¡No me interesa lo que hagas de tu vida! ¡Ni tu vida ni la de Dante me importan! ¡Así que deja de pensar lo contrario! ¿Quieres?-** fue lo único que el joven atinó a decir antes de salir del despacho.

Se encerró nuevamente en su habitación. Envolviéndose en los recuerdos que le herían. Después de algunas horas, el cansancio parecía haberlo vencido. Fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco. Después un sueño vino a su mente.

Se veía a él mismo en ese sueño, a la edad de veinte años, cuando era aun un estudiante. Estaba sentado en un escritorio, únicamente acompañado con la luz de una lámpara. El chico disfrutaba de una obra literaria que sostenía entre sus manos. Estaba tan concentrado, que no se percato de que una silueta femenina se aproximaba a el.

Una vez cerca, la mujer sorprendió al rubio al pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

**-¿Sigues estudiando?-** cuestionó la misteriosa chica

**-Solo un poco más. Este libro que me has recomendado es muy interesante.-**

**-Creo que puedo hacer algo más interesante que eso-**

Sin más, la joven comenzó a besar el cuello de Edward, mientras este suspiraba ante el placer que le provocaba ese acto. Decidió abandonar su lectura, para dedicarse a disfrutar de las caricias que le propiciaba su amante.

Continuaron con sus demostraciones de afecto en la habitación, donde hacia muchas noches que ambos consumaban su amor.

Al concluir con su acto, Ed se aferró al cuerpo de su mujer, continuando con su tarea de besarla.

Estaban agotados, y en ese momento solo podían pensar en dormir el uno junto al otro. Antes de que ella cerrara sus ojos, el rubio pronunció una frase, una frase que después de un tiempo juró jamás volver a decir.

**-Te amo...- **


	3. Confrontaciones

¡Hola! Les pido una gran disculpa por este horrible retraso, pero es que ahora involuntariamente tengo dos empleos que no me permiten hacer mucho.

Pero en fin, espero poder quedarme en solo uno de ellos, dependiendo de cual me convenga más económicamente.

Pasando a otras cosas, les haré un pequeño comentario, y es que muchos me han dicho que soy demasiado cruel con los personajes, pues bien, desde ahora les digo que NO esperen un "final tan feliz" como el de mi fic anterior, ya que este planeo hacerlo mucho más dramático.

Ya están avisados, ahora solo me resta agradecer por sus reviews a:

sol96, Madam Spooky, Genesis-ahome (perdón por la tardanza), Blue-Bird07, walking, Katare, Nekito-chan, Neko-O, HiKaRi-09, CeReShITa, Bianca Potter, Dollisapi Do Tao, NikkiMaxwell, Laura Rojas (perdón por preocuparte amiga) y AniHaruno,

**Capítulo 3- Confrontaciones**

Aún era bastante temprano. El sol no había salido todavía cuando el ya se había levantado de la cama.

Iba rumbo a la cocina. Necesitaba caminar un poco y beber algo para tal vez así apaciguar un poco su mal humor.

Esos sueños acerca de su pasado eran como una maldición, pero era inevitable que los recuerdos volvieran a el, después de todo, estaba demasiado cerca de _ella_, la razón por la que había decidido abandonar su hogar.

Edward suspiró con cansancio y fastidio para luego intentar relajarse y olvidar por breves instantes el asunto.

Se introdujo dentro de la gran cocina y sirvió agua en un vaso mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño comedor.

Su mente seguía divagando en la situación. A cada minuto la estancia en ese lugar se volvía más difícil, pero tendría que soportar todo por Alphonse, ya que ese era su modo de reponer los años de ausencia.

El rubio permaneció ensimismado durante algunos segundos, hasta que la presencia de alguien más le hizo distraerse.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió sigilosamente, y con ese mismo cuidado fue cerrada por la persona recién llegada.

La mirada de Ed se ensombreció, reflejando un profundo desprecio, ya que era Dante quien se acercaba a el.

La chica siguió caminando hasta quedar a poca distancia del muchacho. Ella sonrió maliciosamente al notar que el joven la examinaba. Sabía que había rencor en sus ojos, pero también sabía que no mostraban indiferencia, y eso se debía a que la mujer estaba ataviada con una ligera y corta ropa de dormir.

Siguieron intercambiando miradas durante algunos minutos. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, y ese silencio comenzaba a volverse incomodo. Fue por eso que Edward decidió ponerle fin a esa desagradable situación, poniéndose de pie para salir del lugar.

El rubio caminó hasta la puerta, extrañándole el hecho de que Dante no intentara detenerlo cuando pasó a su lado, pero justo al momento de abrir la puerta la escucho decir algo que lo obligo a detener su marcha.

**-Te he extrañado mucho.-**

Ed sonrió forzadamente ante la hipocresía de esas palabras, después se giró para mirarla de frente.

**-¡Vamos Dante! Aquí solo estamos tú y yo. No hay nadie más frente a quien tengas que fingir.-**

**-¿Te resulta tan difícil creerme?-**

**-Desde hace mucho tiempo que deje de hacerlo.-**

**-Pues esta vez debes hacerlo.-** contestó ella mientras se acercaba de manera provocativa a su hijastro, para después, comenzara a acariciar su pecho desnudo **-Me has hecho falta durante todos estos años.-**

El muchacho sonrió con más cinismo después de aquel comentario, sin hacer nada por separar a la mujer de su cuerpo.

**-Dime, ¿acaso Hohenheim no logra complacerte como yo lo hacía?-**

**-Mi idea de casarme con tu padre no fue precisamente la de sustituirte en la cama. Aunque debo decirte… que el jamás logrará superarte. Pero ahora, tu dime, ¿me has reemplazado en la cama con alguna otra mujer?-**

**-Yo diría que con bastantes.-**

**-No tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele saber eso. Parece que disfrutas haciéndome sufrir. Te has vuelto muy cruel, cariño.-**

**-Eso fue algo que aprendí de ti.-**

Ambos sonreían de manera descarada y triunfante, pero en realidad, estar junto a ella representaba una tortura para Ed, quien ya estaba a punto de retirarse.

Se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir, pero inesperadamente la joven reaccionó de manera rápida, deteniéndole la mano que giraba la perilla.

La chica aprisionó al rubio contra la pared, uniendo sus labios con los de el desesperadamente.

Edward correspondía a los exigentes besos de su antigua amante, dejándose llevar por el reprimido deseo que aún sentía por ella. Y es que no importaba cuanto lo hubiera hecho sufrir, todavía la deseaba, aunque ese sentimiento se mezclaba con otro de rencor.

Estaba perdido. El contacto con ella era tan excitante que difícilmente podría parar, a pesar de que sabía que no era lo correcto.

Pero esta vez había decidido que la haría pagar un poco del daño que le hizo. Le daría esos besos y caricias que tanto la enloquecían, le haría rogar por más de esa pasión, pero no se la concedería, haciéndole ver de esa forma que lo había perdido por completo debido a su estupidez.

Continuaban besándose apasionadamente. El rubio había abandonado los labios de la mujer para recorrer su cuello, succionándolo sin ningún cuidado, dejándole marcas. Eso provocó que ella liberara un fuerte gemido, lo cual lleno de satisfacción al muchacho.

El joven siguió recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Dante, quien ya estaba demasiado sumida en el placer, y más aún porque el comenzó a acariciar sus senos por encima de la ropa.

Parecía que nada ni nadie podrían detener lo que habían iniciado. Todo parecía indicar que consumarían una vez más su pasión, como fuese años atrás.

Los papeles se habían invertido, esta vez era la chica quien permanecía acorralada contra la pared, con el cuerpo de Edward haciendo una excitante presión en sus caderas, provocando que se retorciera.

La espera se volvía insoportable para ella, deseaba tener al rubio dentro de su cuerpo en ese preciso momento, y fue eso lo que la incitó a bajar sus manos, intentando desabotonar el pantalón de Ed.

Aquel movimiento fue lo que le hizo salir de su trance. Sabia que ya había despertado en ella demasiado deseo, lo cual era su objetivo.

Tuvo que contener su propia excitación por el bien de su orgullo, así que, muy a su pesar, se separo de la joven, quien no hizo nada por ocultar la frustración y la molestia que ese acto le había provocado.

El muchacho comenzó a reír con arrogancia, mientras la mujer lo miraba cada vez más irritada.

**-¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿Esperabas poder revivir aquellos viejos tiempos?-**

**-¡Eres un desgraciado miserable!-**

**-¿Tanto te molesta que me haya burlado de ti en tu propio juego?-**

**-Puedes estar seguro que esto no se quedara así-**

**-¡Pues déjame decirte algo y escúchame muy bien! ¡Jamás volveré contigo! ¡Jamás voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste! Hace mucho que conseguiste lo que querías de mi ¡ahora déjame tranquilo!-**

Sin más que decir, Edward salió de la cocina, dejando a Dante confundida y molesta por su actitud.

La chica se recargó sobre la pared, meditando la situación.

**-Regresaras a mi más pronto de lo que crees. Jamás permitiré que llegues a amar a alguien más Edward.-**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Llevaba varios minutos de retraso, por lo que Riza apresuraba su paso por las transitadas calles de Londres.

Estaba evidentemente preocupada, puesto que le estaba dando a Roy motivos para desesperarse, no solo con su negativa a aquella invitación, que ya la tenia bastante incomoda, sino también por sus ya frecuentes retrasos.

Ahora solo rogaba al cielo por que el no se diera cuenta de su llegada.

La rubia llegó al despacho sigilosamente, tratando de no ser notada por su jefe. Suspiró aliviada al ver que el no se encontraba cerca.

Se despojó de su abrigo y después de colgarlo comenzó a dejar sus cosas sobre el escritorio. La muchacha se llevó una sorpresa al notar que sobre este último había un pequeño florero, dentro del cual se encontraba una hermosa rosa roja.

Sonrió tímidamente por aquel detalle y sin perder tiempo se inclinó un poco para poder oler la flor.

Cerró sus ojos y aspiró aquel agradable aroma. No sabia porque pero ese pequeño momento sería suficiente para alegrar su día.

Permaneció algunos segundos más de esa manera, hasta que fue sorprendida por la voz de Roy, quien estaba de pie justo detrás de ella.

**-Parece que he hecho una buena elección-** dijo Mustang sorprendiendo a la chica.

**-Señor ¿Qué…?-**

**-Es bueno saber que te ha gustado mi regalo-**

**-Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso. Le agradecería mucho que ya no me hiciera llegar ninguno de sus presentes.-**

**-Sé de lo que hablamos ayer, y puedo asegurarte que este obsequio no tiene nada que ver con la invitación que has estado rechazando. Prefiero que veas esto como una muestra de mi admiración.-**

La joven frunció el entrecejo, haciéndole saber a Roy que no entendía sus palabras. El sonrió por aquel gesto, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

**-Así es. Admiro el valor que has tenido al enfrentarte a mí. Hasta ahora, ninguna mujer me había rechazado.-**

Riza miró con atención al muchacho debido a aquellas palabras, que, sin saber por que, le causaban algo de incomodidad.

Mustang comenzó a acercarse a la rubia, quien había cambiado su mirada atenta por una de temor, puesto que su jefe lograba intimidarla con actos tan simples como ese.

De pronto, el tomó un mechón de cabello de la mujer, deslizándolo por su mano, logrando con eso ponerla más nerviosa aún.

**-Eres muy valiente preciosa. Te has atrevido a rechazarme sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias. Dime, ¿acaso llegaste a pensar en la posibilidad de que te despidiera por ello?-**

Los ojos de Riza se hicieron grandes por la sorpresa que le causaron esas palabras.

**-Usted… ¿sería capaz de hacer algo tan miserable como eso?-**

Roy sonrió de manera arrogante, mientras se alejaba lentamente de la chica.

**-Por supuesto que no. Si hubiera querido lo habría hecho desde el primer momento. Además, estoy seguro de que tú no has querido renunciar porque necesitas este empleo. Por eso has tenido que soportar esta situación.-**

El joven dio media vuelta para alejarse sin esperar a que ella expresara su opinión.

El rostro de la rubia se mostraba algo pálido luego de aquella impresión.

Poco antes de abandonar la oficina, Mustang se volvió hacia ella.

**-No te preocupes. Puedes estar tranquila desde ahora. Eres muy eficiente y sería muy estúpido de mi parte si te dejara marchar.-**

La muchacha se dejó caer sobre su asiento, suspirando aliviada, para después iniciar con su trabajo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward se encontraba en uno de los jardines de la mansión. Estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa, con un plato de comida frente a el, el cual ni siquiera había tocado aun.

No tenía apetito. Desde aquel encuentro con Dante su humor había empeorado bastante. Trataba de olvidarlo, pero solo conseguía lastimarse más al recordar lo que hubo entre ellos.

Sentía mucho coraje contra el mismo por seguir siendo débil ante ella. La odiaba, pero también había un sentimiento que la ataba a ella. Algo que no sabía como explicar. Había mucha confusión en su corazón, y eso le hacia sentirse frustrado.

Por más que lo deseaba, Ed no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, y ahora una de las cosas que más temía era no poder sostener por más tiempo la mentira frente a su familia. Había decidido hacer todo lo posible porque nunca se enteraran.

Había tantas ideas en la cabeza del muchacho, pero todas se desvanecieron en el momento en el que vio a Winry llegar.

De repente, su semblante reflejo una especie de fastidio y preocupación. En esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era ver a esa mujer, puesto que despertaba en el extraños sentimientos.

No sabia lo que inconscientemente estaba sintiendo por ella. Una parte de sí mismo le decía que la deseaba, pero la otra le decía que era algo mucho más que eso, pero se negaba a pensar que fuera amor, ya que eso era algo que ya no se permitiría sentir por nadie más. Además, era la prometida de su hermano y apenas la conocía.

Por su parte, la rubia comenzó a acercarse al mayor de los hermanos, sin inmutarse por la expresión de enojo que había en su rostro.

La chica suspiro levemente antes de llegar hasta donde el estaba, después, tomó asiento a su lado.

**-Buenos días.-** saludó Winry secamente

**-Alphonse no esta.-** contestó Edward con desgano

**-Eso ya lo sé. Soy su prometida ¿recuerdas? Estoy enterada de lo que hace. He venido a verte a ti.-**

**-No entiendo porque.-**

**-Porque pienso que es momento de arreglar nuestras diferencias.-**

**-No tengo ningún problema contigo, así que sigo sin entender lo que quieres.-**

La joven estaba desesperándose por aquella situación. Le molestaba que Ed fuera demasiado arrogante, y sentía enormes deseos de mandarlo al infierno, pero le había prometido a Al que todo mejoraría, aunque solo fuera por voluntad de ella.

Por un breve momento, la chica recordó las palabras de su novio. Intentaba creer que el rubio no era así en realidad, y que solo quería dar una imagen falsa de él mismo para protegerse del dolor.

Winry trató de ponerse un poco en su lugar. Ambos compartían el sufrimiento de haber perdido a uno de sus padres, pero para fortuna de ella, su madre no volvió a pensar en contraer matrimonio, ni mucho menos con un hombre que hubiera podido ser su hijo.

Imagino unos instantes el dolor que el muchacho sentía. No podía entenderlo, pero tampoco juzgarlo.

Suspiró de nuevo para recuperar algo de paciencia.

**-Escucha, sé que tal vez no te agrado, pero…-**

**-Yo no he dicho eso.-**

**-Si es así, entonces te pido que mejoremos nuestra convivencia.-**

**-Que yo recuerde, no estoy obligado a convivir contigo.-**

**-¡No se trata de nosotros!-** dijo la chica finalmente exasperada. **-Quiero que hagamos esto por la persona que tenemos en común. Sé que tu también quieres mucho a Alphonse, y no sabes lo feliz que lo hará esto, y yo estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que lo haga feliz.- **

Edward desvió la mirada. La rubia había propuesto algo a lo que no podría negarse. Los dos tenían como objetivo la felicidad de Al.

Pero, ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía evitar mostrarse irritable ante ella? ¿Acaso era porque despertaba alguna especie de sentimientos que el creía ya no sentir?

No estaba seguro, pero ya no deseaba involucrarse más con su corazón, ya no podía permitirse ser vulnerable nunca más.

El joven se levanto de su asiento para ir rumbo a su habitación, pero no contaba con que la muchacha se interpondría en su camino.

**-Aún no obtengo una respuesta.-** expresó ella con decisión.

**-Todo esto me da igual… pero mientras estés con mi hermano, sabré como comportarme.-**

Sin mas, Ed se retiro, dejando a Winry con una amarga satisfacción.

En ese momento, en su mente estaba la imagen del rubio, resaltando como detalle aquella tristeza en sus ojos.

Ella pudo notarlo, y en ese instante, sintió un leve dolor en su pecho. ¿Por qué le agobiaba haberse dado cuenta de su sufrimiento? El era arrogante y grosero con ella, pero aun así, la chica deseaba no ver más esa desolación en su rostro.

Pensó en la vaga idea de que si hubiera podido hacer algo por el, lo habría hecho, pero de pronto volvió a la realidad.

Estaba pensando en el como si se tratase de una persona muy importante en su vida. Usualmente, eso solo lo hubiera pensado por Al. Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso había nacido un sentimiento por ese hombre?

Sacudió su cabeza, negándose a creer esa idea estúpida. Ella estaba enamorada y comprometida. En su corazón solo podría haber lugar para un amor.

Lo que no sabia, era que el destino estaba a punto de demostrarle lo contrario.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya entrada la tarde, Ed tomó uno de los vehículos de la familia.

Su hermano le había llamado unas horas antes, pidiéndole verse esa misma tarde, por lo que acudía puntualmente a la cita.

Rápidamente llegó al hospital donde Alphonse trabajaba.

Entró al lugar, avanzando lento mientras observaba a su alrededor. Después de pedir información, el rubio fue guiado hasta una sala de espera del área de pediatría, donde podría esperar a Al.

El joven tomó asiento, siendo pronto victima del aburrimiento, hasta que después de unos minutos algo llamó su atención.

De una de las habitaciones contiguas provenían pequeñas risitas. La curiosidad de Edward lo llevó a acercarse, sorprendiéndose por lo que veía.

Ahí se encontraba Winry, rodeada de algunos niños vestidos con batas de hospital.

Los infantes reían por aquellos juegos que la chica les hacia, mientras la atención de Edward se centraba totalmente en ella.

Le agradaba la imagen de la rubia, sonriendo ante la alegría de los pequeños. No solo le parecía hermosa, sino que también una maravillosa mujer, aunque le molestara aceptarlo.

De pronto, una mano se posó en el hombro de Ed, obligándolo a voltear. Al hacerlo, se encontró con el rostro amable de Alphonse.

**-Es una gran mujer ¿verdad?-**

El mayor no contesto, limitándose a volver su vista hacia ella.

**-Ella se ofreció personalmente a venir a hacer visitas a los niños. Le agradan mucho, y ella también les agrada. Los pequeños han mejorado bastante desde que ella viene.-**

**-Ya veo.- **contestó el rubio sin cambiar su semblante serio **-Pero ahora dime ¿para que me has llamado, Al?-**

**-Mi turno ha terminado y se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a algún lugar.-**

**-No estoy de humor para pasear.-**

**-¡Por favor hermano! Ven conmigo. Hay algunas cosas que necesitamos hacer.-**

**-De acuerdo.-**

Después ambos hermanos salieron del lugar. Ya dentro del auto, ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

**-¿Es aquí a donde querías venir?-** cuestionó Ed con algo de nostalgia.

**-Creí que seria buena idea que viniéramos juntos a visitar a mamá. Hace muchos años que no la visitamos los dos.-**

Los jóvenes continuaron su trayecto caminando. El cementerio era bastante grande, rodeado de grandes arboles que comenzaban a perder sus hojas debido a la época del año.

Caminaban uno junto al otro, intercambiando miradas de vez en cuando.

Alphonse miraba a su alrededor, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Veía todas aquellas lápidas, llenándose de recuerdos de aquel día en que llegaron ahí por primera vez, y sin poder evitar que sus ojos reflejaran dolor, lo cual no fue ignorado por su hermano, quien continúo caminando sin decir nada más.

Luego de algunos minutos, los jóvenes Elric llegaron a la tumba de su madre.

Edward se arrodilló para retirar el polvo que impregnaba la sepultura, permaneciendo en esa posición.

Al, por su parte, fue quien decidió hablar.

**-Nuestra madre… también fue una gran mujer ¿no lo crees, hermano?-**

El mayor asintió con la cabeza, permitiendo que el menor continuara.

**-Sé que su pérdida es algo irreparable, y que en este mundo no existirá nadie que pueda reemplazarla. Ni siquiera… Dante.-**

Los ojos de Edward mostraron tanta furia, lo cual lo obligo a levantarse, pero eso no evito que Al continuara.

**-Hermano, ¿recuerdas lo que paso el día que mamá murió?-**

La pregunta sorprendió al rubio, quien ya no fue capaz de exclamar ningún reclamo.

**-Yo aun lo recuerdo bien, hermano. Recuerdo… que lloré, lloré mucho. Creía que el mundo se acabaría, que estaba solo. Hasta que tú llegaste y sostuviste mi mano. También estabas muy triste, pero creo que contuviste tus deseos de llorar para mostrarte fuerte ante mí. Y cuando me abrazaste, no pude evitar llorar aún más, pero era diferente, porque me hiciste sentir alivio. Me prometiste que nunca estaría solo, y que me cuidarías. Y desde ese entonces te convertiste en el mejor amigo y hermano. Pero… desde hace tiempo… siento como si fuéramos un par de desconocidos.-**

**-¿A que viene todo esto?-**

**-Hermano, me gustaría que volvieras a confiar en mí. No entiendo porque te empeñas en guardar el sufrimiento para ti, como aquel día.-**

**-Insistes en saber porque me fui-** afirmó Ed -**Ya deberías olvidarlo ¿no lo crees?-**

**-No puedo olvidarme de algo que te sigue atormentando hasta ahora. Si se trata de la muerte de mamá, y del matrimonio de papá con Dante, creo que es tiempo de que lo superes. Además, ella es una buena chica, y creo que tu estas consiente de eso por que la conocías.- **

**-¡Tu no sabes nada Alphonse! ¡Ya me canse de que quieras resolver mis problemas! ¡No puedes hacer nada por mi, así que olvídalo!-**

El menor de los jóvenes se sintió herido y triste. Tenia que aceptar que las cosas con su hermano ya no eran como antes. Siempre que trataba de hablar del asunto Ed lo evadía y se comportaba irritable.

Por su parte, Edward se esforzó por recuperar un poco de cordura.

**-Entiende que mi vida no puede ser tan perfecta como la tuya, Al. Y hablar de mis problemas no va a resolver nada.-**

**-¿Acaso… es mi culpa?-**

Ed se quedo pasmado por la pregunta, mientras miraba interrogativo al más joven.

**-¿Qué estas diciendo Alphonse?-**

**-¿Es mi culpa que te hayas ido?-**

**-¿Por qué preguntas esa estupidez?- **

**-Porque… siempre has peleado mucho con papá, en cambio, conmigo es diferente. El espera mucho de ti, te exige demasiado, en cambio conmigo es paciente y generoso. ¿Es eso lo que te molesta?-**

El mayor comenzó a reír con algo de amargura, mientras se cubría parte del rostro con una mano.

**-¿Sabes? Te mentiría si dijera que no he pensado en eso. Tú eres un hijo ejemplar, obediente, tienes un excelente empleo, y vas a casarte con una mujer de buena familia. Eres el orgullo del viejo. Pero yo, siempre he sido rebelde y testarudo, y me he opuesto a su voluntad. Soy el heredero de esta familia y no deseo hacerme cargo de su patrimonio. Además, solo tengo mujeres cuando necesito divertirme, y no busco ningún compromiso serio con ellas. No soy nada de lo que nuestro padre espera, y la verdad es que ya no me importa. Si he decidido vivir alejado es por razones que nada tienen que ver con esto y que será mejor que ya no trates de averiguar. Y por favor, deja de pensar que esto es culpa tuya. Eso sería darte demasiado crédito.-**

Después de esas palabras, Edward dio media vuelta para retirarse. Comenzó a caminar, mientras Al permanecía ensimismado y cabizbajo aun en la tumba de su madre.

Se distrajo un poco al escuchar que su hermano mayor lo llamaba para no retrasarse más, así que fue hacia su encuentro.

Alphonse tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no derramar algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, lágrimas que reflejaban la tristeza de saber que el abismo que los separaba se hacia cada vez más profundo.


	4. Heridas

¡Hola! Disculpen de nuevo la demora, pero los últimos meses han sido bastante pesados para mi, sobre todo por mis entrenamientos, los cuales les juro que me han mantenido con un horrible dolor muscular durante las últimas cinco semanas, pero les prometo que una vez realizado mi examen trataré de actualizar mas seguido.

Ojalá sigan apoyándome en este fic con sus reviews, y aun sin importar la tardanza tengan por seguro que lo terminare tal como lo hice con mi historia anterior.

En el capítulo pasado no tuve oportunidad para responder a sus comentarios, pero si tuve la oportunidad de leerlos todos, y tengan la seguridad de que esta vez los contestare todos.

Gracias a todos los que me apoyan, especialmente a:

**Laura, HiKaRi-09, Katare, Branca Takarai, Nekito-chan, Blue-Bird07, AniHaruno, Genesis-ahome, walking, sol96, Yojeved e iare.**

Ojalá les guste el capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Capítulo 4- Heridas**

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente con su hermano.

Edward se encontraba en su despacho, recostado cómodamente en un viejo sillón, leyendo uno de los libros de su biblioteca personal.

Aquel lugar era como su refugio, donde permanecía encerrado casi todos los días, teniendo el mínimo contacto con su familia, únicamente los veía cuando todos se sentaban juntos en el comedor.

Quería aislarse lo más que pudiera durante su estancia en ese infierno. Contaba las semanas faltantes para que Al estuviera unido en matrimonio, y así, poder marcharse para siempre.

Era absurdo llevar una vida de esa manera. Desde el momento en el que había abandonado su hogar, su existencia había perdido sentido. Sus sueños e ilusiones se habían esfumado, pero aun así, el no se atrevía a acabar con su vida. Prefería pensar que el destino se encargaría de eso.

Meditaba mientras sostenía un libro en sus manos, el cual ya no era su centro de atención desde hacia varios minutos.

Suspiro con resignación, para luego, continuar con la lectura que había abandonado con anterioridad, pero al poco tiempo fue distraído nuevamente al sentir la calidez de unos brazos sobre su cuello.

**-Veo que aun no pierdes la costumbre de pasar muchas horas leyendo****-** dijo la recién llegada.

**-Y tú no pierdes la costumbre de interrumpirme de "esa manera"****-** contesto el muchacho con una sonrisa arrogante.

**-A veces es bueno recordar viejos tiempos****.-**

**-Parece que ni siquiera tengo privacidad en este lugar. Espero que estés aquí para algo de verdad importante, Dante.-**

**-Necesitamos hablar.-**

Sin más, la aludida tomó asiento frente al joven para iniciar la conversación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Winry suspiro con cansancio, cerrando de golpe el libro que leía sobre el escritorio. Le resultaba difícil concentrarse, y no se debía precisamente a ninguna interrupción, sino a todas la preocupaciones que había en su mente, sobre todo, la que le provocaba ver el semblante triste de Al.

Sabía el motivo de ese estado de ánimo, y también sabía que no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente aunque ella misma se lo pidiera.

Se sentía impotente al ver así a su prometido, y aunque le causaba rabia, no podía culpar a Edward, ya que también se daba cuenta de la tristeza de este.

Al principio, le parecía una persona dura y cruel, pero no podía negar que su extraña personalidad le atraía, queriendo indagar más en el.

La expresión de ese muchacho era fría, pero en ocasiones, sus ojos parecían transmitir un poco sus sentimientos, y era cuando ella se daba cuenta de que solo era una mascara para protegerse ante los demás.

La rubia estaba algo confundida, ya que sin ninguna razón, comenzaba a fijarse en ese hombre.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, negándose a comenzar con reflexiones que terminaban confundiéndola más, como sucedía en días anteriores.

Decidió que lo mejor era ir junto a Alphonse, por lo que, segundos después, la joven se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse al sofá donde permanecía ensimismado el menor de los hermanos, se sentó a su lado para luego comenzar a acariciar su rubio cabello.

**-¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir así?-**

**-Lo siento.-** respondió Al sonriendo con **tristeza -Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que le sucede a mi hermano.- **

**-No deberías preocuparte tanto por algo que no puedes solucionar****.-**

**-Puede que tengas razón, pero es mi hermano después de todo, y quiero ayudarle.-**

**-Su problema es que es demasiado arrogante.-**

**-Eso es porque nunca le ha gustado admitir cuando necesita ayuda, pero a mi no puede engañarme. Yo se que en realidad el no es así.-**

**-Pues yo aun pienso que su actitud es bastante molesta.-**

**-Lo que el necesita es amar y ser amado. Ojalá pronto pueda experimentar el maravilloso sentimiento que tengo cuando estoy contigo.-**

**-Lo dudo.-** dijo Winry entre una pequeña risa **-Recuerda que el es de las personas que jamás se enamora.-**

**-Nadie es capaz de vivir sin el amor de otra persona, y eso es algo que deseo que mi hermano compruebe.-**

**-No vas a dejar de intentarlo ¿cierto?-**

**-Haré cualquier cosa para que mi hermano sea como antes.-** dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse hacia el teléfono **-Aunque para eso, tal vez necesite la ayuda de alguien más.-**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Ya veo-** expresó Edward con indiferencia **-Así que Hohenheim esta planeando desheredarme-**

**-Aun no sé los detalles, pero te****n por seguro que lo hará si ****vuelves a marcharte. Dice que no puede confiar en alguien que no muestra ningún interés en el negocio.-**

**-¿Y por que me dices todo esto¿Qué acaso no era esta la oportunidad que esperabas? Lo único que se interponía entre ****tú**** y la empresa era yo, y si me voy, todo será tuyo.-**

**-Entonces¿en verdad no te importa?-**

**-Desde un principio estuve dispuesto a renunciar a todo. Lo sabes bien.-**

**-Aun así, no quisiera que perdieras de esa manera lo que te pertenece.-**

**-Como esposa de mi padre tienes tanto derecho como yo.-**

**-Aunque… en realidad me hubiera gustado obtener todo esto… como esposa tuya.-**

El rubio abrió bastante los ojos debido a la sorpresa que le causo el comentario, después, suspiro con pesadez y dirigió su vista al suelo.

**-Ya no digas cosas que no tienen sentido. Sabes que no hubiera podido ser de esa manera, por eso tomaste tu propia decisión.-**

**-Y por lo que veo nunca me lo perdonaras****. ¿Por qué no podemos olvidar el pasado, y hacer que todo sea como antes?-**

**-Porque eres una mujer casada ahora.-**

**-Pero… eso no evita que tú aun me ames.-**

**-¡Cállate****!- **gritó Ed exasperado por aquella dolorosa realidad.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos, evitando mirarse uno al otro, hasta que ella decidió retomar la charla.

**-Edward… conoces mi vida, y también mis razones. ¿Por qué aun no puedes perdonarme?-**

**-Ese es nuestro problema ¿sabes? Los dos somos demasiado egoístas. Tú no quieres renunciar al cómodo estilo de vida que te da Hohenheim, y yo, jamás he estado dispuesto a compartir a una mujer. Ahora vete. Quiero estar solo.-**

Resignada, Dante dio media vuelta para salir, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a su antiguo amante, quien permanecía cabizbajo y con una expresión dura en su rostro.

Después, la joven cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al muchacho sumido en sus pensamientos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Esa misma noche, el ambiente durante la cena era mucho más tenso que en días anteriores.

Nadie de los que estaban presentes decía una sola palabra, y sumado a eso, el mayor de los hermanos estaba aun más deprimido.

Al solo se limitaba a mirarlo con preocupación, llamando la atención de Winry, a quien de vez en cuando le dirigía una sonrisa triste, tratando de hacerla sentir un poco más cómoda, pero difícilmente lo lograba.

Después de terminar sus alimentos, Alphonse se disculpo y se retiro a su despacho junto con su prometida, y segundos después, Edward hizo lo mismo, haciendo notar el desagrado que le causaba estar a solas con Dante y su padre.

El primogénito de los Elric corrió directamente a encerrarse a su habitación.

El tiempo transcurría mientras el seguía dándole vuelta a todos sus problemas y frustraciones. Era sofocante. Ni el mismo pudo soportar estar mas tiempo así, en esas cuatro paredes, ahogándose en los recuerdos de sus días felices, atormentándose con los momentos en que su mundo se derrumbo.

Fue entonces cuando decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Al salir de su recamara, se sorprendió al encontrar a la novia de su hermano caminando por el pasillo.

Las miradas de los jóvenes se cruzaron, después pasaron uno junto al otro. Winry iba a encontrarse nuevamente con Al, hasta que sorpresivamente, Ed la detuvo.

**-¿Tienes… un momento?-** cuestiono el rubio, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera **-Me gustaría hablar contigo-** aclaró después.

La chica asintió, luego, siguió al muchacho hasta su cuarto de estudio. Una vez adentro, este último cerro la puerta tras de si.

**-¿Deseas beber algo?-** preguntó el tratando de romper el hielo.

**-Solo un poco de agua-**

**-****De acuerdo. Mientras tanto, siéntate. En seguida regreso.-**

El rubio se dirigió a su escritorio, que estaba a unos cuantos metros, en tanto la joven se acomodo en uno de los asientos.

Mientras esperaba, algunos papeles que se encontraban en una pequeña mesa llamaron la atención de Winry.

Cuidadosamente tomó uno de ellos, leyendo lo que parecían ser poemas de amor. Las hojas se veían algo opacas y arrugadas, por lo que dedujo que debían ser de varios años atrás.

Segundos después, el mayor de los hermanos llegó hasta donde lo esperaban, frunciendo el ceño al ver a la chica con el documento en las manos.

**-¿Los has leído?- **

**-Lo… lo lamento****- **

**-Ya no importa****.-**

**-Me imagino que… los has escrito tú.-**

**-Si, es verdad.-**

**-Son hermosos. Realmente tienes talento.-**

**-Son tonterías que escribí hace mucho tiempo.-**

**-No deberías decir eso. De verdad son muy bellos. Hasta es difícil pensar que tú los has hecho.-**

**-Esos poemas, los hice cuando estaba en la universidad. ¿Sabes? Cuando eres joven, cometes muchas estupideces, y crees ciegamente en los demás. Y… pasan cosas que te hacen despertar a la realidad****. Te hacen ver que las cosas no son como las imaginas. Es cruel, pero la verdad es, que nadie esta preparado para el momento en el que otra persona le falla. Cuando ****la persona a la que amas****… destruye tus sueños.-**

La rubia miraba a Ed llena de confusión, mientras este sonreía con amargura y llevaba una mano a su frente. Después, tomó los papeles entre sus manos, para luego, sacar un encendedor de su bolsillo, exponiendo los papeles al fuego y tirándolos a una pequeña chimenea.

El rostro de la chica reflejaba aun más desconcierto, detalle que no fue ignorado por su acompañante, quien continuaba con esa amarga sonrisa.

**-Esto es estúpido. Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contando a ti esto. Lo siento. La razón por la que quería hablarte, es porque estoy preocupado por Al.-**

**-Entonces, es con el con quien deberías hablar.-**

**-Ya lo hemos hecho, pero parece que en lugar de hacer que se olvide de todo esto, solo le doy más preocupaciones.-**

**-Es cierto. El no soporta ver el estado en el que te encuentras.-**

**-Tal vez lo mejor sea que me vaya ahora.-**

**-Si haces eso, lo único que lograras será ponerlo aun más triste.-**

**-Es por eso que yo… quisiera pedirte un favor. Será el único que te pida en mi vida.-**

**-¿De que se trata?-**

**-Haz que Alphonse se olvide de ****mí****. Hazlo tan feliz que se olvide de que existo. ****Convéncelo, haz que me odie si es necesario, pero ya no quiero que el sufra por lo que me pasa.-**

**-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides?-**

**-Estoy hablando muy enserio. Cuando me vaya ya no regresare, y no quiero… hacer sufrir a mi pequeño hermano.-**

Winry permaneció unos segundos en silencio. Sentía que algunas lágrimas se escaparían de sus ojos. Le dolía lo que estaba sucediendo, y más aun porque comprendía los sentimientos de Edward.

Era doloroso pensar que el sufría de esa manera, cuando ella lo consideraba egoísta y cruel.

Decidió recuperar la cordura, y esconder su turbación para continuar hablando.

**-¿Por qué has tomado esa decisión¿Por qué no puedes pensar un poco en los sentimientos de Al?-**

**-Te mentiría si te dijera que no me sentiría tranquilo al alejarme, pero por quien más hago esto, es por Al. Si yo no me alejo, el seguirá preocupándose por mi, y no quiero eso.-**

**-Yo… no se si deba hacer eso.-**

**-Piénsalo. Ahora vete. No quiero que tu también hagas que el se preocupe.-**

Instantes después, la chica se levanto de su asiento y salió de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, avanzó unos cuantos pasos, luego recargo su espalda en la pared, llevándose ambas manos al pecho. Sentía un extraño dolor. No sabia porque lo sucedido con Ed le estaba afectando de esa manera.

¿Acaso se debía a la tristeza que eso causaría en Alphonse, o por haberse dado cuenta del sufrimiento de Edward?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente, un vehículo llegaba a la mansión Elric, descendiendo de el una joven mujer, que fue recibida gustosamente por el menor de los hermanos.

**-Te esperábamos.-**

**-Muchas gracias, Al.-**

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?-**

**-No puedo creer… que volveré a verlo.-**

**-Te aseguro que a el también le ****dará**** gusto verte. Anda, entremos****.-**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En tanto, Ed permanecía dormido en su habitación, hasta que su letargo fue interrumpido por su hermano, quien abría las cortinas del lugar, dejando entrar la luz solar, algo que causo molestia en el mayor.

**-¿Qué demonios sucede, Al?-**

**-¡Levántate, hermano! Debes bajar a desayunar.-**

**-¡No quiero¡Vete!- **dijo Edward mientras se cubría la cara con una almohada.

**-¡Vamos hermano¡No seas**** caprichoso! Además, tengo una sorpresa esperándote abajo.**

**-¿Sorpresa¿A que te refieres?-** cuestionó el rubio con fastidio.

**-Te espero en el recibidor. Ahí lo veras.-**

Luego de aquel breve momento, Alphonse salió de la recamara, mientras su hermano se alistaba para reunirse a desayunar.

Minutos después, el muchacho bajaba las escaleras, doblando las mangas de su camisa y maldiciendo aun el hecho de que no le permitieran dormir más.

Al llegar al recibidor se paró en seco, al ver que Al le esperaba con Winry, y otra persona más.

**-¡Cla- Clara!-** exclamó Ed sorprendido

**-****¡****Cuánto tiempo sin vernos… Edward Elric!-**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	5. Nuevas ilusiones

¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente me disculpo por la demora, pero sucede que justo cuando pensé que había terminado con todos mis compromisos surgieron problemas en mi trabajo, los cuales me han ocasionado retrasos al mantenerme llena de estrés.

Pero en fin, no los aburriré mas con mis problemas, así que los dejo para que comiencen a leer, no sin antes invitarlos a dejarme sus reviews, los cuales leo y tomo en cuenta.

Gracias a todos los que leen, especialmente a:

**Laura Rojas, ****Blue-Bird07, Nekito-chan, Love Crazy Girl, AniHaruno, HiKaRi-09, ****walking, Genesis-ahome, Miss Killer, Yojeved, iare y ****Tinta****Azul**

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Capítulo 5- Nuevas ilusiones**

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes permanecieron unidas durante varios segundos.

Edward, quien aun se encontraba en la entrada del recibidor, no fue capaz de hacer ningún movimiento luego de haber visto a Clara. Simplemente no sabía que hacer o que decir, solo se limitaba a observar a la chica, mientras esta esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Esos pequeños detalles eran los que permanecían en la mente del muchacho. La imagen de esa mujer aun seguía muy presente en su memoria a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Su hermoso cabello rubio estaba a la altura de sus hombros; sus ojos azules aun conservaban su brillo, reflejando la misma inocencia y ternura de un infante; su piel blanca seguía dándole ese aspecto pálido que la hacia verse bella, como su esbelta figura le hacia ver tan delicada, aunque ahora la gran diferencia era que ya se había convertido en toda una mujer.

Ed aun seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de la recién llegada resonó en su mente.

**-¿Acaso no piensas saludarme después de todos estos años, Edward?-**

**-Clara.-** susurro suavemente el aludido, en tanto que la joven se acercaba a el, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

El rubio, quien no se sorprendió ante aquel gesto, correspondió de inmediato, sintiendo una sensación de alivio por ese contacto, por lo que sonrió de forma leve.

Alphonse miraba complacido la escena, algo muy diferente al caso de Winry, quien observaba con un extraño vacio en sus ojos. Un raro sentimiento comenzaba a invadirla. Era desagradable ver a esa mujer estrechando al mayor de los hermanos, y que este ultimo sonriera de una manera que jamás había visto,

Parecía una mezcla de angustia, desilusión y molestia. Algo que nunca antes había sentido. Pero¿Por qué? Era algo estúpido y sin sentido, después de todo, ella parecía no sentir nada por ese hombre, o al menos nada que pudiera interpretarse como simpatía o cariño.

En la opinión de Winry, su cuñado era una persona arrogante, fría, egoísta; alguien que interponía sus sentimientos antes que los de otros, alguien a quien ya no le importaba nada, y que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar en cuenta a los demás; pero en lo mas profundo ella sabia que nada de eso era cierto.

No hubiera hecho falta que Al le describiera a detalle la personalidad de Ed para que ella misma se hubiera dado cuenta de todo, y ver a través de la mascara del muchacho. El solo era un hombre al cual el sufrimiento le había obligado a cambiar y poner una barrera entre el y el mundo solo para protegerse del dolor.

El punto de vista de la rubia era cambiante en cuanto a él, puesto que en ocasiones creía odiarlo por su actitud, pero solo le bastaba verlo a los ojos para ablandarse un poco y dejarse consumir por un sentimiento que ni ella entendía.

No, no era algo que no entendiera, era algo que le costaba trabajo aceptar.

El hecho de que pensara demasiado tiempo en el, que se interesara por sus sentimientos y su dolor, y que cada vez que sus miradas se encontraran provocando que ella se estremeciera, solo podían significar una cosa.

Simplemente no podía creer que estaba comenzando a enamorarse de ese hombre.

Winry sacudió suavemente su cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de esas locas ideas, para luego recuperar su semblante apacible.

Después de segundos que parecieron eternos, Clara y Edward rompieron el abrazo, conservando solo las sonrisas de sus rostros.

**-Me da mucho gusto que ****estés**** aquí.-** dijo por fin el mayor de los Elric.

**-A mi también.-** contesto su amiga.

**-Hermano, ordene que se sirviera el desayuno. ¿Por qué no te adelantas junto con Clara? Winry y yo iremos enseguida.-** expresó Al mientras se alejaba con su prometida.

Ed encogió sus hombros y sonrió como gesto de resignación, para luego caminar hacia el comedor junto con su amiga, con quien mantenía una simple y agradable conversación.

Al llegar a su destino, ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en seco, borrando sus expresiones alegres.

Los ojos de la rubia reflejaron rencor y repulsión al ver que Dante esperaba sentada en la mesa. La esposa de Hohenheim se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, sonriendo burlonamente.

**-¡Vaya¡Que sorpresa volver a verte Clara! En verdad creí que ya te había sacado de mí camino. Dime, Edward¿es que acaso ya encontraste mi reemplazo en tu amiguita?-**

**-¡Ahórrate tus comentarios Dante¿O debo decir… señora Elric?-**

**-¡Ya basta!-** intervino el muchacho, tomando a la chica de los hombros para intentar tranquilizarla.

Las dos mujeres se miraban con odio, permaneciendo en el mismo sitio de su discusión. Si seguían de esa manera era seguro que llamarían la atención de los otros miembros de la familia, que por suerte aun no se encontraban ahí.

El joven presiono suavemente los hombros de su compañera, provocando que ella lo mirara. Una vez que capto su atención, el dirigió una mirada de suplica a la muchacha, quien entendió el mensaje sin la necesidad de palabras.

Clara suspiro para calmarse, luego se dejo guiar por su amigo hasta el comedor.

Al pasar a lado de su madrastra, Ed le dio un último mensaje.

**-Se quedara a desayunar con nosotros, así que por tu bien espero que te comportes.-**

**-¡No tienes que recordármelo, estúpido!-** respondió Dante en un susurro.

Algunos minutos después, Al y Winry llegaron al comedor, siendo alcanzados luego por Hohenheim, quien recibió gustoso a la invitada.

Poco a poco el ambiente fue perdiendo la tensión que había minutos antes. Clara comenzó a conversar tranquilamente, obteniendo la atención de los hermanos, sobre todo del mayor, quien la escuchaba a detalle manteniendo una leve expresión de alegría.

Winry se mantenía distraída, ignorando por completo todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De vez en cuando, Al le hacia regresar a la realidad con su voz, provocando que ella sonriera apenada, y mas aun porque en ocasiones su mirada se encontraba con la de Edward.

El ensimismamiento de su prometida no era algo que pasaba desapercibido para Alphonse, quien inmediatamente trato de obtener su atención.

**-Winry¿sucede algo?-**

**-No. No es nada.-**

**-Has estado muy distraída durante toda la conversación.-**

**-Discúlpame, estaba pensando en algunas cosas respecto a la boda.-**

**-Sabes que no debes preocuparte por eso-** dijo Al con una tierna sonrisa **-Afortunadamente tenemos quien nos apoye en esto.-**

**-Si, tienes razón.-** contesto Winry tratando de corresponder al gesto de su novio.

La rubia dio un pequeño suspiro para dejar de pensar un poco en lo que la perturbaba, así que decidió entrar en conversación.

**-¿Qué tal te van las cosas en el hospital, Clara?-**

**-Muy bien. Gracias****a ****la ayuda de ****Al ****varios de nuestros pacientes han mejorado mucho.-**

**-Es bueno que tú y el doctor Marco estén para apoyarlo. Se los agradezco.-**

**-¡Tonterías Winry! Todo lo que Al ha logrado es únicamente mérito suyo.-** contesto la otra chica.

**-Eso me recuerda…-** interrumpió el aludido **-…que debo ir al hospital. No quisiera llegar tarde.-**

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos. Dante y Hohenheim se disculparon y se retiraron una vez que terminaron, en tanto los jóvenes salían de la mansión.

**-Espero que hayas disfrutado de la visita, Clara.-** dijo Alphonse antes de despedirse y tomar la mano de su novia **-Nosotros nos retiramos.-**

**-Gracias Al. Nos veremos mañana en el hospital.-**

Ed y su amiga hicieron un ademan para despedirse de la pareja. Una vez que quedaron solos, el rubio dio media vuelta para dirigirse al interior de su hogar.

**-¿También tienes que irte?-** cuestiono el muchacho a la chica sin voltear a verla.

**-No. He pedido permiso para ausentarme del hospital el ****día**** de hoy****. Por fortuna tu hermano es un buen medico, y no tendrá problemas para suplirme.-**

**-Si es por mí, no tenías que hacerlo.-**

**-No asistir al trabajo para visitar a un viejo amigo no lo considero un desperdicio. Si hubiera podido habría venido antes, pero como ya te explique, estuve fuera del país por compromisos de trabajo, y de no haber sido por tu hermano no me habría enterado de tu regreso.-**

**-No tenía ánimo para ver a nadie.-**

**-Lo se. También Al me lo dijo.-**

**-Veo que Al te tiene enterada de muchas cosas.-**

**-Y no lo culpo. Después de todo, esta muy preocupado por ti.-**

Edward se llevo una mano a la frente en señal de fastidio, provocando que Clara suspirara cansada.

**-¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? Creo que… hay muchas de las que debemos hablar.-**expreso la chica mientras extendía una de sus manos para que Ed la tomara.

El joven la miró con inseguridad, pero segundos después su mirada se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de su amiga.

Luego, poco a poco, el rubio estiro su mano para tomar la de la mujer que tenia enfrente.

**-De acuerdo.-**

Sin más, ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar por el jardín para llegar a la salida de la mansión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La noche comenzaba a caer. Después del trabajo, Alphonse se dirigía en su vehículo junto con Winry para llevarla a su casa.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero a pesar de eso el silencio no representaba incomodidad para los jóvenes.

La rubia miraba por su ventana. Lucía distraída, había permanecido así desde esa mañana.

Para el muchacho, ese detalle no pasaba desapercibido, pero decidió no decir nada, hasta ese momento, cuando la actitud de su prometida termino intrigándolo.

**-¿****Pasa algo****?-** pregunto Al sacando a Winry de su distracción.

**-No****. Es solo que últimamente han sucedido muchas cosas, y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.-**

**-Si, lo sé. Y aun espero que sucedan más de ahora en adelante.-**

**-¿Lo dices por tu hermano?-**

El joven sonrió divertido, mientras que Winry sentía una extraña y dolorosa punzada en el pecho.

La chica bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar un poco su tristeza, la cual aun no sabía como interpretar. Permaneció pensativa algunos minutos más.

Por algún motivo aun desconocido para ella, la relación que Edward mantenía con Clara le intrigaba.

Tenía varios meses de conocer a esa mujer, ambas solían llevar una relación cordial y respetuosa, pero no podía considerarla una amiga todavía.

Pero el hecho que le sorprendía, era el trato que tenia hacia con el mayor de los hermanos, lo cual le había hecho sospechar que entre ellos dos podía existir algo, y hasta llego a especular que ella podía ser la causa de que el joven se hubiera ido lejos, aunque al reflexionarlo durante mas tiempo termino desechando la idea.

No podía seguir pensando mas, las dudas comenzaban a invadirla y a crearle desesperación. Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas, por lo que, después de titubear un rato, decidió comentarlo con Alphonse.

**-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Al?-**

**-Por supuesto.-** respondió el aludido tranquilamente

**-¿Por qué le has pedido ayuda a Clara?-**

Al miro levemente sorprendido a Winry, aunque no dudo en contestar enseguida a su cuestionamiento.

**-Por que… creo que ella es la única persona que puede ayudar a mi hermano. Verás, como ya te había dicho antes, Clara es amiga nuestra desde que éramos pequeños, pero por ser de la misma edad, la relación entre ella y mi hermano ha sido más estrecha. Ed confía mucho en ella, siempre ha sido su mejor amiga. Aunque, poco tiempo antes de que el se marchara ellos dos se distanciaron y no volvieron a verse hasta ahora. Nunca supe la razón de eso, pero… sé muy bien que mi hermano no es una persona rencorosa, y que tendría muchos deseos de verla, al igual que ella.-**

**-Edward y ella… ¿tuvieron algo que ver?-** cuestiono temerosa Winry

**-No lo sé, aunque, sinceramente no lo creo****. Ella siempre ha sentido algo por el, pero, creo que para mi hermano ella solo es una buena amiga.-**

Después de esas palabras, Winry sintió una tranquilidad inexplicable, y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, aunque eso solo fue durante breves instantes, ya que Al volvió a tomar la palabra.

**-¿Sabes? Clara… fue la primera mujer de la que estuve enamorado.- **confesó Alphonse con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios **-Eso fue cuando era un adolescente, y lo que ahora siento por ella es una gran admiración. Aunque, recuerdo que en ese entonces llegue a sentir celos de mi propio hermano, y lo único que deseo ahora es que el valore el amor que Clara siente por el****.-**

Al escuchar esa declaración, la rubia volvió a caer en la confusión.

¿Por qué no podía compartir los deseos de Alphonse¿Por qué no podía evitar angustiarse cuando pensaba en Edward?

Giro su vista hacia la ventana del auto nuevamente, perdiéndose otra vez en sus pensamientos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ed y Clara caminaban por una calle iluminada por una tenue luz. De vez en cuando el hacia un comentario que provocaba que la chica sonriera alegre.

No había duda de que estaban pasando un momento agradable.

De pronto, ambos se detuvieron frente a una de las casas. Clara se apresuro a abrir la puerta de la valla que cercaba la vivienda, luego invito a su amigo a entrar.

Los jóvenes permanecieron algunos segundos en la entrada. La chica no hizo ningún intento de abrir la puerta, queriendo así prolongar la despedida.

**-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Ed.-** expresó la rubia

**-Sabes que no tienes que agradecerlo.-**

**-Espero que podamos tener citas como esta más seguido.-**

**-De acuerdo, lo que digas.- **respondió el muchacho con un leve sonrojo.

Los dos permanecieron callados después de su breve charla. Parecía que ambos tenían deseos de hablar sobre algo importante, pero ninguno logro pronunciar una palabra.

El silencio se volvió incomodo, por lo que Clara fue la primera en acabar con la situación.

**-Bien, es tarde y mañana debo ir al hospital. Será mejor que entre.-**

**-****Si, nos veremos después.-**

La chica deposito un beso en la mejilla del joven Elric como despedida, después entro rápidamente a su hogar, pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta fue llamada de nuevo por el rubio.

**-¡Clara, espera!-**

La aludida salió de nueva cuenta para encontrarse con el.

**-¿Qué sucede, Edward?-**

**-Yo… desde hace mucho he querido decirte algo.-**

**-¿De que se trata?-**

**-Tenías razón, siempre la tuviste, y sin embargo yo no quise escucharte. Todo el tiempo trataste de advertirme acerca de Dante, y yo… te lastime mucho aquel día.-**

Sin perder un segundo más, la mujer posó uno de sus dedos en la boca del muchacho, impidiéndole el seguir hablando.

**-¡Basta Edward! Sé muy bien lo que quieres decir y no es necesario que lo ****hagas.-**

**-Esto ha estado atormentándome desde hace años ¿sabes?-** dijo el joven liberándose con cuidado de la presión que ejercían los dedos sobre sus labios.

**-No deseo que sientas culpabilidad, y tampoco quiero que esa sea la razón por la que estas conmigo ahora.-**

**-No, esa no es la razón. Tú sabes lo que significas para mí y es por eso que me siento mal por lo que hice aquel día. Trataste de protegerme, pero yo creí que solo actuabas así porque estabas celosa. Estaba equivocado. Perdóname.-**

Clara se mantuvo en silencio, limpiando unas pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, para luego esforzarse en sonreír un poco.

**-Tú… no estabas tan equivocado después de todo. Nunca ha sido un secreto el h****echo de que yo te ame, y respeté**** el hecho de que tú no me correspondieras. Pero, al aparecer Dante en tu vida, pude darme cuenta de sus intenciones, y me lleno de rabia el hecho de que dejaste de ponerme atención. Ella lo era todo para ti, y no pude evitar sentir celos. Por eso trate de separarte de ella a cualquier costo, y sé que yo también te hice daño. Al final, puede que ninguno de los dos estuviera equivocado. Así que no tienes que disculparte.-**

Edward sintió dolor en el pecho al ver a su amiga derramar algunas lagrimas, por lo que se acerco a ella y posó una de sus manos en el rostro de ella, limpiando con sus dedos las pequeñas gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Clara se sonrojo ante aquel inesperado acto, y en un impulso, se aferro al cuerpo del muchacho abrazándolo con fuerza, a lo que el correspondió enseguida.

**-Me da rabia… el hecho de que no hayas sido tu la mujer de la que me enamorara.-** dijo Ed mientras estrechaba a la chica **-Pero… no se puede mandar sobre los sentimientos.-**

**-Déjame estar a tu lado, no me importa que no me ames aun. Puede que con el tiempo llegues a enamorarte de mí. Quiero hacerte olvidar tu sufrimiento, lo único que deseo es hacerte feliz.-**

**-No seria justo engañarnos ****así****, y mucho menos para ti. No quiero lastimarte****. Además, hace tiempo que jure no volver a amar a nadie otra vez. El amor te hace vulnerable, y al final solo te destruye. Es por eso que ya no me siento capaz de corresponder al amor de otra persona. Lo siento.-**

La rubia deshizo lentamente el abrazo para mirar al joven, después le acaricio una de las mejillas con ternura.

**-****Confió en que algún día puedas olvidarlo todo y vuelvas a confiar. Te esperare hasta entonces.-**

El muchacho bajo la mirada mientras sonreía con tristeza, para después dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida con lentitud.

**-Será mejor que me vaya. Debes ir a trabajar mañana.-**

**-Si.-** respondió ella en un susurro, en tanto solo lo veía alejarse.

Edward se mantuvo pensativo durante todo el camino hasta llegar a su hogar, y aun ahí se mantenía en el mismo estado, hasta que al subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación se encontró a Alphonse saliendo de la propia.

El menor de los hermanos esbozo una leve sonrisa al ver al recién llegado.

**-¿Y bien¿Qué tal tu cita, hermano?-** cuestiono Al divertido

El mayor pareció ignorar la pregunta, y solo se limitó a seguir caminando a su destino. Una vez que abrió la puerta de su recamara se detuvo y suspiro con cansancio.

**-Supongo… que bien.-** dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Después, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su cama, colocándose boca arriba y llevando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, pero había algo mas que rondaba por su mente.

Por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en _ella_. La mujer que captó su atención con una sola sonrisa. No podía negar que le encantaba verla, y su belleza lo cautivaba, pero en ocasiones creía odiarla porque despertaba en el ese sentimiento que el mismo deseaba evitar.

Además, Winry Rockbell era una mujer prohibida para el y eso hacia que odiara más la situación.

Pero¿Qué representaba ella en su vida¿Era solo una obsesión¿O acaso esa chica representaba para el una nueva ilusión?

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos que cruzaron su mente antes de que el muchacho cerrara los ojos y quedara dormido.


	6. Extraña convivencia

**Capítulo 6- Extraña convivencia**

Edward sonreía levemente mientras cerraba un poco sus ojos debido al contacto con la luz solar, aunque ese hecho parecía no perjudicar al agradable ambiente en el que se encontraba.

No faltaba mucho tiempo para que oscureciera, y en realidad, no le importaba. Podría estar ahí bastante tiempo, disfrutando de la compañía de aquella chica que estaba sentada frente a el, en una de las mesas del enorme jardín.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaban conversando, todo era tan ameno que no se había tomado la molestia de mirar el reloj.

Luego de unos segundos, el muchacho ya no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en nada más, ya que, después de tomar un poco de agua de su vaso, volvió a escuchar la voz de la joven.

**-Entonces¿Cuál es tu conclusión acerca del libro?-**

**-¿Romeo y Julieta?-** cuestionó Ed para asegurarse, recibiendo de la chica una señal de afirmación **-Un libro demasiado comercial, con una historia romántica demasiado melosa, pero con un buen conflicto planteado.-** respondió el rubio tajante.

**-Hasta ahora no he encontrado un libro del cual puedas darme una buena opinión.-** respondió ella en fingido tono de reproche.

**-Por supuesto que los hay. Es ****solo que**** la bibliografía que mencionas es bastante pobre.-** se defendió el mayor de los Elric con seriedad.

**-De acuerdo, entonces mencióname alguno.-**

**-Uno de mis favoritos es "Grandes esperanzas" de Dickens****. Contiene una buena trama****, los personajes son psicológicamente convincentes**** y el conflicto amoroso me parece… bastante realista**** e interesante****.- **

**-¡Vaya! Al fin compruebo que no todo en este mundo te desagrada.-** dijo la muchacha entre una pequeña risa.

**-Hablas como si yo fuese un amargado.-**

**-Lo que pasa… es que eres un poco extraño, y… ciertamente complicado.-**

Edward suspiro un poco antes de esbozar nuevamente una sonrisa.

**-Trataré de tomar eso como un cumplido… Winry.-**

La aludida no pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar de que aquella charla sobre obras literarias ya se había extendido bastante ella aun conservaba su interés. Le agradaba, y aun más porque sabia que de ese modo se acercaba más a el y comenzaba a conocerlo mejor. Resultaba una interesante experiencia descubrir más acerca de el, de lo que le agradaba y lo que no, de las cosas que le inquietaban y de lo que le hacia sentir bien. Todo eso le permitía indagar sobre aquel hombre y era algo que de verdad disfrutaba.

Después de pensarlo un poco, un raro sentimiento la invadió. Las cosas habían cambiado de un modo extraordinario. Jamás se imagino a ella misma sosteniendo una agradable conversación con Ed, ni siquiera aunque en el fondo supiera que el no era una mala persona, lo único que sucedía era que les resultaba difícil convivir tanto a uno como a otro, pero todo cambio en una sola tarde hacía poco más de una semana, misma que volvía súbitamente a la mente de la rubia.

_Flash back_

_El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y el jardín de la mansión Elric se iluminaba con la tenue luz de algunos faroles._

_Por algún motivo aun desconocido, ese era el momento predilecto del día para Ed, quien se había forjado ya la costumbre de pasear por los jardines, en busca de un poco de tranquilidad, la cual solo la encontraba en ese lugar._

_Caminaba distraído, con la__ mirada perdida en algún punto de aquel hermoso atardecer. Suspiro con serenidad. Por breves instantes podía sentir que se olvidaba de todo; de Dante, de su padre, y todo lo que lo agobiaba._

_Cerro los ojos unos segundos, dejando que el viento soplara sobre su cara y alborotara un poco su cabello. Luego, abrió los ojos desconcertado, ya que la brisa le había hecho llegar un agradable y familiar aroma, la fragancia de la persona que había estado atormentando sus pensamientos desde hacía varios días._

_Giro su rostro, hasta que su mirada la encontró. Ahí estaba Winry, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal, donde, después de llegar, se detuvo._

_Permaneció algunos minutos __así__dudando si tocar o no el timbre, como si por alguna extraña razón ella evitara entrar_

_Después de tanto titubear, la rubia finalmente se __alejó__ de la puerta, dando media vuelta para retirarse. Y fue entonces cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron._

_Los azules ojos de la chica derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas, delatando su tristeza, la cual deseaba ocultar._

_El, por su parte, sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al verla así. No soportaba ver llorar a una mujer, y mucho menos a ella, quien sin ninguna __razón o __explicación le agradaba bastante.__ A pesar de que el mismo se oponía, algo en su interior le obligaba a ir hacia ella, y buscar la forma de mitigar su dolor__. Finalmente accedió a sus impulsos y se dirigió hasta donde ella se encontraba._

_Winry, apresuró__ su paso para abandonar el lugar, mientras su angustia se hacia cada vez más evidente, en tanto Ed trataba de alcanzarla._

_Ya que la tuvo a una mínima distancia, la tomó de los hombros haciendo que ella se girara._

_La chica no dijo nada por aquel acto, no estaba de humor para reprochar nada, solo podía seguir derramando más llanto__, mientras el muchacho la miraba confuso._

_**-¿Quieres explicarme… que haces en mi casa en este estado?-**__ pregunto el rubio en su habitual tono sereno, mismo que Winry interpreto en ese momento como amable._

_**-Solo… venia a buscar a Alphonse, pero…-**__ la joven no concluyo con su respuesta, haciendo que Ed suspirara cansado._

_**-Deberías saber que el no esta aquí ahora.-**_

_**-No. No lo sé. Durante estos últimos días Al se ha comportado muy extraño. No me permite verlo cuando esta en el hospital, no me llama, no **__**me busca. Es como si quisiera evitarme. Por eso he venido a buscarlo aquí. Deseo hablar con el.-**_

_**-No te preocupes. No tengo idea de porque Al actué así, pero te aseguro… que no es culpa tuya. ¿Lo entiendes?-**_

_Una vez que termino con su explicación, el mayor de los hermanos soltó a __la rubia de su agarre. Ella, por su parte, limpio sus __lágrimas__intentando tranquilizar__se_

_Edward se relajo al verla más calmada, por lo que poco a poco se alejo de ella, dirigiéndose a una de las mesas del jardín que estaba próxima a ellos. Después, se dejó caer con pesadez en uno de los asientos, para luego cruzarse de brazos y permanecer con un aire pensativo._

_Winry lo miró confundida, sintiéndose como fuera de la realidad. Las acciones de ese hombre eran demasiado im__pulsivas e impredecibles. En otras ocasiones le había tratado como si la odiara, pero ahora, parecía que se había esforzado por no verla llorar, aunque su forma de consolarla era demasiado inusual, pero no podía negar que esas palabras le habían hecho sentir muy bien, y aun más la preocupación que el demostraba._

_La muchacha aun no dejaba a un lado sus pensamientos, cuando la voz del joven le hizo distraerse._

_**-Será muy cansado que lo esperes de pie, así que puedes tomar asiento… aquí a mi lado.-**__ dijo Ed señalando__ una de las sillas que estaba junto a el._

_Ante aquella invitación, la chica no pudo más que trazar una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se acercaba hasta el hermano de su prometido._

_**-Gracias. De verdad… eres muy amable.-**__ dijo Winry haciendo que Edward se sonrojara levemente y desviara su mirada._

_**-Tonta, no tienes nada que agradecer.-**__ susurro el rubio fingiendo molestia._

_Ella sonrió aun más, sintiendo como su tristeza desaparecía poco a poco._

_Luego, un agradable silencio surgió. Ambos veían como el sol se ocultaba lentamente, y parecían disfrutarlo._

_Después de varios minutos, las miradas de los jóvenes volvieron a encontrarse. La chica sonrió de una manera tierna, ablandando la dura expresión del mayor de los hermanos._

_Él mismo se sorprendía del efecto que ella podía tener__ en__é__l con ese simple acto. Se sentía molesto, vulnerable y frágil, pero aun así, le agradaba._

_La imagen de ella invadía su mente, como una exquisita y agobiante tortura._

_No supo en que momento sucedió, so__lo sabí__a que ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse de ese sentimiento__. El sentimiento que desde hacía mucho tiempo el deseaba evitar._

_Pero era algo prohibido. Ella era la prometida de su hermano, la mujer de una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Más eso no evitó que el afecto hacia esa joven surgiera, y negarlo significaba traicionarse a sí mismo._

_Y con esos pensamientos, Edward rompió el encanto del momento__. Su semblante se volvió sombrío, reflejando la misma seriedad de siempre_

_Su primer impulso fue alejarse de la chica, por lo que se levanto de su asiento sin previo aviso, confundiéndola._

_**-Debo irme. Tengo… asuntos que atender-**__ dijo Ed fingiendo una excusa._

_El joven Elric dio media vuelta para retirarse, no sin antes notar como ella miraba tristemente hacia el suelo._

_Sintió remordimiento, pero permanecer más tiempo ahí significaba su perdición. Estaba decidido a irse, pero un suave agarre a su mano derecha lo hizo detenerse._

_Volvió a girarse, encontrando a Winry sosteniéndolo con ambas manos. De nuevo la desolación se reflejaba en su rostro, acompañado de algunas lágrimas, haciendo que la culpabilidad de Edward se incrementara._

_El muchacho__ se arrodilló frente a la silla, quedando a la altura de la rubia, mientras que con su mano libre levantaba la cara de ella._

_**-No quiero estar sola. No quiero… que tú también me dejes.- **__musitó la joven entre sollozos._

_Escuchar __esas palabras__ de la boca de esa mujer fue suficiente para destrozar la fuerte voluntad de Ed, quien después de limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos de la chica, __volvió a tomar asiento._

_Suspiro de nueva cuenta, sin apartar su vista de la joven._

_**-Eres una niña muy difícil¿lo sabias?-**_

_**-Gracias-**__ susurró Winry mientras una nueva sonrisa adornaba su rostro._

_**-Ya te dije… que no tienes nada que agradecer.-**__ contestó el rubio con tranquilidad._

_El __muchacho__ sonrió también, pero ese gesto era más una señal de resignación. Si esa era obra del destino, no __estaba dispuesto a__ oponerse a el._

_Las __tímidas__ palabras de ella iniciaron una conversación, y__ con solo ese acto, la brecha que existía entre ellos __poco a poco __comenzaba a desaparecer_

_Fin de flash back_

Había pasado más de una semana desde ese agradable encuentro, y desde aquel día sus "citas" se volvieron diarias. Ella lo visitaba desde la tarde, y todo terminaba cuando Alphonse llegaba a casa por la noche.

El tiempo comenzaba a parecerles escaso para estar con juntos, puesto que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía mutua.

Un sentimiento de felicidad invadía a la joven el recordar el día en que todo había cambiado entres ellos, por lo que inconscientemente sonreía, mientras Ed la llamaba, extrañado por su semblante.

**-Winry¿sigues aquí?-** cuestiono el joven en tono de broma

**-Lo siento.-**

**-Has estado muy distraída mientras hablábamos.-**

**-He estado pensando en muchas cosas. Como el hecho… ****de que tú**** y Al sean tan diferentes.-**

**-Eso ha sido así desde que éramos niños.-**

**-Es extraño que a pesar de la admiración que te tiene, haya muy pocas similitudes entre Alphonse y tú.-**

**-¿A que te refieres?-** pregunto Edward frunciendo el seño.

**-El carácter de ambos es muy opuesto, y… también sus profesiones.-**

El escritor rió con sutileza mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

**-El motivo de nuestras profesiones es algo que también se remonta a nuestra infancia. Supongo que Al aun no te ha dicho porque eligió ser médico.-**

Winry negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el mayor de los hermanos continuara.

**-Fue… por nuestra madre. Poco después de que Alphonse naciera, a ella ****se ****le ****diagnosticó**** una extraña enfermedad. Fue tratada por médicos muy****reconocidos****, pero ninguno pudo hacer nada, solo prolongaban su vida y su sufrimiento.****Al y yo crecimos viendo como nuestra madre moría poco a poco cada día. Eso nos deprimía, pero, Al nunca quiso perder las esperanzas, y le prometió a mamá que se convertiría en una gran médico cuando se hiciera mayor, y que el la curaría. Cuando ella murió, llegue a pensar que el se olvidaría de su promesa, pero no fue así.-**

**-Lo lamento.-** susurro la rubia.

**-Tal vez… no debería contarte esto.-**

**-Yo… en realidad deseo saber más. Sobre Alphonse, sobre ti…-**

El muchacho lanzó un suspiro casi inaudible antes de continuar.

**-En cuanto a mi, la verdad es que****… yo nunca pensé en llegar a ser algo. Desde niño, siempre era el mejor de mi clase. Trataba de sobresalir en todo, pero no era porque me agradara, sino porque yo era bastante complaciente con mi padre. Como sucesor de la familia, tenia la obligación de ser el mejor en todo, pero a mi no me interesaba, ni ser reconocido ni admirado, ni tampoco quedarme con la empresa familiar. Me sentía sofocado. Y fue hasta después de la muerte de mi madre que yo deje de hacer todo eso. Creo que después de eso ya nada, excepto Alphonse me importaba. Pero, sin darme cuenta, comencé a refugiarme demasiado en los libros. Eran mi distracción, y poco a poco también se convirtieron en mi pasión, aunque ni aun ****así**** tuve deseos de convertirme en escritor en esos momentos. Eso fue hasta después de irme a Inglaterra****. Estaba deprimido y comencé a escribir mis historias, solo para despejar mi mente. Hasta que un buen amigo con el que vivía en esa época leyó uno de mis escritos, y me animó para seguir escribiendo. Fue así como me convertí en novelista.-**

**-Todo eso… debió ser duro para ti.-**

**-La peor parte, fue cuando se lo comunique a mi padre. Se puso furioso, y amenazo con traerme de regreso a casa, pero para ese entonces yo ya no era un hijo bueno y obediente, y ese fue otro de los motivos por los que me distancie de mi familia.-**

**-Me desconcierta un poco que tu padre no se sienta orgulloso de ti.-**

**-De alguna manera puedo entenderlo, pero aun ****así no ****lo**** acept****o****. En cambio, Al creció con una educación diferente a la ****mía****, a pesar de ser hermanos. Nuestro padre nunca tuvo ningún interés ****en que el fuera el ****heredero. El más bien era el hijo al que podía mimar**** y consentir**** por ser el más pequeño, mientras que yo debía ser un ejemplo de rectitud. El hijo al que podía presionar y manipular.-**

**-Creo que tu percepción acerca de tu padre es demasiado fría.-**

**-Lo que sucede es que no lo conoces como yo.-**

Después de una platica tan tensa. Algunos minutos de silencio se hicieron presentes.

Winry trataba de asimilar y entender todo lo que había escuchado. Ahora que conocía más sobre la vida del muchacho sentía que podía entenderlo aun mejor. Pero sobre todo, agradecía la confianza que el comenzaba a tenerle. Le hacia pensar que el comenzaba a aceptarla como una parte importante en su vida.

La rubia sacudió su cabeza, recriminándose a si misma por sus pensamientos. Sentía que estaba siendo precipitada en sus conclusiones, además de que el hecho de pensar así le hacia sentir culpable. Culpable, porque de verdad deseaba eso. Deseaba ser importante para el, porque para ella él lo era.

Tenia que aceptarlo y el hecho de que ella se reprochara por su "traición" no iba a cambiar nada. Ahora que comenzaba a ser una parte activa de su vida no podía negar que el significaba algo para ella, aunque aun no podía definir con exactitud que.

Solo sabia que al estar con el, una parte de ella misma se sentía completa, tranquila, algo similar a lo que sentía con Al, pero con más intensidad.

Y tan solo el pensar en ello le producía miedo. Miedo de pensar que se estaba enamorando de el.

El silencio se estaba volviendo incomodo para la chica, ya que solo le hacia pensar en cosas que ella no deseaba reflexionar, por lo que agradeció al cielo cuando el joven volvió a dirigirse a ella.

**-Winry… muchas gracias… por escucharme.-**

**-No tienes nada que agradecer.-** respondió la aludida, empleando las mismas palabras que el le dijera ese día.

Ambos sonrieron con timidez, y un nuevo silencio se formo entre ellos.

Ahora era Edward quien se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Estar con esa joven solo le hacia sentir algo extraño.

Su mente encontraba una agradable paz que el deseaba conservar por siempre, pero contradictoriamente su corazón latía con emoción, haciéndole sentir vivo y feliz.

En esa mujer había encontrado algo más que simple belleza. Ella era amable, inteligente y divertida, aunque en realidad el pudo darse cuenta de alguna de esas cualidades desde su primer encuentro.

Su personalidad le agrado desde poco después de conocerla, pero el debía mantener su distancia y estar a la defensiva por la misma razón de que ella le simpatizaba, y el no podía permitirse eso.

Se molestaba con él mismo por ese motivo. Sentía que estaba comportándose como un adolescente estúpido.

Lo único que el pretendía era mantener su barrera con el mundo, y no admitirse poder sentir afecto hacia otra mujer.

No más. Ya no estaba dispuesto a sufrir de nuevo. Sus sentimientos ya estaban demasiado heridos, y no deseaba pasar otra vez por aquella experiencia.

Por eso, estar con Winry le hacia sentir extraño. Feliz y molesto a la vez. Pero esa rabia solo podía sentirla contra el mismo, por ser tan vulnerable.

Pero después de todo, era humano, y no podía olvidarse completamente de sus emociones.

Edward cerró los ojos un par de segundos, después giro su vista para encontrarse con la de ella.

El intercambio de miradas era intenso. No había necesidad de decir palabras, además de que ninguno tenía nada que decir.

El rubio seguía confundido, mientras sus ojos color miel se perdían en los azules de ella.

Sintió como pocos instantes se volvieron una eternidad, y en ese tiempo, el mundo dejo de existir para ambos.

Se miraban, y con ese acto parecía que deseaban expresar muchas cosas, mientras que los dos jóvenes deseaban indagar más en la mirada del otro.

No había ninguna razón que justificara aquel acto, pero lo cierto era que los dos lo deseaban.

Ed pudo notar como las mejillas de Winry adquirían una leve tonalidad roja, y sus rosados labios se entreabrían levemente, como si le costara respirar.

La chica comenzó a avergonzarse un poco por sus reacciones, pero no podía evitarlo, y menos con la vista de el muchacho sobre ella.

El contacto visual se volvía más tenso, pero ninguno de ellos deseaba evitarlo, por lo que no desviaron sus miradas.

La joven sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza al notar como el mayor de los hermanos comenzaba a acortar la distancia de sus rostros, por lo que su sonrojo aumento considerablemente.

Edward estaba fuera de sí. Deseaba detenerse, pero su impulso era más fuerte. Se moría por besarla en ese momento.

Estaban cada vez más cerca el uno del otro, tanto que podían sentir sus alientos mezclarse.

Winry cerró sus ojos, esperando sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de él. Implorando para que acabara su tortura. Apenas sintió un leve roce, cuando se percató de que el se separaba de ella con rapidez.

Al abrir los ojos, la chica pudo vislumbrar las luces de un vehículo, por lo que entendió el motivo de la repentina reacción del joven.

Completamente avergonzada, la rubia se levanto de su asiento, dirigiéndose hasta el auto para recibir a Alphonse, quien llegaba acompañado de Clara.

El menor de los Elric esbozó una forzada sonrisa al ver a su novia acercarse, mientras que para ella, el rostro pálido del muchacho no fue ignorado.

**-Al¿Qué te sucede¿Estas enfermo?-** cuestionó con preocupación.

**-No es nada. Solo estoy algo cansado.-**

**-Vayamos adentro. Te acompañare a cenar y después te iras a dormir.-**

Alphonse asintió con la cabeza, mientras se dejaba guiar por la muchacha, quien antes de entrar, dirigió su mirada hacia Ed, quien solo se limito a sonreír con amargura debido a la frustración y encoger sus hombros.

Edward solo pudo ver como se alejaban. Esa era la hora que más odiaba del día: cuando tenía que verla partir a los brazos de otro hombre.

Sabia que era él quien estaba de más, pero no podía evitar ese deseo que sentía por ella. Deseo por poseerla solo el. Sabia que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, ni aunque el otro hombre fuera su propio hermano.

Parecía que después de mucho meditarlo estaba dispuesto a llegar a una conclusión. Quería creer que ya estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero no deseaba precipitarse.

El hecho de que ella fuera una mujer a la que le confiara sus sentimientos, y a la que deseara entregarse sin reservas solo le hacían sospechar una cosa: estaba enamorado de ella.

Aun así, no podía dar cabida a ese amor. Winry era una mujer prohibida, era la prometida de su hermano, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, deseaba mandar al diablo esa situación. El que estuviera comprometida no borraba lo que el sentía hacia ella.

Le resultaba difícil colocar en la balanza la lealtad hacia su hermano o hacia sus propios sentimientos.

Sacudió su cabeza, estaba seguro de que su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar demasiado, y ya no quería pensar más sobre el asunto, además, tenia a lado suyo a una persona que le distraía de sus pensamientos.

Clara solo observaba a Ed, mientras este permanecía callado y pensativo, pero minutos después, le hizo volver a la realidad al sujetar uno de sus hombros.

**-¿Podemos irnos?-** pregunto Clara.

**-Si.-** dijo el rubio después de dar un profundo suspiro.

Y sin más, subieron a un auto, saliendo así de la mansión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Winry se encontraba sentada en el comedor junto a Alphonse.

La joven estaba distraída, tocando sus labios de manera inconsciente, haciendo latir su corazón rápidamente recordando lo que había estado a punto de suceder entre ella y Edward.

No estaba segura de lo que hubiera ocurrido si nadie les hubiese detenido, puesto que ambos habían deseado que fuese así, y no quería imaginar lo que habría sido si no hubiera un límite.

Se había dejado llevar, pero ¿Por qué¿Era amor o solo pasión lo que le hubiera llevado a cometer una locura?

No se consideraba una mujer impulsiva, pero ese hombre le hacia serlo.

¿De verdad estaría enamorada de el?

Suspiro cansada. No deseaba pensar más en ello, porque de ser así, su desesperación la hubiese llevado hasta las lágrimas, y no deseaba hacerlo frente a Al.

En tanto, el rubio también permanecía pensativo y distante, actitud que tenía desde hacía casi dos semanas.

Alphonse solo movía el tenedor de un lado a otro del plato, formando círculos, mientras su vista se fijaba en algún otro punto del lugar.

Winry prefirió dejar de reflexionar, y centrar su atención en su prometido, quien seguía en silencio.

Sin más, la chica llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Al, quien volteo a verla con la misma expresión de seriedad.

**-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-** cuestiono ella en tono comprensivo

**-No es nada. Solo algunos problemas en el hospital.-**

**-¿Puedo ayudarte?-**

**-No. Es algo que solo yo puedo resolver. Además, no quiero que sigas queriendo resolverlo todo, Winry.-**

La aludida se sintió herida por esas palabras, por lo que lentamente retiro su mano del rostro del joven y bajo la vista.

Al notar esa reacción, el joven masajeó sus sienes, sintiéndose estúpido por lastimarla.

No solía comportarse así, pero en ese momento sus preocupaciones eran tan grandes que no se daba cuenta de su actitud hiriente para con ella.

_"Creo que después de todo, me parezco un poco a mi hermano"_ pensó el muchacho segundos antes de estirar su mano para acariciar el cabello de su novia.

**-Lo siento. No quise lastimarte, es solo que…-** Alphonse no puedo terminar su frase, ya que la mano de la rubia se posó de nueva cuenta en sus labios.

**-No tienes que explicarme nada. Lamento no poder ayudarte.-**

**-Ya has hecho demasiado preocupándote por mí.-**

Hubo pocos segundos de silencio, mismos que Al volvió a interrumpir.

**-Me iré dentro de cuatro días a otro hospital fuera de la ciudad. Tengo asuntos pendientes que atender. Me demorara algo de tiempo.-**

**-¿Cuánto?-** preguntó la rubia sin ocultar la sorpresa que le provocaba la noticia

**-No estoy seguro, pero, te prometo que estaré de regreso antes de la boda.-**

**-¿Puedo acompañarte?- **

**-No es conveniente. Además, aun hay muchas cosas que debes hacer aquí. Y ahora que lo menciono, quiero agradecerte lo que estas haciendo por mi hermano. Sé que le ayuda mucho estar con otras personas.-**

Winry sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a su prometido. De nuevo se sentía como una traidora al darse cuenta de que el ignoraba los sentimientos que tanto ella como Ed escondían profundamente. Algo que estaba muy lejos de ser simple amistad.

El hecho de que el menor de los Elric se levantara de su asiento para retirarse, hizo que la chica volviera a la realidad.

**-Estoy muy cansado****. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Mañana temprano le daré la noticia a mi familia. Buenas noches.-**

**-Buenas noches.-** musitó ella mientras lo veía alejarse.

Y sin más que decir, Alphonse se perdió de la vista de su prometida al subir las escaleras, mientras que ella, tomaba sus cosas para dirigirse a su hogar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya muy entrada la noche, Ed y Clara se dirigían en el vehículo de ella hacia la mansión Elric.

Su paseo había concluido sin muchas novedades, y faltaba poco para que llegaran a su destino.

Durante todo el trayecto, ninguno de los dos hizo el menor intento por entablar uno conversación decente, solo se limitaban a comentar algunas trivialidades.

Edward permanecía en el asiento del copiloto, mirando fijamente hacia fuera de la ventanilla, en silencio.

Mientras tanto, Clara no podía apartar su vista del muchacho, incomodándose por el silencioso ambiente.

Finalmente, la rubia carraspeó un poco para distraer a su acompañante, quien se giró a mirarla con un semblante de indiferencia.

**-¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que… últimamente Winry y ****tú**** parecen estarse llevando muy bien****.-**

**-Si, puede ser.-** respondió el joven con desgano.

**-Ella… es una mujer hermosa¿no lo crees?-**

El muchacho le dedico a su amiga una mirada fría después de que ella formulara la pregunta.

**-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Clara?-**

**-Puedo ver la forma como la miras, y como te comportas cuando estas junto a ella. No quiero que cometas una tontería.-**

**-¡No se que estupidez estas tratando de insinuar, pero el hecho de que Winry sea bella y pasemos un buen rato juntos no significa que vaya a acostarme con ella¡De ser así… te habría tenido en mi cama desde hace varios años!-**

Clara bajo su rostro, lastimada por las palabras de su amigo, quien se tranquilizo casi al instante al ver la tristeza que ella reflejaba.

**-Lo lamento. No debí decir eso. Soy un estúpido.-** dijo mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por el cabello de la chica.

**-Lo único que deseo es protegerte. Sé que aun no te has recuperado de lo que Dante te hizo, y no quiero que nadie más vuelva a lastimarte.-**

**-Te lo agradezco, pero sé cuidarme solo. Además, entre Winry y yo no existe nada. Las charlas que tengo con ella son agradables, eso es todo.-**

**-Entiendo.-** respondió la joven fingiendo estar convencida.

Luego, los dos volvieron a quedar callados.

Edward meditaba sus palabras. Sabía que estaba mintiéndole a los demás, y a sí mismo, pero sus sentimientos eran algo que no podía aceptar abiertamente, y mucho menos cuando eran considerados algo prohibido.

Al llegar a su hogar, el rubio se apresuro a bajar del coche, despidiéndose de su amiga desde la puerta de la entrada.

Una vez dentro de la mansión, el joven subió las escaleras con pesadez. Luego, al llegar a su habitación, se tiró a la cama, al tiempo que daba un largo suspiro.

Agradecía estar cansado, de esa manera evitaba pensar.

Poco antes de cerrar los ojos, una ultima imagen llego a la mente del muchacho, mientras una sonrisa se formaba inconscientemente en sus labios.

**-Winry.-**susurró antes de quedar completamente dormido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia.

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Fue un poco raro imaginarme a ambos hermanos Elric hiriendo los corazones de las chicas XD pero fue de verdad divertido. Ojala les haya gustado.

Créanme que hago todo lo posible por no retrasarme mucho, y creo que esta vez mejore un poco, pero de verdad espero que mis constantes retrasos no les hagan perder el interés por esta historia.

En fin, como ultimo comentario les diré que en estos días pienso publicar otro fic (EdxWin para variar XD) y esta vez se tratara de una adaptación (una real, nada de plagios) que de verdad espero, se tomen la molestia de leer.

Sé que es algo precipitado, y más aun porque no he terminado este fic, pero si no lo hago, la idea de esta nueva historia estará dando vueltas en mi cabeza, y eso me frustra.

Pero bueno, ahora solo me resta agradecer a quienes me leen y me dejan sus reviews:

**Blue-Bird07, curiosa, Miss Killer****HiKaRi****-09, walking, genesis-ahome, ****abril-chan****, AniHaruno y ****Tinta****Azul**

¡Gracias a todos¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. Revelaciones

¡Disculpen esta horrible demora! De verdad, estos dos meses de mi vida han estado demasiado ajetreados: volví a mis dos empleos, y mi vida ha dado algunos giros inesperados. Solo espero que me disculpen y puedan seguir leyendo y opinando sobre este fic.

Como breve comentario, les aviso que en capítulos posteriores, este y mi otro fic, "Venganza y pasión" cambiaran de clasificación a M por los próximos contenidos, les avisaré con exactitud cuando serán estos cambios, por ahora, los invito a leer.

Sin más, agradezco a quienes leen y dejan sus reviews, en especial a:

**Leiram, iare, Queka-chan, BlueBird07, Nekito-chan, AniHaruno, abril-chan, genesis-ahome, HiKaRi-09 y Lifheith**

Una gran disculpa a quien no le haya contestado su review del capitulo anterior. Prometo contestarlos todos esta vez.

¡Gracias y hasta la próxima!

**Capítulo 7.-**** Revelaciones **

Dante bajaba por las grandes escaleras de la mansión. Aun era temprano, por lo cual todavía estaba ataviada con uno de sus camisones de dormir, mismo que cubría con una ligera bata.

Se dirigió directamente hasta el comedor, donde tomó asiento para, segundos después, ordenar que sirvieran el desayuno.

Luego de unos instantes, la joven comenzó a revisar la correspondencia de esa mañana. Leyó varios de los sobres, dejando de lado todos los que no fueran de su incumbencia, hasta que encontró uno que extrañamente había llamado su atención.

La misiva estaba dirigida al menor de sus hijastros, y aunque el origen era algo común para el, había algo que le intrigaba de aquella carta, por lo que la guardo de inmediato entre sus ropas al escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

Justo después, Alphonse y Hohenheim se encontraban en el comedor, tomando cada quien sus respectivos lugares.

El menor de los Elric esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver a la esposa de su padre.

**-¿Ha llegado algo en la correspondencia para mí?-** inquirió el muchacho al ver las cartas que se hallaban sobre la mesa.

**-No, esta vez no hay nada para ti, Al-** respondió Dante tranquilamente, provocando que el rostro del rubio denotara cierta preocupación, lo cual despertó más la curiosidad de la mujer hacia aquella carta.

Luego de unos instantes, Hohenheim tomó asiento en la mesa, a lado de su esposa, a quien miraba mientras esbozaba una misteriosa sonrisa.

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio, los cuales parecían ser un poco incómodos para Alphonse, quien sentía que interrumpía algún momento íntimo de su padre y su esposa.

**-Padre, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarles.-** dijo el joven, rompiendo la tensión del momento.

**-Me parece bien. Dante y yo también debemos comunicarles un asunto importante. Solo debemos esperar**** a que ****tú**** hermano también este presente.-**

El menor frunció levemente el ceño. Sabía de antemano que Edward nunca los acompañaría en la mesa. No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que trataba de alejarse lo más posible de Dante y su padre, quien también estaba al tanto de esa situación, y aun sabiendo eso era extraño que solicitara su presencia. Entonces, lo que Hohenheim debía comunicarles era realmente importante, y de solo pensarlo, Al comenzó a tener un incomodo presentimiento.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Ed suspiró profundamente entre sueños, sin poder precisar si se trataba de alivio o por el hecho de estar enamorado.

Hacía apenas pocas horas que había logrado conciliar el sueño, ya que el resto de la noche solo se mantuvo pensativo.

No podía alejar a la chica de su mente, pero a su vez, esos pensamientos solo podían hacerlo sentir culpable, puesto que no pasaba por alto el hecho de que ella era la prometida de su hermano.

Aun dormido, Edward se aferró con fuerza a su almohada, como un acto reflejo, para mantenerse así durante varios minutos.

No pasó mucho tiempo después para que el rubio despertara debido a la molesta e intensa luz que llego de golpe a sus ojos, provocando que se irritara.

**-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?-** cuestionó el muchacho a una mujer de edad avanzada, miembro de la servidumbre, que se encontraba frente a su ventana, recorriendo las cortinas que la cubrían.

**-Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, joven Edward. Es solo… que su padre quiere verlo en el comedor en este momento**.-

Dicho lo anterior, la anciana salió de la habitación para permitir que el muchacho se alistara.

En tanto, el rubio hizo una mueca de enfado y desconcierto. Le era desagradable compartir la mesa con su padre y su esposa, quienes lo sabían de antemano, y si era así, entonces significaba que Hohenheim tenía algo importante de que hablarle.

Trató inútilmente de encontrar algún motivo, y la sola idea de una nueva discusión le hizo sentir un hueco en el estomago.

Ya habiendo terminado de vestirse, el joven salió de su recamara, dando un profundo respiro al momento de cerrar la puerta y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

La mirada de Hohenheim se endureció al ver al mayor de sus hijos entrar hacia el comedor principal con evidente desgano.

**-¿Acaso representa una gran molestia para ti acompañar a tu familia a desayunar de vez en cuando?-** cuestionó el hombre al tiempo que el muchacho tomaba asiento a lado de su hermano.

**-Estoy cansado¿quisieras dejar de gritarme un momento y decirme para que demonios me has llamado?-**

**-Ya te lo he dicho. Por lo menos de vez en cuando podrías sentarte a la mesa con nosotros****. Además, tal parece que todos tenemos cosas importantes que decir el día de hoy. ¿No es así, Alphonse?-**

El aludido sonrío con amabilidad, aunque detrás de ese gesto se escondía una profunda amargura.

**-¿Hay algo que debas decirnos, Al?-** preguntó Edward con seriedad, aunque también reflejaba interés hacia el menor.

**-Yo quería… avisarles que me iré dentro de ****tres**** días… a un hospital fuera del país.-**

**-¿A otro hospital¿Por qué?-** expresó Hohenheim con un poco de alteración.

**-El Doctor Marco me ha recomendado a un hospital de América donde se lleva a cabo un proyecto experimental en el cual desea que participe****.-**

**-¿De cuanto tiempo estas hablando?-** interrumpió Ed escondiendo su preocupación en su semblante sereno.

**-Un mes, aproximadamente. Tengo pensado volver un par de semanas antes de la boda.-**

**-¿Se lo has dicho a Winry?-** inquirió de nuevo el mayor de los hermanos.

**-Si, ella ya lo sabe, pero creo… que no esta muy satisfecha con eso. Winry debe entender que esto es importante para mi profesión. Si viajo a otros sitios podré adquirir más experiencia y conocer otras cosas.-**

Edward guardo silencio. Estaba preocupado por la chica, y más aun, el hecho de que su hermano se alejara le provocaba un extraño sentimiento.

Después de lo que había estado a punto de suceder la noche anterior, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria ante ella, además de que ya ambos sabían que la presencia de Alphonse ya no les perturbaría.

¿Podría todo eso afectar la relación que habían logrado forjar hasta ese momento?

El rubio tuvo que dejar de lado sus pensamientos al ser llamado por Al.

**-Hermano¿me estas escuchando?-**

**-Lo lamento. Me distraje un momento.-**

**-Entonces¿crees que puedas hacerme el favor de estar al pendiente de Winry mientras estoy fuera?-**

**-¿Por qué me estas pidiendo eso a mi?- **cuestionó Ed sorprendido, luchando por ocultar el hecho de que su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza.

**-Es porque Winry y su madre no se frecuentan mucho, y después de mi, tu eres la persona a la que ella le tiene más confianza… y yo también.-** dijo el menor con una pequeña sonrisa. **-Me preocupa que este sola.-**

**-De acuerdo, haré lo que pueda. Recuerda que no suelo ser niñera de nadie.-** contestó el mayor con resignación.

**-Gracias hermano.-**

Edward solo asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía miserable por el hecho de que aun era objeto de la confianza de su joven hermano, cuando el no sentía merecerla. Se consideraba a sí mismo un traidor desde el momento en el que había puesto sus ojos en ella, pero eso era algo que no podía evitar.

El sabía mejor que nadie que no se podía mandar sobre los sentimientos, y esa fue la lección que su relación con Dante le había dejado.

Luego de unos instantes, Hohenheim carraspeó, ganando así la atención de sus hijos.

**-Aun hay algo que nosotros deseamos decirles.-** dijo el padre levantándose de su asiento junto con su esposa. **-Dante y yo hemos recibido una maravillosa noticia, que sin duda va a cambiar las vidas de todos nosotros.-**

De nuevo, una sonrisa de complicidad adorno el rostro del jefe de la familia y de su compañera, intrigando a los jóvenes presentes.

**-Estoy embarazada.-** dijo Dante al fin. **-Hohenheim y yo vamos a ser padres.-**

Lo siguiente fue un incomodo silencio. El anuncio tomó por sorpresa a los hermanos, de quienes no salía ninguna palabra.

La sonrisa de Alphonse se congelo, mientras que el semblante de Edward se ensombrecía.

**-¡Vaya! Yo… de verdad****…**** no se que decir. ¡Los felicito!-** articuló Al aun en medio de su propia confusión.

**-¿Tu no vas a decir nada Edward?-** preguntó el padre, sin notar que el aludido hacia hasta lo imposible por controlar su ira.

**-¿Acaso… de verdad te interesa lo que pueda opinar?-**

**-¡Vamos Ed! No comiences un drama. Por supuesto que me interesa lo que opines. Eres mi hijo.-**

**-En ese caso…-** comenzó el rubio levantándose de su silla y alzando una copa de vino tinto. **-Espero que tu nuevo hijo no resulte una desilusión como yo lo fui, y que logre ser el heredero que siempre esperaste tener.-**

Dicho aquello, el muchacho bebió con rapidez el contenido de la copa, para luego arrojarla al suelo. Después, sin decir más, abandonó el lugar dejando a un furioso Hohenheim y a un confundido Alphonse, quien opto por retirarse también, casi al momento en que su hermano lo hizo.

A los pocos minutos, el sonido de una puerta siendo azotada resonó por toda la mansión.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Riza suspiro con cansancio, mirando el florero sobre su escritorio, que desde hacía varias semanas no resguardaba ninguna flor.

Roy había estado ignorándola desde aquel día en que rechazo su cita por última vez. Ya no insistía con eso, ni le hacia llegar regalos costosos, ni siquiera esas rosas que a ella tanto le agradaban, aunque deseara ocultarlo.

Nada de eso era lo que la chica deseaba. Lo único que ella quería era no ser vista por ese hombre como una mujer más, y aunque su acoso tampoco le agradaba, el hecho de que el la ignorara no le hacia nada bien.

La joven Hawkeye decidió salir de su distracción y comenzó a ocuparse de su trabajo.

En tanto, Roy miraba satisfecho desde la puerta de su oficina, desde donde discretamente la observaba. Luego se adentro a su despacho, sonriendo con descaro.

**-Deseo ver cuanto tiempo más logra resistir. Estoy seguro de que no le soy indiferente como ella asegura.-**

**-Parece que la situación te divierte.- **aseguro con seriedad Jean Havoc, socio y viejo amigo de Mustang.

**-Si te soy sincero, así es.-**

**-De sobra sabes que no estoy conforme con eso. De saber que Riza tendría que pasar por esto, jamás la habría traído a trabajar como tu subordinada, pero ella tiene bastantes necesidades. Su madre esta enferma y necesita atenciones que ella se esfuerza por pagar.-**

**-Ya había escuchado de eso. ¡Pero vamos! Dices todo esto como si trabajar conmigo fuera un infierno.-**

**-¿Sabes? Nunca he estado en desacuerdo con tu promiscua vida amorosa. Jamás te he juzgado por eso, pero ****no estoy de acuerdo en que quieras integrar a Riza a tu "colección". Sabes que ella es diferente a cualquiera de las mujerzuelas con las que has estado.-**

**-Y eso es lo que más me atrae de ella.-**

**-¡Demonios Roy¡Si tan solo la dejaras tranquila!-**

**-¿Para que? Creí que ella ya te había rechazado hace tiempo. ¿Acaso piensas que te aceptará solo porque me aleje de ella?-**

**-Es verdad que me rechazo, pero ahora solo procuro su bienestar, y no quiero que la hagas sufrir.-**

**-No haré nada que ella no deseé. Puedo asegurarte que tarde o temprano ella me aceptara por voluntad propia, y eso ni tú podrás evitarlo.-**

Havoc apretó los dientes en señal de impotencia. Estaba enterado del gran amor que la rubia le profesaba a Roy, y eso le hacia morirse de indignación y de celos, puesto que el no era el dueño de ese afecto. Más, por el bien de ella aceptaba la situación, y el se conformaba con protegerla a distancia.

**-Roy¿tienes idea de cuantos años llevamos siendo amigos?-** cuestionó Jean provocando que Mustang arqueara una ceja.

**-Poco más de quince años, desde que comencé a trabajar para tu padre, siendo apenas un adolescente.-**

**-Sabes que te aprecio; has sido como un hermano para mí. Pero ahora solo quiero advertirte… que no te atrevas a dañar a Riza.-**

**-¿O que harías?-** pregunto el joven de cabello negro en tono desafiante.

**-No lo sé, pero puedo asegurarte que el hecho de que nuestra amistad terminara sería lo de menos.-**

Sin más, el rubio salió del despacho, mientras su amigo lo miraba alejarse, con un extraño gesto que denotaba diversión, pero a la vez reflejaba provocación.

**-Veamos… quien es el que logra llegar más lejos, Havoc.-**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Winry bajó con tristeza la mirada al encontrarse con el gran edificio perteneciente al hospital. Su mirada se notaba apagada, mientras ella se hundía en su frustración.

Después de lo sucedido el día anterior, había logrado armarse de valor para ver a Edward, pero al acudir a la mansión esa mañana, el no había querido recibirla.

Insistió tanto en verlo, pero su voluntad de verlo se esfumó cuando escuchó al joven gritar molesto a la empleada que fue a llamarlo. Supo que el estaba inquieto e irritado, y le intrigaba la razón de su recaída.

Por eso optó por el único recurso que le quedaba: hablar con Alphonse para saber lo ocurrido.

Ahora caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, esperando encontrar a su prometido rápidamente.

Luego de cruzar uno de los corredores, la chica se encontró con Clara, quien le miraba de una manera algo hostil.

**-¡Hola, Clara! Me alegra verte.-** saludó Winry con un poco de timidez.

**-Lo mismo digo.-** respondió la aludida con tono seco.

**-¿Sabes… si es posible que hable con Al?-**

**-Puedes esperarlo fuera de su consultorio. En estos momentos se encuentra atendiendo algunas llamadas.-**

**-Gracias.- **expresó la más joven, poniéndole fin a la incomoda charla.

Después, Winry se disponía a seguir su camino, cuando fue detenida por la voz de Clara.

**-¿Trataste de verlo?-** cuestionó la amiga de los Elric al notar la angustia de la chica.

**-¿A que te refieres?-**

**-No finjas no saber de que estoy hablando. Sabes que me refiero a Edward.-**

La muchacha no contesto, solo se limitó a bajar la mirada, provocando que Clara se exasperara un poco.

**-No me interesa si vienes a averiguar lo que ha pasado, pero si voy a exigirte que te alejes de Ed. Ahora lo que menos le podría beneficiar sería verte.-**

**-¿Acaso tú ya sabes lo que le ocurre?-**

**-Eso no es algo que me corresponda informarte. Habla con Alphonse.-**

Luego de esas palabras, la mayor dio media vuelta para retirarse, por lo que la rubia optó por continuar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo fuera de la oficina de su novio para que este se diera cuenta de su presencia.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Winry¿Estuviste esperando mucho tiempo?-**

**-No te preocupes. He venido a hablar contigo. Es sobre tu hermano.-**

Al escucharla, el joven solo bajo un poco la mirada, suspirando con tristeza. Sin esperar más, hizo un ademán para hacer pasar a la chica a su consultorio, tomando asiento detrás del escritorio.

**-En realidad… yo también estoy un poco desconcertado.- **dijo Al de repente, confundiendo a Winry, quien no comprendía el significado de aquellas palabras. **-Esta mañana, mi padre y Dante nos informaron que tendrán un bebe.-**

La muchacha miró perpleja a su prometido, esperando que continuara.

**-Es la primera vez… que veo a mi hermano enfurecido de esa manera… y no lo entiendo. Admito que yo tampoco me sentí feliz al enterarme, pero… tampoco encuentro una explicación para la reacción de Ed. Creo que no deberíamos ser egoístas con papá, pero algo dentro de mi no puede aceptar esto. Quizás sea el recuerdo que aun tenemos de nuestra madre. Con ese nuevo embarazo, creo que papá ****h****a desplazado a mamá completamente de sus recuerdos… y eso es algo que me duele ****admitir****. Puede ser que mi hermano sienta lo mismo.- **

Alphonse bajó la vista. Sus ojos se nublaban a causa de la tristeza, por lo que la rubia tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, infundiéndole apoyo, lo cual el chico agradeció con una leve sonrisa.

**-Me siento muy afortunado… por que estas a mi lado. Ojala mi hermano no tuviera que pasar por esto solo.-**

**-Intente hablar con el hace un par de horas. No quiso recibirme.-**

**-El no quiere ver a nadie ahora****, pero tal vez, en un par de días más. ¿Sabes? A mi padre se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una fiesta este fin de semana. Quiere darme la despedida, y de paso anunciar lo de su nuevo hijo.-**

Winry asintió lentamente, esperando ansiosa el momento de ver a Edward una vez más.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Ed escuchaba con fastidio todo el alboroto que se había formado en la mansión. La gran fiesta iba a realizarse esa misma noche.

Llevaba tres días sin salir de su habitación, bebiendo grandes cantidades de alcohol.

Todo le resultaba irritante, y no permitía que nadie entrara a lo que ahora era su refugio.

Se encontraba cansado. Durante todo ese tiempo recluido, eran pocos los momentos en los que había logrado conciliar el sueño.

En un breve instante, el rubio deslizó inconscientemente una de sus manos por su cabello, para luego quejarse por un agudo dolor. Entonces, colocó su mano derecha frente a su rostro para mirarla, percatándose de una herida algo profunda en ella, de la cual comenzaba a salir nuevamente un poco de sangre.

En ese momento, no pudo evitar recordar como fue que la había adquirido.

_Flash back_

_Luego de aquel mal rato en el comedor, el joven se retiró furioso a su habitación. Ahí, comenzó a caminar con desesperación, para después, tomar una botella de vino de una de las repisas, disponiéndose a beber todo su contenido._

_Solo era capaz de sentir rabia y frustración, no solo por lo sucedido, sino también por el hecho de haberse vuelto dependiente del alcohol, lo cual comenzó desde el abandono de aquella mujer, que una vez más le hacía sufrir._

_Había pasado un par de horas encerrado, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, cuando de repente, vio la puerta de la habitación abrirse._

_Sus ojos se ensombrecieron al ver a Dante, quien entraba a la recamara, con una sonrisa serena adornando su rostro._

_**-Me sorprende que te hayas vuelto tan débil como para refugiarte en esa basura.-**__ expresó la mujer mirando la copa de vino que Ed sostenía en su mano_

_**-¿A que demonios has venido?-**__preguntó el rubio molesto, aunque sin levantar la voz._

_**-A hablar contigo¿a que más?-**_

_**-¡**__**Ahórrate**__** tus palabras! Me di cuenta de que este era tu maldito**__** plan que ideaste junto con Hohenheim para desheredarme. Después de todo, fue lo que siempre quisiste. Tener a ese niño te dará más derechos y privilegios que siendo solo la esposa del viejo.-**_

_**-No puedes culparme por velar por mis intereses.-**__ dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_**-Sabes que a mí jamás me ha importado la herencia, aun así ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de traicionarme de esa manera?-**_

_**-No te he traicionado cariño.-**____respondió Dante en medio de otra burla. __**-Sabes que eres el único hombre al que sigo deseando.-**_

_Edward endureció la mirada y apretó la mandíbula debido a la ira. Estaba completamente seguro de que ya no amaba a esa mujer, pero le __dolía__ el hecho de que ella insistía demasiado a la antigua relación que habían tenido, y lo atormentaba con los recuerdos que solo podían llenarlo de tristeza, y ahora, ella le había dado una puñalada por la espalda, al engendrar un hijo con otro hombre._

_Eso no le hubiera dolido si por lo menos, ella guardara respeto por el amor que le profesaba antes, pero lo único que hacia era abrumarlo, lo cual ella parecía disfrutar. _

_**-¿Por qué… no puedes dejarme tranquilo¿Por qué quieres seguir interponiéndote en mi vida?-**__ cuestionó el muchacho casi murmurando._

_**-Porque para mi tu no **__**eres indiferente, y quiero seguir siendo parte de tu existencia. Sabes que no amo a tu padre, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a separarme de el, y mucho menos ahora**____**T**__**ú eres el único hombre que me interesa.-**_

_**-¡Jamás volveré contigo!-**_

_La joven frunció el ceño ante la negativa, despertando en ella de lastimar nuevamente al rubio._

_**-Edward… dime¿Qué es lo que más te duele¿El hecho de que Hohenheim vaya a desplazarte por un nuevo heredero, o… el que el ser que llevo en mi vientre… no tiene tu sangre?-**_

_Aquel cuestionamiento fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La furia de Ed se desbordó, haciendo que apretara la copa de vino con demasiada fuerza, rompiéndola en su mano, abriendo una herida que comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente._

_Era tanto su enojo, que apenas logró sentir el ardor que provocaba el vino sobre su __lesión._

_**-¡Me importa poco lo que haga ese anciano que se hace llamar mi padre¡Tampoco me importa lo que suceda contigo o con tu bastardo! **__**¡**__**Lárgate**__**.-**_

_La chica acató de inmediato, temiendo lo que Ed pudiera hacer en el estado en que se encontraba._

_Después de que Dante cerrara la puerta tras de sí, el rubio se dejó caer sobre el suelo, abatido, golpeándolo en repetidas ocasiones para desahogar su sufrimiento._

_Fin del flash back_

No pudo dejar de pensar en aquello desde entonces. Su mente lo agobiaba, y no solo por el asunto de su antigua amante, sino también… por Winry.

Aquella chica había logrado ganarse su amor n poco tiempo, el cual ni siquiera sabía si era correspondido, pero le había permitido crear una nueva ilusión.

Ahora eso ya no importaba. Dante se encargo aquel día de pisotear sus sentimientos y destruir su nueva confianza en el amor. Le hizo recordar lo que era ser despreciado por la persona que amabas y creías que te amaba; ser traicionado, herido.

No quería volver a pasar por esa experiencia.

Luego de aquellas duras reflexiones, Edward caminó con pesadez y dificultad hacía su cama, donde se recostó, para después, abrazarse a sí mismo y comenzar a llorar amargamente.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Los días siguientes habían sido difíciles para Al, y más aun por la situación de su hermano, a quien no vio salir de su habitación después de haber recibido la noticia.

No podía evitar estar preocupado, lo cual lo expresaba en su rostro serio, el cual tuvo que ablandar al sentir un leve codazo de su padre en sus costillas.

**-Al menos deberías de tratar de aparentar un poco de alegría. Recuerda que esta fiesta esta hecha para ti.-**

**-Lo sé, y lo agradezco padre, pero mi hermano…-**

**-¡Ese idiota! En cuanto tenga la oportunidad hablare seriamente con el. Los últimos tres días solo ha estado bebiendo como un enfermo.-**

**-¿Por qué no tratas de entenderlo un poco, papá?-**

**-Edward es del tipo de personas con las que no puedes razonar.-**

**-Eso… no es verdad. Tu también has sido duro con el.-**

**-Solo hago lo que cualquier padre haría por el bienestar de sus hijos. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré con Dante, ya han llegado casi todos los invitados.- **

Hohenheim se alejó del menor de sus hijos sin dar tiempo de que este dijera algo más, por lo que Al solo bajó la mirada, comenzando a caminar hacía la recepción.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Mientras tanto, Winry arribaba a la mansión de los Elric.

Comenzó a avanzar con cierta inseguridad hacía el interior, donde segundos después se encontró con su suegro, quien la saludo con la amabilidad que siempre le mostraba, para luego, indicarle la ubicación de Alphonse, e indicándole que fuera hasta con el.

La chica agradeció las atenciones, y de inmediato se adentro al salón de fiestas, donde procuro no ser vista por su prometido. ¿La razón? Deseaba hablar a solas con Edward.

La rubia triunfo en su plan, debido a que toda la servidumbre se encontraba en la fiesta, y ella podía pasar desapercibida.

Subió las escaleras rumbo a las habitaciones, sin tener dificultades para ubicar la del mayor de los hermanos.

Algo temerosa, Winry abrió la puerta de la recamara, encontrándola en penumbras. De inmediato buscó el interruptor de la lámpara, encendiendo la luz, y para su sorpresa, encontrándose con Ed despierto, recostado sobre un sofá, con un libro sobre su regazo.

La mirada del joven se notaba fría, totalmente diferente a la que ella había logrado conocer en los últimos días de convivencia con el.

**-Discúlpame, creí que dormías.-** dijo nerviosa la chica.

**-Es lo que he tratado de hacer desde esta mañana, pero con todo el alboroto es prácticamente imposible. Pero ahora explícame¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-Yo… he tratado de hablar contigo desde hace un par de días. Estaba preocupada.-**

**-No necesito la lástima de nadie.-** respondió el con frialdad en su voz.

**-Me sorprende que después de la amistad que hemos logrado puedas pensar que te tengo lástima.-**

**-Ya no importa. Solo vete.-**

**-¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?-**

**-¡Vamos! No quieras sentirte especial. Sabes que esto no es personal. No deseo hablar con nadie.-**

**-De vez en cuando… es bueno que dejes de hacerte el fuerte.-**

**-¡He dicho que te vayas!-**

**-¿Por qué¿Por qué te empeñas en guardar tu sufrimiento¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que yo...?-** la rubia guardo silencio de repente, reprimiendo las palabras que amenazaban con salir.

**-¿Qué tu que?-**

**-Qué yo… te aprecio mucho. Eres importante para mí.-**

**-¡No digas estupideces, niña! No hay razón para que puedas sentir algo así por mí. Un sentimiento tan sencillo como ese no puede atar a dos personas.-**

**-¡Te equivocas! Lo que yo siento por ti no es algo vacio. Yo de verdad… ¡te quiero!-**

**-¡Deja de decir cosas estúpidas solo por lástima! Lo que menos necesito de ti es tu cariño fraterno.-**

La chica lo miró, entre asustada y confundida, mientras el se desesperaba cada vez más.

**-¡No tienes idea… de cuanto te odio!-** dijo inesperadamente el muchacho, en tanto que los ojos de las chica comenzaban a nublarse por el llanto, lo cual en apariencia no despertó en el ni una pizca de piedad. -**Así es, te odio-** continuo diciendo, mientras se levantaba con dificultad de su asiento y comenzaba a acercarse a Winry.

La rubia empezaba a intimidarse por el hecho de que la distancia entre ambos se acortaba cada vez más.

Pronto, Ed tenia a la joven acorralada contra la pared, acto con el cual, ella pudo darse cuenta de su estado de ebriedad.

La penetrante mirada del mayor de los hermanos se fijó en la asustada chica, quien trataba de evitar el intimidante contacto visual, haciendo que Edward recuperara un poco de cordura, al notar el temor de ella.

**-Te odio-** volvió a repetir en un susurro cerca del oído de la mujer. **-¿Y sabes por que?-**

Las lágrimas de Winry comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, en un llanto silencioso, sin tener el valor de encarar al hombre que la mantenía atrapada entre sus brazos.

**-Te odio porque… te has adueñado de mi corazón y mi mente. Porque me has hecho volver a tener un sentimiento que yo deseaba aniquilar para siempre de mi alma. Porque eres la mujer a la que más deseo, y sin embargo no puedo tenerte. Porque… te amo, por eso te odio.-**

Inmediatamente después de terminar aquella extraña confesión, Edward posicionó sus labios sobre los de la muchacha, dando lugar a un apasionado beso.

Ed se adentro en la boca de la rubia con maestría, haciéndola disfrutar de ese roce, al cual ahora ella también estaba correspondiente.

Miles y ninguna ideas cruzaron su mente. Estaba aturdida, confusa. Todo parecía un sueño.

La caricia de sus bocas se intensificaba, dando lugar a sensaciones nuevas para Winry. Era como estar en el paraíso.

Para el rubio, aquel momento también era bastante significativo. Sentía como de pronto de había liberado de una pesada carga. Al fin se había armado de valor para confesar esos sentimientos que lo carcomían por dentro.

En lo más profundo de su ser, agradecía el hecho de estar ebrio, de no haber sido así, jamás se hubiera atrevido.

Ahora todo prejuicio estaba fuera de su entendimiento. Estaba disfrutando de esa mujer, sin importarle si ella estaba comprometida, y que su futuro esposo era su hermano menor.

En ese momento, Edward estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron luego de varios minutos, puesto que el aire comenzaba a faltarles, más el muchacho no le dio tiempo a la chica de nada, ya que inmediatamente se dedico a besarle el cuello con desesperación, arrancándole gemidos.

La rubia se aferró a los hombros de Ed, extraviada en el enorme placer que el le hacía sentir.

Ninguno parecía dispuesto a detenerse, y no lo hubieran hecho de no haber sido por unos audibles pasos que recorrían el pasillo cercano a la habitación.

Winry palideció un poco ante la idea de ser vistos por Alphonse, por lo que rápidamente arreglo su vestuario, el cual el mayor de los hermanos se encargaba de desprender, sin mucho éxito.

El muchacho miró a la joven con frustración, la cual ella también compartía.

**-Lo siento. Yo… debo regresar a la fiesta.-** excusó la chica bastante apenada, saliendo al instante de la recamara.

Edward solo la vio marcharse, y una vez que ella estuvo fuera de su vista, golpeó fuertemente la pared, temiendo que a partir de ese momento, Winry se apartara para siempre de su lado.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0


	8. Exponiendo sentimientos

**Capítulo 8.-****Exponiendo sentimientos**

A pesar de que faltaba poco para el amanecer, Winry no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Estaba cansada, pero no podía dormir. Había tantas cosas en que pensar, y eso le agobiaba.

La chica rozó levemente sus labios con la punta de sus dedos de modo inconsciente. Recordó que luego de aquel "incidente" con Edward, lo primero que pensó fue en huir.

Se disculpo con su prometido, argumentando estar fatigada, pero la realidad era que no tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara. Sentía que le había traicionado de una forma miserable, más sin embargo, no se arrepentía de ello.

No supo en que momento el mayor de los hermanos se volvió una de sus mayores ilusiones.

Lo amaba, y se aseguró de eso luego de sus constantes reflexiones, pero entonces¿en que lugar quedaba Alphonse?

El menor de los Elric representaba para ella una de sus más grandes alegrías.

En el pasado, antes de conocerlo, solía ser una chica demasiado reservada, no sonreía y prefería estar distanciada de los demás.

Después de la muerte de su padre se sintió abandonada. Su relación con su madre era superficial y vacía, siempre preocupándose por las apariencias, sumándole a eso el hecho de que Sara debía salir a ganarse la vida, dejando a su hija sola la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y fue aquello lo que provocó que ella se escudara en una barrera de falsedad. Fingía sentir apatía por el mundo, cuando en realidad deseaba atención y cariño de los demás. Tal vez era por eso que entendía a Edward mejor que nadie.

Pero las cosas cambiaron al conocer a Alphonse. El, con sentimientos sencillos, logró hacerla sonreír de nuevo. Le mostró que debía acercarse al mundo siendo ella misma, sin esconderse, y solo así obtendría lo que anhelaba.

Estaba tan agradecida con aquel joven que se prometió a sí misma que haría cuanto pudiera por hacerlo feliz, y si la felicidad de Al era que ella estuviese a su lado para siempre, eso haría.

Pero… eso no era amor. Winry no lo sentía por su prometido. Se había dado cuenta de eso desde hacía tiempo atrás, poco después de que el muchacho le propusiera matrimonio, y se aseguro más de aquello luego de conocer a Ed.

Sus sentimientos por ambos eran tan distintos. El menor inspiraba en ella ternura, cariño, generosidad y el deseo de ser una persona mejor para los demás; pero para Edward, reservaba sus emociones más complejas, sus deseos. El era la única persona con la que deseaba compartir todo, hasta la vida misma.

Pero ya estaba comprometida; comprometida con un hombre al cual solo la unía un sentimiento fraterno, sin embargo, la promesa ya estaba hecha y no sentía el valor para faltar a su palabra, pero sabía que sería peor engañarlo.

Se prometió a sí misma que hablaría con Al lo más pronto posible, y con ese pensamiento, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, dejándose vencer finalmente por el sueño.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Con el paso de los minutos, el semblante de Riza parecía perder su inmutabilidad para dar cabida a la debilidad, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo por esconderlo. La actitud que había tomado Roy desde hacía algunos días comenzaba a molestarle.

Y no era para menos. Mustang no perdía la oportunidad de ignorarla cada vez que se encontraban juntos, limitándose a tratar con ella solo asuntos de trabajo, y respondiendo a sus preguntas con respuestas cortas y tajantes.

Tal vez en un principio aquello representó un alivio para ella, al no verse expuesta a su "acoso", pero el hecho de llegar al extremo, haciendo parecer que la chica no existía, era algo que le provocaba molestia y desconcierto.

Era un sentimiento frustrante, y de alguna manera, deseaba hacérselo saber a ese maldito arrogante.

Fue así que, decidida, comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de su jefe, donde el joven se encontraba sentado, manteniendo una llamada telefónica.

La expresión serena de Roy, así como su actitud al hablar, le confirmaban a la rubia que no estaba teniendo una charla con alguna de sus tantas amantes, lo cual disipó una pequeña parte de su enojo, en realidad muy poco.

Avanzó hasta el escritorio, donde dejó caer a propósito una pila de papeles, esperando con eso llamar la atención del hombre, pero el solo se limitó a mirarla un par de segundos para luego sonreír con autosuficiencia.

Riza no podía comprender esa actitud, por lo que, rendida e indignada, dio la media vuelta para salir del lugar, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, escuchó a Mustang dejar el teléfono en su sitio.

**-Son… algunos documentos que necesito que firme.- **dijo la chica sin girarse para mirarlo.

**-De acuerdo.- **fue lo único que respondió el joven de cabello negro.

Fue entonces que la rubia ya no pudo contenerse más, por lo que decidió encararlo.

**-¿Qué demonios le sucede¿Por qué de repente… tiene esa actitud hacia mi?-**

**-¿De que hablas?-** cuestionó el muchacho sin inmutarse, aparentado inocencia.

**-Un día usted se la pasa pretendiéndome, y al otro, parece que ya no existo. Solo… me ignora.-** declaró la joven, esforzándose para contener el llanto.

**-Creí que estarías conforme con eso.-**

**-Yo nunca pretendí que usted actuara de esa manera.-**

Al escucharla, Roy comenzó a reír por lo bajo, causando en ella una rabia mayor.

Riza estaba dispuesta a salir de la oficina, pero se vio detenida por el agarre que el muchacho ejercía sobre una de sus muñecas.

**-¿No le parece que ya se ha burlado lo suficiente?-**

**-¿Qué es… lo que deseas en realidad de mí?-** preguntó Mustang de repente, causando confusión en la joven **-¿Acaso no era esto lo que tu deseabas?-**

**-Yo…no…-** fue lo poco que pudo articular la chica, quien bajo la mirada al sentirse intimidada por la cercanía con Roy.

**-Eres**** una mujer complicada.-** expresó él con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo sonrojar a la joven Hawkeye. **-En un principio… comencé a pretenderte porque en realidad me ****interesabas mucho****, y quise que lo comprendieras, pero no fue así. No quería que siguieras odiándome, fue por eso que decidí dejarte tranquila, pero al parecer, eso tampoco funciona.-**

**-Pero… usted no tiene que ser tan cortante conmigo, solo quería que no insistiera más.-**

**-Imagine que estarías más tranquila si podías evitar el trato conmigo.-**

**-Usted… se equivoca****.-**musitó ella débilmente.

Tras aquellas palabras, el silencio se hizo presente, y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a acabar con el, a pesar de que había bastantes dudas que debían disiparse.

**-Volveré**** a preguntar****te****¿Qué es lo****que en realidad esperas de mi?-** se apresuró a cuestionar de nuevo Mustang, pero no hubo respuesta de Riza a aquella interrogante, por lo que el semblante del joven se volvió gélido.

**-No puedo comprenderte Hawkeye. Jamás he podido hacerlo. Desde que comenzaste a trabajar conmigo, siempre me entregaste lo mejor de ti, y hasta ahora aun no comprendo por que.- **comenzó a reprochar Roy, al tiempo de que soltaba a la chica y se alejaba un poco de ella. **-****Tampoco entiendo… esa actitud que siempre tienes hacia mí. Siempre tratas de ayudarme, de hacerme sentir mejor. Sabes siempre el momento justo cuando te necesito. También… he podido notar que eres un poco… posesiva.-**

**-****Se equivoca. No sé a que viene todo esto.-** respondió ella poniéndose a la defensiva.

**-Te molesta el hecho de que pueda salir con otras mujeres. Me he dado cuenta.-**

**-Sigo insistiendo en que usted se equivoca.-**

**-Esta conversación no llegara a ningún lado si no ponemos de nuestra parte, y sinceramente… ya me canse de toda esta farsa de ignorarte.-**

La rubia agachó el rostro, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como queriendo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca. Sentía como varios sentimientos se mezclaban en el interior de su pecho, y más aun, cuando sintió las manos de Mustang apoyándose sobre sus hombros.

**-Respóndeme Riza.-** susurró el cerca de su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

**-Lo que yo deseé o no, es algo que usted no puede solucionar.-**

**-Deseo saberlo.-**

**-¿Acaso no puede deducirlo? Me ha demostrado que es un gran observador.-**

**-Quiero escucharlo de ti.-**

Nuevamente, el silencio se apoderó del lugar, y aquello, terminó por agotar la paciencia del hombre, quien ya se disponía a marcharse.

Roy esquivó a Riza, quien se encontraba todavía frente a la puerta, para poder salir, pero se detuvo al escuchar un débil murmullo.

**-Lo amo.-** declaró la chica, aun con la cabeza inclinada, provocando el desconcierto de Roy. **-Lo amo.-** repitió ella al no ver otra reacción en el muchacho, quien solo se limitaba a mirarla.

Instantes después, el joven recuperó la compostura, mientras con una de sus manos, deslizaba hacia atrás su cabello.

**-¿Ya esta conforme¿No era eso lo que deseaba escuchar?-** inquirió la rubia, esperando quizás alguna de sus burlas.

**-No en realidad. Creo que… solo esperaba que dijeras que me deseabas.-** contesto el esforzándose por sonreír levemente para ocultar su frustración. **-De verdad estas confundida. Ese sentimiento que crees sentir… es falso.-**

Riza tuvo que contener las ganas de abofetearlo, a cambio de eso, decidió expresarle su enojo.

**-****¡Usted no tiene derecho a decir eso¡No me conoce, no puede asegurar que mis sentimientos son falsos!-**

**-Tampoco me conoces. No deberías declarar que me amas. No sabes nada de mí.-**

**-No es verdad. Conozco más de lo que usted trata de aparentar. He podido ver un poco de lo que se esconde en su interior****, incluso a****quello que se esfuerza por ocultar.-**

**-Entonces, con mayor razón me niego a creerte. Es imposible que puedas amar a alguien como yo.-**

**-****¡Pero lo hago!****-**

La lógica ya no tenía cabida en esa conversación. Ambos habían comenzado a sincerarse, pero ninguno de los dos sabía hacia donde los estaba conduciendo aquella charla.

Tras algunos minutos de silencio, los jóvenes lograron recuperar un poco de cordura, podían pensar con un poco más de claridad.

La chica pareció darse cuenta de repente de la magnitud de las palabras dichas con anterioridad, y una corazonada le decía que debía apartarse en ese mismo instante, por lo que, segundos después, era ella quien se decidía a salir del despacho, pero de nueva cuenta, Mustang se lo impidió.

**-Todavía… no obtengo una respuesta. ¿Qué quieres de mí?-**

**-Solo… quiero permanecer a su lado.-**

**-Si tanto me amas¿Por qué ****no aceptabas lo que te proponía?-**

**-Usted no desea alguien que lo ame por siempre, solo quiere una mujer que pueda llenar el vacio de su cama cuando usted lo desee.**** Yo no quería ser uno más de sus "trofeos".****-**

**-Jamás he deseado permanecer con una mujer a la cual solo me ate el deseo. Por eso no me he involucrado en ninguna de mis relaciones. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sería diferente contigo?-**

**-Porque esta vez… si hay amor. No es solo deseo.**** Si tan solo… me permitiera… demostrárselo.****-**

Roy quedo perplejo. Nunca antes había recibido palabras como aquellas. No tenía idea de como debía reaccionar. Riza le estaba ofreciendo su amor, pero, el no estaba seguro de querer aceptar aquello.

**-Jamás estuve con alguien más de lo necesario. Mucho menos****… he tenido la oportunidad de amar. No sé como…-** Mustang no pudo continuar, ya que, la joven posó una de sus manos en los labios de él con suavidad, impidiéndole hablar.

-**Solo le pido que me deje hacerlo. Usted… puede intentarlo poco a poco. No me importa que aun no me ame. Quiero que lo intente. Quizás algún día llegue a suceder.-**

**-Pero¿si no ocurre?-**

La rubia se fue aferrando a el con lentitud, como si desease con ese acto disipar sus dudas y temores. Nuevamente, el muchacho quedó sin habla. La situación ya se había salido de su control.

**-No lo piense. Tan solo deje que las cosas ocurran****. Le prometo… que daré todo de mí.-**

Aun en su confusión, el joven pudo sentir las cálidas y suaves manos de Riza acariciar su rostro, por lo que fue cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de aquellas muestras de amor.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que ya estaba correspondiendo al abrazo, mientras la chica se recostaba en su pecho.

Todavía dudaba, pero debía admitir que las sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento eran agradables, pero más aun, aquella situación le proporcionaba una gran ventaja.

Ahora solo le preocupaba pensar en la manera de aprovechar esa oportunidad.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Era el día de la despedida. Winry y Alphonse se encontraban ya en el aeropuerto. Faltaba poco para que el vuelo fuera anunciado, y mientras tanto, el menor de los Elric se dedicaba a despedirse de los suyos.

Hohenheim y Dante comenzaron a darle al joven algunas indicaciones, en tanto, Winry permanecía con la mirada perdida hacia la entrada, esperando tontamente verlo aparecer.

Desde que arribó a la mansión de su prometido un par de horas antes, había deseado encontrarse con Edward, pero eso no ocurrió. El mayor de los hermanos ya había declarado que no asistiría a despedir a Al, por lo que no insistieron y decidieron marcharse sin el.

La chica no estaba segura, pero a su parecer, Ed deseaba evitar el contacto con ella, y no lo culpaba.

El rostro sonriente de Alphonse frente al suyo la hizo salir abruptamente de su ensimismamiento.

**-Es una lástima que no deseara venir.-** mencionó el rubio con resignación.

**-¿Quién?-** cuestionó la joven aparentando no saber a quien se refería.

**-Mi hermano. Creo que desde anoche volvió a sentirse mal****, y, por un momento pensé que tú tampoco vendrías a despedirme.-**

La muchacha sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho. De alguna manera, las palabras de Al significaban que el sospechaba, pero decidió tranquilizarse.

**-Mi malestar de anoche, fue algo insignificante. Por supuesto que no hubiera faltado el día de hoy. No me hubiese gustado que te fueras sin despedirte.-**

**-Solo trata de no descuidar tu salud¿de acuerdo?-**

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, un incómodo silencio. Sus miradas se encontraban de vez en cuando, reflejando que los dos parecían tener muchas cosas que decir.

Winry quería mencionar lo que le ocurría con Edward pero no era para nada sencillo, mientras que en Al también podía notarse cierta ansiedad por hablar.

Hacía algunos minutos que Hohenheim y su esposa se habían alejado, pero a pesar de eso no podían hablar con comodidad.

**-Yo quería…-** dijeron los dos al unísono, causando una sonrisa tonta en ellos.

**-¿Qué quieres decirme Al?-** se adelantó a cuestionar la chica para no ser la primera en hablar.

**-No es… nada importante.-** respondió el menor de los Elric, bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza.

Winry tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su prometido, haciendo que este la mirara. Y con ese sencillo acto le infundió valor para retomar la palabra.

**-Winry, este viaje no es…-** Alphonse no pudo continuar. Se vio nuevamente interrumpido, esta vez por la voz que anunciaba que su vuelo saldría en unos cuantos minutos y debían comenzar a abordar.

Suspiró resignado, para luego sonreír un poco, tratando de dejar tranquila a su novia, quien parecía un poco perturbada.

**-Hablaremos cuando regrese.-**

**-¡Pero Al...!-**

**-Lo que quiero decirte es muy importante, y creo que ****tú**** también debes decirme algo. Nos tomara varias horas conversar, y ****créeme**** que no deseo perder el vuelo****. Además, el profesor me esta esperando.-** concluyó el muchacho señalando a un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

La chica le dirigió una mirada con la que el rubio asumió que ella comprendía, y sin más, los labios de ambos se unieron en un ligero beso, que más bien era un roce. Nada comparado a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Luego, Alphonse comenzó a caminar, alejándose poco a poco de ella.

El doctor Marco le recibió con algunos golpecitos en el hombro, mientras le ayudaba con una de sus maletas.

**-¿Pudiste decírselo?-** preguntó el profesor.

**-No… no pude.-** respondió el joven con evidente impotencia.

**-No creo que puedas ocultarlo para la próxima vez.-**

**-Lo sé, pero… no quiero preocuparlos ahora.-**

**-Te entiendo, chico.-** expresó el hombre dando una leve palmada en la espalda de su alumno. **-Esperemos que esto funcione.-**

Y como último acto reflejo, Al miró hacía atrás, encontrando a lo lejos la figura de una persona demasiado familiar.

Sonrió con algo de tristeza, para luego, seguir su camino, mientras levantaba su mano derecha en señal de despedida, pero sin voltear de nuevo.

Winry miró a su prometido con algo de extrañez. El había mirado hacía atrás, pero la expresión de su rostro no parecía dirigida a ella. Entonces sintió una presencia más. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda con tan solo pensar de quien se trataba.

Momentos después pudo ver como Edward se posaba a su lado, con su distintivo aire frío.

Por algunos instantes, la chica no supo que decir. Le intimidaba la presencia de él, pero de ninguna manera permitiría que lo notara.

**-Creyó que no vendrías.-**

**-No quise acercarme mientras Hohenheim estuviera aquí, además, parecían ocupados.-**

**-Estará un poco más tranquilo ahora.-**

**-Eso… me da gusto.-**

El silencio era incomodo, pero aquella trivialidad también lo era. Ambos sabían que también debían hablar, pero al parecer no estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

La rubia ya no deseaba hacerle frente, por lo que su siguiente movimiento sería retirarse.

**-Ya debo irme.-** dijo la joven tajante, mientras daba media vuelta.

**-¿Ahora quieres huir?-** preguntó Ed con cierto fastidio

**-¿Qué?-** expresó Winry con cierto enfado hacia aquella actitud.

**-No iba a venir hasta aquí solo para despedirme. ****Q****uería pedirte una disculpa.-**

**-¿Ah, si¿Y por cual de las estupideces de anoche quieres disculparte?- **

**-Por haberte besado.-** respondió Ed sin dudas.

Ante aquella respuesta, la actitud defensiva de la chica se desmoronó. Ahora estaba dispuesta a enfrentar las cosas con madurez.

**-También… perdóname por todo lo que dije.-**

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**

**-Fue una completa estupidez. Estaba ebrio.-**

**-Entonces¿lo que dijiste era mentira?-**

**-Ya te lo he aclarado: estaba ebrio.-**

**-Y yo quiero saber si estabas mintiendo.-**

**-¿Qué más da eso ahora? Sigamos con nuestras vidas como si esto no hubiese ocurrido.-**

**-¡No¡No seas un maldito cobarde! Debes entender que tus acciones tienen consecuencias.-**

**-¿Qué clase de estupidez estas queriendo decir¡Me estoy disculpando¿Acaso no es suficiente? Esto no llego más allá. ¿No podrías olvidarlo?-**

**-Solo quiero saber… ¿tu me amas?-**

**-Ya no importa. En unos cuantos días no me verás más. Te prometo que no volveré a molestarlos****.-**

**-¿Te iras?-**

**-Si. Esta vez será definitivo. Estarán mejor sin mí, te lo garantizo.-**

Winry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Aquella noticia había sido un duro golpe.

Ninguna palabra salió de su boca después, y Edward ya no deseaba prolongar esa tortura, por lo que ahora quien que se marchaba era el.

**-Ahora… eres tu el que desea huir-** dijo la chica haciendo evidente su tristeza.

**-Deberías sentirte bien… ahora que saldré de tu vida.-**

**-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Tú ni siquiera… me has preguntado mi opinión.-**

**-Porque no me interesa.-**

**-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan egoísta?-** cuestionó la rubia, dejando escapar el llanto.

**-No tiene caso saberlo. Eres la prometida de mi hermano. No hay nada que hacer****.-**

**-Yo… vine aquí porque deseaba hablar con Alphonse… de lo que siento por ti.-**

Ed oprimió sus puños, temeroso del rumbo de aquella conversación.

**-Créeme, eso es algo que no deseo escuchar.-**

**-Te amo, Edward.-**

El aludido quedó paralizado, estaba confundido, y por alguna razón, molesto.

**-¿Tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo¡No digas estupideces como esa a la ligera!-**

**-¿Por qué no quieres creerme?-**

**-No hay una razón válida para que sientas eso por mí. Vas a casarte con mi hermano. El es mejor persona que yo.-**

**-Nunca hay una razón para enamorarte de alguien****. Y sobre Al… en realidad nunca lo he amado. No de esta manera.-**

**-¡No¡No quiero que lo lastimes¡No a el¡No quiero… que sufra como yo!-**

Winry miró con pena a Ed. Era evidente que sufría, y sin querer, ahora sabía el motivo de aquello.

Quiso acercarse para confortarlo, pero el se alejó al instante.

**-Te amo. De verdad te amo.-** pronunció ella con suavidad.

**-Yo juré… que ya no amaría a nadie. No tienes idea de lo doloroso que es que te lastimen.-**

**-Te equivocas. Lo sé. Lo estoy sintiendo ahora, con tu rechazo.-**

**-No merezco que alguien como tu me ame.-**

**-No puedes decidir quien te amara, y quien no.**** Esto solo sucedió. Por favor, déjame estar contigo.- **

Y sin más palabras, la chica se acercó al mayor de los hermanos, depositando un ligero beso en sus labios, para luego, abrazarlo.

En ese momento, Edward se dejo envolver en ese abrazo, sintiendo como si su corazón se aliviara poco a poco, aunque la inseguridad aun estaba presente.

**-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Yo no quiero lastimar a mi hermano.-**

**-Tranquilo, no pienses eso ahora. Cuando regrese, hablaremos con el. Nos ****entenderá.-**

Winry sonrió por primera vez después de varios días, lo cual, le infundio la convicción perdida al joven Elric.

**-Yo… si te amo.-** susurró el muchacho por fin, tomando de nuevo los labios de ella entre los suyos, para luego marcharse de lugar.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

¿Qué puedo decir? Pues… estoy viva.

Discúlpenme por este retraso. Sé que mis excusas no son validas (o al menos no lo serán para muchos de ustedes) pero he tenido "complicaciones" en mi vida adulta.

Papeleo, trámites, mudanzas, trabajo, etc. Pero, lo que me ha mantenido con mayor "inestabilidad emocional" es el hecho de que… ¡ya encontré al "Ed" de mi vida!

O al menos encontré uno como el que yo misma reflejo en esta historia (esa es la peor parte del asunto). Una persona que ya ha sido pisoteada en el amor, y por lo tanto, ya no quiere intentar nada por miedo a lastimar y ser lastimado.

Es un asunto complicado (pero me hizo sentir identificada en este capitulo, y de verdad espero que lo disfruten).

En fin, ojala pueda contar con el apoyo de ustedes de nuevo, aunque aun no sé cuando me será posible actualizar, pero ténganme paciencia, por favor.

Sin más, agradezco a quienes me siguen leyendo y dejando sus reviews.

**Leiram, iare, kanari, Sweet, stefy, Blue-Bird07, Noah-chan, Branca Takarai, Hideta666, Noah Elric** (que sospecho que es Noah-chan también XD)**, Paula Elric, sakura012, genesis-ahome, Isuzu.92 y bianjie.**

¡Gracias por los reviews!

Nos leemos luego


	9. Prohibído

**Capítulo 9.- Prohibido**

El viento soplaba suavemente aquel día, mientras que el joven solo se limitaba a permanecer recostado sobre el césped del gran jardín principal.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí tendido, lo único que recordaba era que, en vista del buen clima, había decidido salir a dar un paseo.

No era adepto a ese tipo de cosas, pero últimamente andaba de mejor ánimo y aquel recorrido le parecía de verdad tentador. Así pues, salió de su habitación, con un libro bajo el brazo, mismo que ahora yacía entreabierto sobre su pecho, para luego tenderse sobre el verde pasto.

Al estar ante esa comodidad, su objetivo inicial se esfumó, ya que, nuevamente, aun después de dos semanas, volvió a perderse en sus cavilaciones.

Desde el día de la partida de su hermano, Winry había expresado sus sentimientos, al igual que él, lo que dio como resultado una relación secreta.

Era moralmente incorrecto, ambos lo sabían, pero ya resultaba imposible reprimir aquello. Se amaban, y estaban seguros de eso, por lo que deseaban estar juntos, y no preocuparse por nada hasta que llegara el momento de enfrentarlo.

Era la parte más difícil. A pesar de que Edward trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, no podía evitar una punzada de culpabilidad. Alphonse era su hermano, una de las personas a las que más quería en el mundo, pero el amor dominaba completamente a su cordura y ya no había nada que hacer.

Estaba consciente de que le destrozaría el corazón, y lo lamentaba en verdad. Ed conocía perfectamente aquel dolor, ya lo había experimentado, pero sabía también que el tiempo y la persona indicada podían sanar las heridas.

Al no tendría un motivo realmente válido para reprocharle. Winry no lo amaba, ella no era la persona indicada para él, y a la larga, aquello podría provocar un sufrimiento aun mayor que el que le causaría dejándolo ahora.

Todo aquello podía sonar como una simple excusa, una justificación para aquella aberrante traición, pero era la verdad absoluta, y debía comenzar a verlo de esa manera, ya que, de cualquier forma, no pensaba separarse de ella.

"_Seguramente voy a irme al infierno"_ pensó Edward mientras sonreía con amargura. Sus pensamientos resultaban curiosos aun para él mismo, ya que desde hacía muchos años, poco después de la muerte de su madre, había perdido por completo su fe en Dios, y por tanto también en el cielo y el infierno. Para una persona tan racional como Ed, la condena solo estaba aquí en la tierra, y se sufría mientras se permanecía con vida.

Comenzaba a parecerle increíble, pero sentía que el estar con esa mujer poco a poco iba ablandándolo. Sus esperanzas y deseos resurgían, y le ilusionaba pensar en un futuro… solo con ella.

Suspiró resignado mientras se incorporaba en el césped. No iba a resolver nada sumiéndose en sus reflexiones. Debía ser paciente y esperar a que su joven hermano regresara, para así dejar todo en claro. Aquel solo pensamiento le hizo sentir ansioso. Moría de ganas de estar con ella sin tener que esconderse de los demás, sin sentirse culpable de sus propios actos. Deseaba ser libre junto a Winry.

Volvió a dejarse caer con pesadez sobre el pasto. Definitivamente debía empezar a relajarse.

Momentos después, levantó su brazo izquierdo para observar el reloj colocado en su muñeca, y volvió a sonreír, solo que esta vez con más entusiasmo. Era casi la hora de verla.

Se levantó de forma apresurada para después sacudir su vestimenta. Luego, subió de nueva cuenta a su habitación y se dedico a enlistarse.

Busco uno de sus trajes más elegantes, color azul oscuro, y lo combinó con una camisa blanca. Parecía una vestimenta sencilla, pero le hacía sentir más que suficientemente bien para lo especial de la ocasión que le tenía preparada.

Ya sin más distracciones, el muchacho tomó una pequeña maleta de un rincón de la recamara, y así abandonarla.

Caminó un poco por el pasillo que lo conducía hasta las escaleras, cuando una voz conocida le hizo detenerse.

**-¿Alguna prisa?-** preguntó Dante con algo de sarcasmo. **-Asumo que no llegaras a dormir.-** agregó ella al ver la maleta en una de las manos de Edward.

**-Asumes bien. Estaré fuera todo el fin de semana. Hazle saber eso al viejo.-**

**-Y… si no es indiscreción ¿puedo saber a dónde iras?-**

**-No es de tu incumbencia pero… tengo pensado visitar la cabaña. Hace años que no voy.-** respondió el joven con cierto aire divertido. **-Me voy, ya estoy retrasado.-**

Ed siguió caminando hasta llegar a su coche, el cual abordó sin advertir la presencia de la esposa de su padre, que lo había seguido.

**-¿Vas a conducir?-** cuestionó ella sin ocultar su sorpresa, provocando que el muchacho arqueara una ceja.

**-No sé porque te sorprende. Hace años que tengo mi permiso.-**

**-No me refería a eso sino al hecho de que no llevas contigo a ningún chofer. Eso me hace pensar que este viajecito es algo… más privado.-**

**-¿Y que si lo fuera?-**

**-¿Ira Clara contigo, o… ella perdió también la contienda?-**

**-No te interesa.- **

Dante soltó una pequeña carcajada, provocando algo de furia en Edward, la cual trató de controlar.

**-Dime algo, cariño ¿acaso tienes pensado llevar a todas tus amantes a ese lugar? Espero que no lo conviertas en una especie de tradición.-**

**-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- **contestó Ed de manera tajante, poniéndole fin al interrogatorio, para luego, hacer avanzar el vehículo, dejando a la mujer aun con una mueca de diversión, la cual se fue ensombreciendo mientras el auto se alejaba. 

**-Tengo que averiguar pronto quien eres.-**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

El fuego consumía poco a poco aquel cigarrillo sobre el cenicero, mientras Roy volvía a acercarlo a sus labios, aspirando una bocanada. Más que un hábito, ahora era una forma de relajarse.

Maldecía la hora en que había tomado aquella decisión. Era ese el motivo que no le permitía estar ya tranquilo. Su mayor problema ahora se llamaba Riza Hawkeye.

Y no es que ella fuese una persona desagradable, ni nada por el estilo, sino que había traído consigo algo que Mustang desconocía: la confusión.

Desde un principio, Roy nunca pretendió llevar aquello en serio. Su intención siempre fue orillar a Riza a estar con él, hacerla rogar por su atención y cariño.

Sabía que si se mostraba distante con ella eso sucedería… y no se equivoco. Su error estuvo en creer que lo que esa mujer sentía por él era algo superficial, solo deseo o posiblemente interés. Creía que la chica solo se reprimía para no aparentar ser una presa fácil, pero que al final solo sería como todas las demás.

Nunca le pasó por la mente la verdadera situación. Riza estaba realmente enamorada de él.

Mustang no tardó mucho en caer en la cuenta, y su primera reacción fue negarlo. Era ilógico e increíble que ella pudiera sentir eso hacía una persona como él.

Se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien ruin, despreciable, y nunca le había molestado en lo absoluto su actitud.

Había llevado una vida en la que el amor era algo falso, inexistente, lo cual lo había obligado a no sentirse comprometido con nadie, y de hecho, resultaba agradable no sentirse atado por nadie.

Una relación verdadera resultaba un impedimento para su libertad, además de un problema para su razón, ya que le parecía increíble que un sentimiento tan frágil fuera capaz de mantener unidas a dos personas. Aquello podría resultar más aceptable si se hiciera mención del deseo y la lujuria, pues son meros instintos básicos, contra los que un ser humano no puede luchar.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Alejarse de ella era lo más sensato, pero era ahí donde radicaba el problema: no podía hacerlo.

De alguna manera esa mujer lo había cautivado. Se había percatado ya de que el estar con ella le resultaba una de las cosas más agradables, pero no lograba entender la razón.

Riza era hermosa, pero Roy estaba seguro de que ya había compartido intimidad con mujeres aun más bellas; Riza no perdía oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, ya fuera con palabras o caricias espontaneas, siempre estaba ahí cuando él la necesitaba y siempre parecía dispuesta a todo por Roy, y aún así, existía entre las otras tantas mujeres de Mustang algunas capaces de matar o morir por él.

No tenía en aquella rubia más de lo que hubiese tenido antes, más sin embargo, ya comenzaba a creer que en ella lo tenía todo.

Dio la última fumarada al cigarrillo, para después presionarlo sobre el cenicero de cristal.

El tabaco parecía no haber tenido el efecto esperado. Se mostraba exasperado. Necesitaba verla en ese mismo instante, por lo que, sin pensarlo 

más, tomó el saco que colgaba del perchero de la entrada y se apresuró a salir de su casa.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Edward estacionó su vehículo en una calle cercana al hospital donde trabajaba Alphonse. Aquel era el lugar siempre acordado para los encuentros. Ahí no se sentían inseguros, puesto que nadie parecía pensar mal de su "amistosa" relación, después de todo, pronto serían familia, o al menos era el pensamiento de sus conocidos, que aun asumían que la boda con el joven doctor estaba por realizarse.

Estaban además las obligaciones que la chica debía realizar en ese lugar. Winry no deseaba abandonar por nada sus visitas voluntarias a los niños del hospital.

Así pues, Ed tomó uno de los elevadores para llegar hasta el área infantil, donde ella lo esperaba. Una vez ahí, abrió con sigilo la puerta de una de las estancias, no advirtiendo a nadie de su presencia.

Permaneció de pie en la entrada, observando con curiosidad a la joven, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda, sentada en el borde de una de las camas al fondo de la habitación, rodeada de unos ocho o diez niños. Todos parecían entretenidos en alguna especie de juego, por lo que aun nadie le había visto.

Edward los observaba atento, con una ligera sonrisa y su expresión tranquila. Luego de unos minutos, la pequeña mueca de su boca se ensanchó al escuchar a los pequeños explotar en carcajadas, mientras Winry se ponía de pie atrapando a uno de los niños que se encontraba a su alcance, para después acostarlo en una de las camas y atacarlo con cosquillas.

Un extraño sentimiento lo invadía siempre que miraba a la chica en aquella situación. Pensaba en ella como una persona admirable desde la primera vez que la observó en su labor altruista. Le encantaba hacer sentir bien a los pequeños, y ellos le tenían bastante cariño. Pero desde hacía algunos días, Edward no podía dejar de imaginarla con familia propia. Se preguntaba qué tan diferente sería ella con sus hijos.

"_Seguramente no mucho"_ se respondió el muchacho mentalmente mientras sacudía un poco su cabeza. Al parecer, comenzaba a darse cuenta que de manera inconsciente el ya estaba maquinando un futuro al lado de ella.

Un estremecimiento involuntario se hizo presente. No temía a la idea de tener una familia, al contrario, era una de las cosas que más deseaba, pero aun había cierto temor en él.

La última vez que había amado tanto a una mujer, al grado de desear que fuera la madre de sus hijos, esta le abandono de una manera cruel, y no pensó que volvería a sentir eso por alguien más. Era aquella la razón por la que se mostraba ahora más cauteloso. No quería más falsas ilusiones. Sabía que a esas alturas de su vida la decepción acabaría consumiéndolo, y probablemente ya no podría recuperarse.

El sentimiento que lo había unido a esas dos mujeres era el mismo, el amor, pero estaba presente de diferentes maneras, y podía asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que el que sentía por Winry era aun más fuerte. No solo porque fuera algo reciente, sino también porque lo sentía con mayor intensidad. Sin duda… era distinto.

Edward se encontraba ensimismado, por lo que se vio sorprendido cuando la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

**-¡Ed!- **llamó Winry al aludido con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a él seguida de los niños.

**-Hola.-** respondió con una sonrisa tranquila, al tiempo que repartía leves caricias entre los infantes, que en dos semanas, ya estaban más que acostumbrados a su presencia.

**-¿Van a quedarse un poco más?-** cuestionó una pequeña a la que Winry llevaba de la mano.

**-Lo siento, pero mi horario de visita ya ha terminado. Volveré a verlos el lunes.-**

Los chicos mostraron su frustración con un pequeño gemido.

**-Les prometo traerles algo del lugar al que iré.-** dijo la rubia esperando mitigar un poco la decepción de los niños.

**-¿Adonde piensan ir?-** preguntó otro de ellos.

**-Es una sorpresa para Win.-** contestó Edward guiñando un ojo. **-Y ya vamos tarde.- **

Una vez dicho aquello, la joven se apresuró a repartir besos en señal de despedida, para luego salir de la estancia.

Caminaban manteniendo algo de distancia uno del otro para no levantar sospechas, mientras se dirigían a la recepción del hospital, de donde Winry recogió una pequeña maleta.

Ya sin más, se apresuraron a salir del hospital. 

**-¿Ahora me dirás para que me has pedido que haga una maleta?-** preguntó la chica ya más confiada ahora que se dirigían al auto.

**-Creí que te había aclarado que era una sorpresa.-** contesto Ed con tranquilidad, esforzándose por ocultar la satisfacción que le provocaba tenerla ansiosa, mientras guardaba el equipaje en la parte trasera del coche.

**-¿De verdad estaremos fuera todo el fin de semana?-** Winry aun se resistía a la idea. **-¿No has pensado que Alphonse se enterara de esto?-** agregó ella al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del vehículo.

**-Si me conoces bien entonces entenderás que no estoy actuando estúpidamente, y que si planee esto es porque sé que Al no se enterara, o al menos no sospechara nada.-**

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior. Deseaba preguntarle al mayor de los hermanos el por qué de su seguridad, pero algo en su interior le advirtió que ya no debía darle vueltas al asunto.

Aquello no había pasado desapercibido para Edward, por lo que, ya habiendo avanzado varias calles, se detuvo unos momentos.

**-¿Te preocupa demasiado?-** soltó luego del prolongado silencio.

**-Sabes a la perfección como me siento al respecto.-**

**-Igual yo.-**

**-Sí, pero… yo soy la que dio su palabra en este asunto.-**

**-Eso no te hace más culpable. El es mi hermano.-**

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio. Tratar el tema no ayudaba demasiado, ambos recordaban lo culpables que se sentían, pero ninguno daba marcha atrás a la relación.

**-¿Es tanto el remordimiento que te persigue?-** preguntó Ed luego de exhalar un suspiro.

**-Algunas veces, pero… quiero estar contigo.-**

**-Entonces creo que ya es momento de que los dos comencemos a olvidarlo. Habrá consecuencias, pero ambos ya tomamos la decisión y no tiene caso atormentarnos ya. ¿O acaso ya cambiaste de parecer?-**

**-¡No¡No es eso! Es solo que… tengo miedo.-**

Winry bajo la mirada, lo que provocó que Edward sonriera con algo de tristeza. Luego, el muchacho tomó gentilmente el rostro de ella con ambas manos, para depositar en sus labios un beso suave.

**-Alphonse no va a llamar a casa este fin de semana.-** susurró el rubio aun con la cara de la chica frente a la suya. **-Va a estar muy ocupado. Ayer me lo dijo.-**

La joven sonrió con tranquilidad, devolviéndole a su amante el beso que él le diera segundos antes.

**-Gracias. De verdad necesitaba saberlo.-**

Habiendo aclarado todo, Ed volvió a echar a andar el auto para dirigirse a su destino. 

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Tres horas conformaron el recorrido, el cual le resultó agradable en compañía de ella. Normalmente no acostumbraba conducir demasiado, pero la presencia de Winry le había hecho llevadero el viaje.

Ahora Edward bajaba del coche, estirando su cuerpo en el proceso, para luego, ir hacia la puerta del copiloto y ayudar a la rubia a descender, ya que ahora, ella permanecía con una venda en los ojos, a petición de él.

Ed dejo a la chica de pie frente a la cabaña, aun con la visión obstruida, mientras que él se dedicaba a llevar el escaso equipaje al interior.

Una vez hecho aquello, volvió a lado de Winry.

**-¿Estas lista?-** preguntó divertido, recibiendo de ella solo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

El muchacho comenzó a desatar la cinta de los ojos de la joven, retrasando el momento tanto como le era posible. Ella ya estaba exasperándose.

Al sentir que el ya había terminado con su trabajo, Winry apartó rápidamente la venda, sorprendiéndose ante lo que estaba enfrente suyo.

Se trataba de una construcción de tamaño razonable, elaborada con fina madera de pino. Desde fuera podía apreciarse que contaba con dos niveles. Adentro, las luces ya estaban encendidas y el humo ya podía verse saliendo de la chimenea.

Edward le tendió la mano, invitándola a entrar, a lo que ella acepto de inmediato, aun maravillada por las flores y el pasto que se situaban alrededor del sendero de piedra por el que ellos avanzaban.

Ed abrió sin esfuerzo la gruesa puerta de la entrada, permitiéndole primero el paso a la chica, quien se mostró aun más entusiasmada por el interior.

La sala de estar se encontraba iluminada por la tenue luz que arrojaba el fuego de la chimenea, lo que por el momento era suficiente.

Era bastante espaciosa, con un par de sillones a los extremos laterales y una gran alfombra rodeada de cómodos cojines a un par de metros del fogón.

De lado derecho a la entrada, sobre la pared, descansaba un estante enorme repleto de libros, los cuales era de suponer pertenecían a Edward. La estancia era, sin duda acogedora.

El primogénito de los Elric siguió guiándola en el recorrido por la cabaña, en el que la joven no había encontrado nada que llamase más su atención. Si bien era cierto que las cuatro habitaciones, situadas en el segundo nivel, tenían una vista maravillosa del bosque y las montañas, y la cocina era inmensa y contenía un precioso y gran comedor de caoba, nada se comparaba con la impresión que la sala de estar le provocaba. Quizás, porque a su parecer, aquel le parecía el sitio adecuado para una perfecta velada.

En vista de que ya había oscurecido, Edward llevó la maleta de Winry a la habitación que tenía destinada especialmente para ella, la más cómoda y la que tenía la vista más hermosa del bosque y sus alrededores.

La chica desempacó sin contratiempos las pocas prendas que llevaba, al tiempo que Ed hacía lo mismo en alguna de las habitaciones contiguas.

Luego de terminar con su labor, los jóvenes se reunieron en la cocina, donde el rubio se disponía a calentar los alimentos que habían sido preparados con anterioridad a su llegada.

**-¿Tienes servidumbre aquí?-** preguntó Winry curiosa.

**-Algo así. Tengo gente de confianza que se hace cargo de la cabaña mientras esta deshabitada y les avisé que vendría. Cuando estoy aquí rara vez requiero de su ayuda.-**

**-¿Es de tu familia esta cabaña?-**

**-No, es mía. Cuando Al y yo éramos pequeños mi madre solía alquilar esta cabaña para que pasáramos aquí las vacaciones. No volvimos a venir después de su muerte, pero yo guardaba recuerdos muy especiales de este lugar, así que años después convencí a los dueños de vendérmela.-**

En poco tiempo, la cena estuvo lista, por lo que Edward se dirigía con los platos hasta el comedor, cuando se vio interrumpido por Winry.

**-Ed… si no es molestia… preferiría no cenar aquí.-**

**-¿Dónde quieres hacerlo entonces?-** cuestionó el aludido frunciendo el ceño confundido.

**-¿Podríamos… ir a la estancia?-**

El muchacho sonrió levemente y suspiró.

**-También es mi lugar favorito de esta cabaña.-** expresó él, adivinando el pensamiento de la joven.

Así pues, llevaron todo lo necesario a la sala de estar, y lo colocaron sobre la alfombra que se encontraba frente a la chimenea.

La cena continuó tranquilamente. La tenue iluminación hacía relajado el ambiente, mientras los enamorados reían y conversaban de algunas trivialidades. Ya habiendo terminado sus alimentos, Edward se incorporo para retirar la bandeja con lo que habían utilizado.

**-Dejaré esto en la cocina. Ahora regreso.-** dijo él avanzando hacia su destino.

Mientras tanto, Winry también se levanto, abandonando la agradable y cálida alfombra para dar un pequeño recorrido por la habitación. Caminando de un lado a otro, dirigió una mirada a la extensa colección literaria de Ed. No era un misterio el por qué aquel sitio era su favorito, ya que asumía, al percatarse de un pequeño escritorio colocado a lado del estante, que era donde él podía concentrarse para leer y escribir.

Al echar otro vistazo al librero, un cuaderno pequeño de pasta gruesa llamó la atención de la chica. Abrió la libreta, encontrándose con un contenido hecho a mano. Sin duda alguno de los trabajos de Edward.

La rubia comenzó a leer, cautivada por la genialidad de aquel hombre. Estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta de que Ed estaba a pocos pasos frente a ella.

**-Creí que me había deshecho de eso.-** murmuró el joven, haciendo que Winry saliera bruscamente de su distracción.

**-Lo siento.-** repuso ella en tono tímido. **-Sé que no pedí tu autorización para tomar tus cosas.-**

**-No, no es eso. Me refería a que creí que ese viejo cuaderno ya estaba alimentando el fuego de la chimenea.-**

**-No deberías pensar así. Esto que escribiste es hermoso. Deberías ser poeta y no novelista.-**

**-Esa etapa de mi vida ya paso.-** expresó Ed con su típica amabilidad fría, mientras tomaba la libreta de las manos de ella, dispuesto a arrojarlo a la hoguera.

**-¡No!-** se adelantó la chica, arrebatándole el libro de las manos **-No permitiré que hagas un derroche de tu talento.-**

**-Eso es estúpido, Winry.-** declaró Edward con cierta amargura. **-No quiero conservar esto.-**

**-En ese caso, yo si quiero. Voy a quedármelo.-**

**-Me niego. No quiero que tengas algo que no fue hecho para ti.-**

Aquellas palabras le restregaron a la joven una realidad que había olvidado, algo que hasta ahora se había negado a aceptar. Ella no era la única en la vida de Edward.

En ese leve instante de descuido, el muchacho arrebató con cuidado el cuaderno, y sin miramientos lo arrojó al fuego.

**-Lo siento.-** musitó la mujer. **-Por unos instantes… lo olvidé.-**

**-Ya no importa.-**

Nuevamente, en lo que iba del día, el silencio volvió a formarse entre ellos. Edward permanecía serio, mientras que Winry, avergonzada, se esforzaba por no llorar, lo cual el no ignoró.

**-No es tu culpa.-** le susurró Ed una vez que logró levantar el rostro de ella por el mentón.

**-Yo… no quería aceptar que **_**ella**_** había sido tan importante y…- **

**-¿Estás segura de querer saber la historia?-** interrumpió el joven de repente, dejando a la chica confundida.

Ella seguía mirándolo, perpleja, dudando de la veracidad de su pregunta, ya que en ocasiones anteriores él se había negado a tratar el tema. Era evidente que le resultaba doloroso. Pero ahora, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de seguridad que ella no podía ignorar. Empezaba a creer que Edward lo estaba superando. 

**-Si… deseo saberlo.-**

El mayor de los hermanos asintió levemente, aun con esa mirada segura, listo para rememorar aquellos tiempos.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

¡Hola! Ya estoy actualizando de nuevo, y lamento que no pueda ser tan seguido, pero a estas alturas está de más aclarar los numerosos compromisos que tengo, sumado a la pequeña depresión que tuve hace unas semanas (y con la cual sigo) la cual ahora convierto en inspiración (debo agradecer a Stephenie Meyer y a su maravillosa saga). Pero en fin, no soy de las personas que se tiran a llorar pero si tuve un pequeño bloqueo, pero les puedo asegurar que no sucederá más.

Sobra decir que haré cuanto pueda por actualizar pronto, ya que en el próximo capítulo el fic cambiara a Rated M, y me tiene algo entusiasmada la idea.

Solo me resta agradecer a todos los que leen y los que dejan reviews, como: 

**Penrril, Brune, Blue-Bird07, Bianjie, Iare, Branca Takarai, Noah Elric, Leiram, Sakura012, Genesis-ahome, Hideta666** (espero que tomes en cuenta mi sugerencia de otro EdxWin)**, Laura **(espero que este capítulo también te guste amiga), **Paula Elric, Raven-Vidaurreta, Dzec chan y aLee preTt**

¡Gracias, y ojala siga contando con su apoyo! 


	10. Amantes

**Capítulo 10- Amantes**

Edward se separó unos cuantos pasos de Winry, para luego reclinarse sobre la pared, a lado del escritorio.

Enseguida, la joven se colocó a su lado, adoptando la misma postura.

**-Si de verdad no deseas hacerlo…-** dijo ella tratando de olvidar el tema debido al largo silencio que se había formulado.

**-No, creo que de verdad es necesario que lo sepas. Quizás… así puedas entender un poco más las cosas.**

La mirada de Ed se perdió en las sombras que se reflejaban a la luz de la hoguera, y aun de la misma manera, retomó la palabra.

**-La conocí… hace siete años, poco después de entrar a la universidad. Era… una de mis profesoras y por tanto mayor que yo.**

La chica no pudo evitar proferir un sonido de asombro, lo que la hizo ganarse una mirada fugaz de su acompañante, quien a pesar de aquello no se detuvo, y continuó con la historia.

_Flash back_

_El estridente sonido de la campana había resonado por todo el edificio, anunciando el final de las clases. Uno a uno, los adolescentes comenzaban a abandonar el aula._

_Dante, la joven profesora de literatura, se encontraba de pie cerca de la salida, recordándoles a los chicos las tareas pendientes, mientras los veía retirarse._

_La mayoría de aquellos muchachos salían en parejas o grupos pequeños, casi todos perdiéndose en conversaciones banales o haciendo planes para aquel fin de semana._

_El salón de clases estaba prácticamente vacío, excepto por un chico de cabello rubio, sentado en la última hilera. No parecía tener mucha prisa por irse, ya que se levantaba de su asiento con cierto fastidio._

_Al verlo, la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa._

_**-He leído el ensayo que escribió sobre Shakespeare, señor Elric. Resulto una experiencia muy interesante, y es una lástima que no compartiera su opinión con el resto de la clase.**_

_**-Sinceramente no me parece atractiva la idea de hablar en público.- **__expresó el muchacho mientras su semblante permanecía impasible, como la mayor parte del tiempo._

_**-Lo imagino. He hablado con otros de tus profesores. Concuerdan en que eres un alumno brillante, pero evitas en lo mayor posible el trato social.**_

_**-¿Y hay algo de malo en eso?-**__ cuestionó Edward con una leve sonrisa._

_**-En absoluto, solo que creo que sería bueno que de vez en cuando dieras tu punto de vista. Realmente ayudaría mucho para retroalimentar la clase.**_

_**-No es mi problema que la mente de otros sea tan limitada.**_

_La sonrisa de Dante se ensanchó debido al comentario, sorprendiendo a Ed, quien parecía haber fallado en su intento por cortar la conversación._

_Por su parte, la joven profesora mantenía ese semblante de satisfacción. Tal y como había sido informada por otras personas, ese muchacho era realmente arrogante… y eso le agradaba._

_**-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo mientras discutimos sobre tu ensayo? Aun hay detalles sobre los que me gustaría saber tu opinión.**_

_Edward sonrió satisfecho. Era la primera vez que se topaba con alguien a quien no parecían importarle sus desplantes. Aquella mujer comenzaba a resultarle interesante._

_**-De acuerdo, vayamos.-**__ respondió el rubio sin despejar la expresión de su rostro._

"**Sobra decir que quedé cautivado desde aquella ocasión. No solo soportaba mi arrogancia, también me demostró que si así lo deseaba, ella también podía ponerse a mi nivel. Era una mujer muy inteligente, y apasionada en lo que hacía. No tarde mucho en enamorarme de ella."**

_**-He escuchado de tu profesor de psicología que has hecho un ensayo sobresaliente acerca de uno de los libros de Erich Fromm. ¿Qué te ha parecido el autor?**_

_**-Absurdo.-**__ respondió Ed sin más rodeos, mientras volvía parte de su atención hacía un desconocido que tocaba el piano en aquel bar bohemio donde él y la profesora solían frecuentarse, con el fin de no dar pie a rumores desagradables._

_**-Tuve que leer esa investigación suya sobre el amor: "El arte de amar". Realmente algunas de sus concepciones son estúpidas y erróneas.-**__ dijo el muchacho sin despegar aun la vista del músico._

_**-Dame una referencia.**_

_**-Opino que en lo que refiere al amor erótico, hay puntos en los que no concuerdo. Son el tipo de cosas que nublan la razón del ser humano. Es algo… destructivo.- **__concluyó el rubio arrugando su frente, al tiempo que alzaba una taza situada delante de él, y bebía de su contenido._

_Dante soltó una carcajada sutil, por lo que Edward la miró extrañado._

_**-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado, Edward?-**__ preguntó ella con una sonrisa tranquila y ojos llenos de curiosidad._

_El aludido, por su parte, tosió violentamente, ya que la pregunta le había sorprendido en medio de un sorbo de su bebida._

_**-N-No, no lo sé.-**__ respondió fingiendo algo de molestia._

_**-Cuando de verdad estas enamorado, no hay nada más maravilloso que estar con esa persona. Puedes compartir todo con ella. Esa persona perdonara todos tus errores y aceptara tus defectos y tus fallas, y tú **_

_**harás lo mismo. No anhelarás nada más que vivir la vida junto a ella, y hasta la más sencilla caricia será para ti el mejor regalo.**_

_Ed quedó perplejo ante las palabras de Dante. Si bien, era cierto que el ya sentía eso, le costaba trabajo admitirlo. Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde hacía unas semanas atrás. El era una persona racional, metódica, y todo eso del amor obstruía al trabajo de la mente, pero también debía aceptar que era una de las sensaciones más placenteras que había experimentado._

_Nunca había amado a una mujer de esa manera, y aunque se debatía en su interior por sentir aquello, estaba seguro de querer continuar así._

_Considero la idea de hacérselo saber. El no era una persona tímida, sino más bien reservada en cuanto a eso de los sentimientos. Su único temor en ese momento era que ella se alejara, aunque también, guardaba la esperanza de que ella pudiese corresponderle. Así que actuó. _

_En un impulso, el muchacho tomó una de las manos de ella entre las suyas._

_**-En ese caso, entonces… es seguro que si estoy enamorado.- **__dijo Edward con una seguridad que causó un estremecimiento en Dante, quien a pesar de eso no hizo nada por apartar su mano del agarre de él._

_**-Edward… tal vez esto no sea… digo, eres mi alumno.**_

_**-¿Ahora me dirás que te importa mucho la moral?-**__ pregunto Ed con un dejo de molestia._

_**-¡No! La cuestión es que…-**_

_El rubio no le permitió concluir. Se había levantado de su asiento inesperadamente para apresurarse a tomar los labios de su profesora. Un acto que ni el mismo podía explicarse._

_**-Maldita sea.-**__ murmuró el apenas habiéndose separado de Dante pocos centímetros. __**-Tú tienes la culpa. Si tan solo hubieras dejado mi vida como estaba, esto no…-**_

_Ahora era Edward quien no podía continuar: Dante estaba besándolo ahora, de un modo más apasionado debido a su experiencia._

_**-Difícilmente hubiera tenido el valor de decirte lo que sentía. Me sorprende que también sientas lo mismo.- **__dijo ella una vez que volvieron a separarse._

_**-¿Eso significa que también deseas estar conmigo?**_

_No hubo necesidad de más palabras, ya que, nuevamente los labios de ambos estaban unidos en un beso. _

"**Fue así como todo comenzó. Nuestra relación era un secreto que ambos compartíamos. Sabíamos lo que sucedería si se daban cuenta de ello en la universidad. No pasaría de un escándalo y la pérdida del empleo para ella. Pero en mi caso, no sé que hubiese sido capaz de hacer mi padre de haberse enterado. Tratábamos en gran medida de ser cuidadosos, pero aun así, en un descuido… Clara se enteró."**

_Hacía ya varios minutos que el aula estaba vacía. La clase había terminado y todos se marcharon a sus hogares, a excepción de dos personas._

_No habían pasado suficiente tiempo charlando cuando el deseo se había apoderado de ellos._

_Dante permanecía acorralada en una esquina del salón, a poco espacio de la puerta, de manera que no resultarán muy expuestos a la vista._

_Se besaban con pasión mientras las manos de ambos recorrían ansiosas el cuerpo del otro._

_Cabía destacar que la relación que mantenían no se definía como inocente. No llevaban mucho tiempo viéndose cuando cedieron a la lujuria._

_Podían pasar horas charlando amenamente, ya sea de libros, autores o algún otro de los intereses que compartían, pero a últimas fechas todo aquello terminaba en un encuentro en la cama._

_Era así. Edward se mostraba feliz con eso, y tal parecía que ella también. Se complementaban en muchos aspectos. Ella era para él amiga, rival, consejera, maestra pero sobre todo, una apasionada amante. Era la mujer con la que deseaba estar siempre._

_**-Espero que… siga en pie… aquella invitación… a tu departamento.-**__ dijo Ed entre besos._

_**-Por supuesto… solo… que espero que tengas una excusa preparada. No quisiera… tener que intervenir.-**__ respondió ella de igual manera._

_Se separaron unos instantes. El rubio miro a Dante, sonriéndole con complicidad._

_**-No te preocupes. Lo de "el club literario" aun sigue dándome resultados. Mi padre ya no me cuestiona más por mis constantes salidas. Además, tengo algo para ti, y me gustaría dártelo en un lugar… más privado.**_

_**-Me parece bien. Te veré ahí esta noche, aunque me costará trabajo esperar hasta entonces.**_

_Los amantes volvían a unirse en un beso, ignorando de nuevo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta que, sorpresivamente, la puerta se abrió, sin dar tiempo a ellos de deshacer su postura tan comprometedora._

_Una chica de pálido cabello rubio los miraba perpleja. Parecieron incontables los segundos en los que permanecieron así, mirándose sin decir ni una palabra, por lo menos hasta que ella pareció entender la situación._

_**-Yo… lo siento.-**__ murmuró la chica bajando la vista y apresurándose a salir._

_**-¡Clara!-**__ le llamó Edward en un fallido intento por detenerla._

_El muchacho lanzó a Dante una mirada suplicante, queriéndole dar a entender que debía ir tras su amiga. La profesora no objetó, más era evidente que la interrupción le había dejado más que molesta._

_Sin perder más tiempo, Ed salió del salón de clases, buscando a Clara por los pasillos, lo cual no era muy difícil debido a que casi todos se habían marchado. Luego de un par de minutos la encontró. Estaba a punto de salir del edificio._

__

_**-¡Detente, Clara!-**__ volvió a gritar Ed, haciendo sobresaltar a la aludida, quien aminoro su andar, pero no se detuvo por completo. __**-¡He dicho que esperes!-**__ insistió él molesto, logrando finalmente que ella se inmovilizara._

_Edward avanzo a grandes pasos hasta llegar a ella. Al hacerlo la tomó de los hombros y la giró hacia él. _

_Algunas lágrimas caían de los ojos de la chica, algo que Ed no lograba comprender, ya que no lo justificaba._

_**-Ahora lo entiendo. Lo entiendo todo.-**__ dijo Clara sollozando, mientras el muchacho solo la miraba, ignorando lo que ella trataba de decir. __**-De repente comienzas a alejarte, no tienes tiempo para estar conmigo o con tu hermano, sales mucho de casa y nadie sabe con exactitud a donde. Alphonse me pidió que ya no investigara nada, el te ve muy feliz y eso le basta, pero yo… sabía que algo estaba sucediendo.**_

_**-Clara sé que esto es…-**_

_**-¡No quiero que me expliques nada! Al principio creí que te alejabas de mí porque te había confesado mis sentimientos, pero al verte con ella… ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?**_

_**-No planee esto, Clara. No solo te rechace por estar con Dante, aunque hubiese estado libre en aquel momento no hubiera podido estar contigo. Entiende que eres lo más parecido a una hermana para mí, crecimos juntos.**_

_**-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? Simplemente no soy atractiva para ti.**_

_**-No, Clara. Eres hermosa y una maravillosa chica, pero aun así no podría corresponderte.**_

_Edward abrazó protectoramente a su amiga, quien seguía sollozando. El se sentía culpable por eso, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer ya._

_Tras estar así varios minutos, la joven se separó de Ed._

_**-Ella es varios años mayor que tú. No entiendo… ¿qué puede ofrecerte que yo no pueda darte?**_

_**-No se trata de eso, es solo que lo que siento cuando estoy con ella es… no lo sé, indescriptible.- **__concluyó el muchacho con una sonrisa amarga._

_**-¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres?**_

_**-Si.-**__ respondió él con mucha seguridad. __**-¿Puedo confiarte mi secreto?**_

_**-Está bien. Será… lo último que haga por ti.**_

"**Clara se convirtió en cómplice de mi relación, pero a pesar de eso nuestra amistad siguió distanciada, pero pensé que era lo mejor. Ella me ha amado desde aquel entonces y era injusto hacerla sufrir. Así transcurrieron dos años, dos años en los que la profesora y yo logramos mantener una solida relación, o al menos era lo que yo creía. Yo ya no dudaba de lo que deseaba, quería estar a su lado toda mi vida, pero al parecer, ella no compartía mi idea."**

_**-Vamos a casarnos.-**__ propuso Edward de repente, rompiendo el silencio que compartían después de otro de sus encuentros en la cabaña._

_Dante soltó una leve carcajada, incorporándose en la cama, dejando expuesta su desnudez._

_**-No le encuentro gracia, ¿sabes?-**__ expresó Ed con algo de molestia._

_**-¡Vamos, cielo! ¿No irás a decirme que estás hablando en serio?-**__ continuó ella al levantarse de la cama y cubrirse con una bata._

_**-Por supuesto. Ya resulta cansado escondernos. Además, llevo tiempo pensando en esa posibilidad. Desde hace mucho deseo hacerte mi esposa.**_

_**-No creo que lo hayas pensado muy bien, de haberlo hecho hubieras recordado las dificultades. ¿Has pensado en lo que podría hacer tu padre?**_

_**-De sobra sabes que a estas alturas me tiene sin cuidado.**_

_**-Te desheredara.**_

_**-No me importa.**_

_**-¿Y cómo piensas sacar adelante a tu familia?**_

_**-Ya encontraré el modo. Por ahora lo único que me importa es estar contigo.-**__ concluyó Edward mientras se levantaba de la cama para acercarse a ella, abrazándola por la cintura y repartiendo besos en su cuello._

_Dante, por su parte, permanecía seria. La charla parecía haberle afectado de alguna manera. Casi de forma instantánea, la joven apartó a su amante, quien la miró extrañado._

_**-Edward, no quiero que actúes estúpidamente. Mantengamos esto como hasta ahora.**_

_**-¿Por cuánto tiempo más? No creo que esto pueda durar mucho. Sabes que ya levantamos muchas sospechas en la universidad.**_

_**-Durara lo que tenga que durar. A mí lo que me importa es que tu padre no afecte tus intereses.**_

_**-Te lo he dicho muchas veces: No me importa.**_

_**-Edward, conoces mi historia. Sabes lo duro que ha sido para mí salir adelante debido a que mis padres no me apoyaron. Tú tienes eso y no quiero que lo desperdicies, y tampoco quiero que mis futuros hijos tengan que pasar por aquello. Así que, si quieres que me quede a tu lado, asegura nuestro patrimonio primero. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a tomar una ducha.**_

_Dicho aquello, Dante salió de la habitación, dejando desconcertado a su joven amante._

"**Tuve que acceder. Era verdad que no tenía nada que ofrecerle por mí mismo, así que me esforcé mucho por sobresalir aun más. Tenía la sensación de que, si era un alumno prodigioso, tendría bastantes oportunidades para el futuro. Pero, debido a eso, sin saberlo… la arrojé a los brazos de otro hombre…"**

_Era una importante noche en la prestigiosa universidad. La gente comenzaba a llegar, todos elegantemente vestidos._

_Profesores, alumnos e invitados, se reunían en uno de los salones de eventos con un solo motivo: premiar a los genios literarios y poetas de la generación._

_Edward y Dante se encontraban en uno de los rincones del salón. Ambos conversaban mientras ella arreglaba algunos detalles de la vestimenta del muchacho._

_No parecía importarles mucho estar rodeados de tanta gente. Si bien, había personas que notaba que ellos eran más que buenos amigos, nadie decía nada al respecto. Para ellos resultaba cómodo que nadie se entrometiera._

_**-Te ves muy bien esta noche.-**__ dijo Dante mientras inspeccionaba al joven de pies a cabeza, para luego concentrarse en acariciar su rubio cabello suelto, que apenas caía a la altura de sus hombros._

_**-Tú también, aunque… creo que te verías mejor sin el vestido puesto.-**__ susurro Ed con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Dante correspondió al gesto._

_**-Estoy orgullosa de ti.**_

_**-Sabes que esto no hubiera sido posible sin ti. Tú has sido mi fuente de inspiración.**_

_Si la situación se los hubiera permitido se habrían besado, pero a cambio de eso compartieron intensas miradas, las cuales hacían evidente cuanto se deseaban el uno al otro. Y hubieran permanecido así más tiempo, de no ser por alguien que logró distraerlos._

_**-Edward.-**__ llamó una voz masculina, haciendo que el aludido se girará solo para encontrarse con su padre a unos cuantos metros de él._

_**-¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?-**__ cuestionó el muchacho sin ocultar su desconcierto._

_**-Con permiso. Te veré luego Edward.- **__se disculpó Dante para alejarse rápidamente, lo que frustro al joven y le hizo maldecir mentalmente la presencia de su progenitor._

_**-Alphonse me insistió en que debía venir. No paraba de decirme que esta noche era algo importante para ti.**_

_**-No tenías que hacerlo.**_

_**-Puede que no resulte tan malo después de todo.-**__ dijo Hohenheim mientras su mirada se desviaba hacía la mujer que les había dejado instantes atrás, quien ya se encontraba conversando con algunos otros profesores. __**-¿Quién es ella?**_

_**-Es mi profesora de literatura, Dante.-**__ respondió Ed tratando de ocultar la molestia que le producía el repentino interés de su padre._

_**-Es hermosa.-**__ concluyó el mayor de los Elric, provocando una punzada de celos en su primogénito._

_**-Tengo que irme. Me esperan en el estrado.-**__ dijo Edward alejándose de manera rápida, sin dar tiempo a Hohenheim de nada más. _

_Las premiaciones dieron inicio. El rector comenzó con un discurso de felicitación, haciendo menciones honorificas de los trabajos más sobresalientes. Dante escuchaba atenta, rebosante de orgullo, sin percatarse de una presencia a su lado._

_**-Es gratificante que el muchacho sea sobresaliente en uno de sus pasatiempos ¿no es así?-**__ expresó Hohenheim, atrayendo la atención de la joven._

__

_**-Le aseguro que su hijo tiene el potencial para hacer de esto más que un pasatiempo. Es un artista.**_

_**-Puede ser, pero esto no es lo que tengo preparado para él.**_

_**-¿No le parecen las elecciones de su hijo?**_

_**-No se trata de eso. Es solo que… quiero un futuro más grandioso para él.**_

_**-Creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo, señor Elric.**_

_**-Llámame Hohenheim.-**__ dijo el hombre mientras extendía su mano hacía ella con una sonrisa, misma que Dante correspondió._

"**Fui estúpido e ingenuo. No pude darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. De repente ella comenzó a tener bastantes compromisos. Ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, inventaba excusas para evitar que hiciéramos el amor. Su comportamiento era extraño. Me dolía la forma en la que actuaba, sin embargo, siempre terminaba justificándola. Clara se enteró de lo que pasaba… pero yo no quise creerle…"**

_Edward se encontraba caminando por el jardín del campus. Las clases se habían terminado ya, pero él no deseaba irse a casa. Guardaba la esperanza de verla aparecer. Hacía ya casi una semana de su último encuentro, y verla en clase no era para nada suficiente. Así que esperaría con tal de verla._

_Derrotado, se dejo caer sobre una banca, para luego suspirar cansado. Minutos después, pudo ver una sombra en el suelo, alguien estaba frente a él._

_Con un dejo de ilusión levanto su rostro, pero no pudo evitar mostrarse decepcionado al ver que era Clara quien se había acercado._

_**-Me encontraba terminando un trabajo en la biblioteca, estaba a punto de irme cuando te vi paseando por el jardín.- **__dijo la chica para explicar su presencia._

_El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza. A decir verdad, no tenía ánimo para charlar con nadie, pero su amiga ignoró aquello y se sentó a su lado._

_**-Edward… yo… tengo que hablar contigo.**_

_**-Preferiría que fuera luego.**_

_**-Se trata de ella.-**__ murmuró Clara bajando la mirada. Sabía que el muchacho entendería a quien se refería, puesto que ahora la miraba con atención. _

_**-Ignoro como esté la relación entre ustedes pero…-**_

_**-Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo?- **__se adelantó a decir el joven Elric, incomodo por el hecho de que no le agradaba hablar de algo tan privado._

_**-Hay algo que debes saber y quiero que me escuches. Yo… la vi hace un par de días… acompañada de otro hombre.**_

_Al escucharla, Ed apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Estaba evidentemente furioso._

_**-¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?**_

_**-Ella te engaña, Ed. Es la verdad.**_

_**-¿Y quién es ese hombre? ¡Dímelo!**_

_El rostro de Clara se mostró aterrado ante la pregunta. No solo por el hecho de que su amigo estaba embravecido, sino porque había un detalle que ella ocultaba, y no deseaba saber lo que sucedería si él se enteraba._

_**-No… no lo sé.**_

__

_**-¡Mientes! ¡Todo es mentira!**_

_**-¡No tengo motivos para mentirte!**_

_**-Por supuesto que los tienes. Quieres que me aleje de ella porque no fue de ti de quien me enamoré.**_

_Aquello había sido como una estocada a su corazón. Si bien, era cierto que a ella le dolía la situación, jamás sería capaz de algo tan bajo para destruir la relación de ellos._

_Lágrimas involuntarias comenzaban a salir de los ojos de la chica, indignada por la actitud del joven._

_**-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Será tu problema si no quieres creerme, pero me sorprende que pienses que hago esto solo por despecho!**_

_Clara dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente, sin que Ed hiciera algo por detenerla. Era tanto su enojo que nada le importaba en ese momento, salvo hablar con Dante. Ambos tenían mucho que aclarar._

"**Después de eso no volví a ver a Clara. Nuestros años de amistad se vinieron abajo por mi estupidez. Me amaba tanto que deseaba protegerme del dolor a pesar de que yo no le correspondiera. Pero… no tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de las cosas…"**

_Solo habían pasado un par de días desde la discusión con Clara cuando Edward había logrado verse con su amante en el departamento de ella. Había insistido mucho y por fin lo había conseguido._

_Dante lo recibió con cierta frialdad, pero a él pareció no importarle, ya que se apresuró a besarla, pero su entusiasmo se esfumó al notar que ella no le correspondía._

_**-Debemos hablar.-**__ dijo Dante con un semblante de serenidad._

_**-¿Qué sucede?-**__ preguntó él con recelo._

_**-Será mejor que dejemos de vernos. Al menos por un tiempo.**_

_**-¿Por qué?-**__ cuestionó Edward desconcertado._

_**-Porque es lo mejor. Ya no podrás ocultárselo a tu familia mucho tiempo.**_

_**-Entonces tendré que insistirte: ¡cásate conmigo! Así el mundo podrá enterarse de una vez por todas que eres mi mujer. **_

_**-¡No empieces con lo mismo Edward! No voy a casarme contigo.**_

_**-Hay alguien más, ¿cierto?**_

_La pregunta la dejó sin defensas. Ed la miraba con insistencia y ella no sabía que contestar, pero finalmente resolvió que no tenía caso seguir mintiéndole._

_**-Sí, hay alguien.-**__ susurró Dante, dándose cuenta del dolor en el rostro del muchacho, quien no pudo mantener más la conversación y se apresuró a salir del lugar._

_0/0/0/0/0/0/0_

_No había conocido la angustia de una depresión hasta ese entonces. Llevaba casi tres semanas encerrado en su habitación. No deseaba hablar con nadie y apenas y probaba alimentos. Su joven hermano estaba muy preocupado, pero a él no parecía importarle aquello. Lo único que deseaba era hacerla regresar a su lado. Estaba dispuesto a recuperarla._

_Lo primero que haría sería hablar con su padre. El muchacho esperaba que, con un poco de suerte, su progenitor se mostrara comprensivo._

_Era casi de noche cuando decidió salir de su recamara. No había caminado mucho por el pasillo que daba a la escalera cuando se encontró con Al._

_**-Hermano, que bien que decidiste salir.-**__ dijo el más joven con una leve sonrisa en los labios._

_**-Necesito hablar con papá, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?**_

_**-¿No lo recuerdas hermano? Ayer, cuando te deje el desayuno te dije que papá tendría hoy una visita, y nos quería a ambos en el comedor para la cena. Pero ya veo que no estabas escuchando.**_

_**-¡No tengo tiempo para eso, Alphonse! Solo debo hablar con él.**_

_El mayor de los hermanos se precipitó a bajar las escaleras. Sin duda estaba presentable como para recibir una visita, pero su aspecto cansado le hacía lucir algo lamentable._

_Iba rumbo al comedor principal. Suponía que ahí se encontraría su padre. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando quedó paralizado de pronto. Ella estaba en su casa, sentada al lado de Hohenheim, lo cual perturbó a Ed._

_**-Mira, aquí vienen mis hijos.-**__ dijo el mayor de los Elric a Dante, haciendo alusión a Edward y Alphonse. El primero no se había dado cuenta que su hermano le había seguido de cerca desde que bajaba la escalera._

_Ed se sentía fuera de sí, como en una pesadilla. Su mente estaba llena de preguntas, la más importante era: "¿Qué hacía ella ahí?" Pero no fue capaz de cuestionar nada. Estaba tan aturdido que le costaba trabajo actuar._

_No supo cómo, ni se dio cuenta del momento en el que sucedieron las cosas. Su cuerpo actuó de manera automática. Se encontraban en el comedor. La cena había concluido ya cuando Hohenheim pidió atención a sus hijos, ellos le miraron, Alphonse con curiosidad y Edward con un vacío en sus ojos. Y comenzó a hablar._

_**-Muchachos, ustedes saben el respeto que le he tenido a su madre, tanto en vida como después de su muerte. Cuando ella partió decidí dedicar mi vida a ustedes, a su formación, y hoy no dudo que haya hecho un buen trabajo. Así que creo que ha llegado el momento de pensar en mí. La dama que hoy nos acompaña y yo, hemos estado saliendo desde hace algo de tiempo, y aunque ha sido poco, estoy más que seguro que deseo convertirla en mi esposa.**_

_Fue como un balde de agua fría. Ahora todas las piezas encajaban en su sitio. Edward se estremeció involuntariamente, para luego levantarse de su asiento._

_**-¡No puedes casarte con ella!-**__ dijo Ed mientras caminaba para ir a su habitación._

_Hohenheim y Alphonse se miraron. Ambos parecían desconcertados. El menor de los herederos se levantó también de su asiento, incomodado por la escena anterior._

_**-¿También vas a oponerte, Al?-**__ preguntó el hombre antes de que el aludido se marchara._

_**-No soy nadie para intervenir en sus decisiones, padre. Y si esto lo hace feliz, entonces yo lo apoyare. Si me disculpan…-**__ concluyó el muchacho al salir._

_0/0/0/0/0/0/0_

_Toda la tristeza contenida se había convertido ahora en furia. Edward caminaba a lo largo de su habitación, con la mandíbula tensa, golpeando de vez en cuando algún objeto que se encontrara a su paso._

_Todo lo que podía sentir era odio, hacía ella, su padre y contra él mismo. No podía pensar con claridad acerca de nada. Estaba muy confundido._

_De pronto, vio la puerta de su recamara abrirse, y Dante entrando._

_**-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**_

_**-Hohenheim esta distraído tratando un negocio, y necesito hablar contigo.**_

_**-¿Acaso quieres explicarme como te burlaste de mi?**_

_**-No Edward, estoy haciendo esto por nosotros.**_

_**-¡No encuentro el beneficio en toda esta estupidez!**_

_**-Solo me aseguro de nuestro patrimonio, esta es una forma de estar a tu lado sin preocuparnos de que puedas perderlo todo.**_

_**-¡No! Estas equivocada si crees que aceptare esto. Jamás estaré dispuesto a compartirte ¡y mucho menos con él!**_

_**-Entonces, estarás renunciando a lo nuestro.**_

_Edward sintió como si su corazón se oprimiera de pronto. Ella lo había lastimado, pero a pesar de eso aun la amaba. Si tenía una última oportunidad, la aprovecharía._

_**-Vámonos. Vámonos lejos. Olvídate de todo esto y comencemos una vida en otro lugar.**_

_**-No, esto es lo que deseo.**_

_Ed no ocultó su decepción. Se alejó varios pasos de ella, mirándola con una mezcla de tristeza y rencor._

_**-¡Lárgate!-**__ ordenó el muchacho abriendo la puerta, y ella salió sin dudar._

_Ya estando a solas, el joven rompió en llanto. No había llorado en años, no después de la muerte de su madre, y es que después de aquello, no había experimentado un dolor tan grande, hasta aquel momento._

_Ella había destruido a aquel hombre metódico y arrogante que era. Quien lo viera solo podría sentir lástima por él, tan débil, tan vulnerable._

_Su vida cambió esa noche. Las cosas no serían iguales nunca más._

_Fin del flash back._

**-No volví a verla desde el día en que me enteré que se casaría. Esa noticia me destrozó, y no podía ocultarlo. Decidí alejarme. No tendría sentido estar en un lugar donde sabía que tarde o temprano la encontraría. Si hubiese sido así, seguramente no lo hubiera superado. Lo demás es historia: me marche a Inglaterra y ahí concluí la universidad. Después me convertí en escritor y fue como logré salir adelante. El haber vuelto me llenó de recuerdos de aquellos días, pero también… me permitió conocerte. Eres la persona que me ha salvado, y a la que ahora amo más que a nadie.**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

¡Hola! He aquí el final del capítulo. Sé que dije que el fic cambiaria de clasificación a **M** pero eso será hasta el siguiente capítulo (lo que pasa es que no pensé que me quedaría tan largo este).

Pero en fin, espero que me digan con un review que les pareció la historia de Ed. En lo personal, disfrute mucho escribiendo esto porque lo llené de experiencias personales (las charlas sobre libros son sobre las que he tenido con mis amigos y uno de mis más grandes amores platónicos, así como lo del pianista del bar bohemio y otras cosas). Espero que les haya gustado.

Y para no tomar a nadie por sorpresa, observen bien que Ed ESTA OMITIENDO DETALLES EN SU NARRACION.

Si alguien tiene duda, la diferencia de edad entre Edward y Dante es de 9 años.

Cualquier otra pregunta, no duden en hacerla.

Ahora solo me resta agradecer a quienes leyeron, y a quienes dejaron review:

**Leiram, Blue-Bird07, Iare, Hideta666, aLee preTt, Laura** (me da gusto que lo que escribo pueda ayudarte de alguna manera)**,** **Isuzu.92 y Paula Elric.**

¡Gracias!

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	11. Reencontrando un sentimiento

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo del fic, y voy a aclarar desde este momento que contiene escenas eróticas (o lo que muchos conocen como lemon). Así que lean bajo su propio criterio.

Ahora sí, no sé cuando me será posible actualizar de nuevo. Los tres últimos capítulos (contando este) fueron excepciones, ya que por algunas razones estuve accesible de tiempo (y escribir mientras escuchaba música de Bond me resultó de maravilla), pero no tengo idea de cuánto me demoraré esta vez.

Ya no los aburro más. Solo me resta agradecerles el apoyo, en especial a:

**Leiram, Ryo Tatsushiko, Blue-Bird07, Brune, Laura** (a quien le dedico este capítulo con mucho cariño por ser una persona tan fuerte y admirable. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!)**,** **Hideta666, Paula Elric** (si que leí el arte de amar, no me gustó, pero la opinión que expresa Ed no es enteramente mía, sino de mi gran amor platónico) **y Noah Elric.**

¡Gracias! ¡Nos leemos luego!

**Capítulo 11- Reencontrando un sentimiento.**

Winry no fue capaz de decir nada al principio. No solo le había sorprendido la historia de Edward, sino también las últimas palabras que este pronunció. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al oírlo.

Lo que el joven deseaba conseguir al narrar su pasado había resultado efectivo. La chica podía entender ahora muchas cosas con respecto a su amante. Se sentía ya muy ligada a él emocionalmente, como si de una parte de ella se tratara. El parecía un libro abierto en ese instante, y todo indicaba que así seguiría.

Edward ya no le parecía una persona tan complicada. Tal vez desde niño fuera siempre cauteloso en cuanto a lo que se refería a los sentimientos. Prefería guardarlos para sí mismo porque no deseaba sentirse débil ni expuesto ante alguien más, por eso prefería ser el chico rudo y rebelde, aunque esa imagen cambiaba estando con su hermano menor. Probablemente eso sucediera después de la muerte de su madre.

En pocas palabras, las emociones representaban para él algo peligroso. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar enamorarse como un loco. Toda su perspectiva lógica de las cosas se había desmoronado. No había nada en el mundo que pudiese justificar el sentir amor hacía alguien más, pero era un sentimiento maravilloso. Le hacía sentir pleno en muchos sentidos, por eso había decidido dejarse llevar.

Aquel apasionado romance le había hecho vivir un par de años felices en su corta existencia. Esa mujer se había convertido en lo más importante para él, pero había sido ella misma quien se encargo de destruir sus ilusiones para el futuro. Todo lo que Edward había anhelado se esfumó cuando ella lo decepcionó.

Era natural que él se encerrase en la desconfianza, que se escondiera en la falsa apatía. Había aprendido a no esperar nada de nadie, ni a dar más de lo que recibía.

Pero el amor que ahora sentía por la prometida de su hermano era tan fuerte que le había hecho recaer en el error.

Se sentía molesto con él mismo por volver a abrir su corazón, pero aquello era casi involuntario, y el saberse correspondido no ayudaba mucho a deshacerse del sentimiento.



Por eso avanzaba cuidadoso. No quería perderse en un amor desenfrenado otra vez. Sabía que terminaría más dañado en esta ocasión. Había posibilidades de que no lo superara.

Winry estaba consciente de que, gracias a su constancia y paciencia, la brecha que la separaba del verdadero Edward era casi nula. Ella adoraba aquella faceta de él: un joven noble, amable, impulsivo y hasta arrogante en ocasiones. Ella lo amaba tal como era.

Después del prolongado momento de silencio, Winry decidió que era momento de decir algo, pero no atinaba a que era adecuado.

**-¿Y… que piensas ahora?-** cuestionó Ed como si adivinase el deseo de ella por expresarse.

**-Todo aquello fue muy difícil para ti, pero… me alegra que haya pasado así, porque pudimos encontrarnos. Soy feliz porque también te amo.**

El muchacho sonrió con amargura, desconcertando a la chica.

**-A veces las palabras suenan muy significativas, y puede que en realidad salgan vacías de quien las pronuncia.**

**-¿Desconfías de mí?-** preguntó la joven en una mezcla de sorpresa y angustia.

**-Lo que quise decir, es que las palabras no siempre expresan lo que en realidad sentimos. Es sencillo para los humanos caer en la falsedad.**

**-¿Tú me mentiste cuando me dijiste que me amabas?**

**-No.- **respondió él de manera rápida, con un dejo de molestia.

**-Entonces no tienes motivos para desconfiar de mi palabra. No quiero tener que repetirte mil veces que te amo para que lo entiendas. Te amo como a nadie, y jamás voy a hacerte daño…**

**-¡Por favor, Winry!-** interrumpió Ed ya un poco exaltado. **-No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir después. Ella también… me hizo ese juramento.**

El joven volvió a inclinarse contra la pared, cruzando los brazos. Rememorar su pasado le había afectado, no por el hecho de que sintiese aun algo por Dante, sino porque recordaba el miedo y el dolor que había sentido en aquel entonces. Sintió temor solo de suponer lo que sucedería si Winry se marchaba también. Estaba seguro de que sería su fin. No deseaba intentarlo una tercera ocasión.

La situación se había vuelto incomoda de repente. Ed no estaba dispuesto a declarar que se encontraba en uno de sus lapsos de debilidad. Aquello sería demasiado para su orgullo.

Ella lo entendió, y no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza. Solo ella podía sacarlo de ese pozo ahora, más estaba consciente de que el no suplicaría por ayuda.

"_Es tan orgulloso"_ pensó la chica mientras que, con un poco más de confianza, la sonrisa se ensanchaba en sus labios.

Winry también permanecía apoyada sobre la pared hasta aquel momento en que se incorporó y dio un par de pequeños pasos hacía su amante, quedando frente a él.

Tomó el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos, haciendo que la mirara, mientras ella conservaba su sonrisa cálida. Edward solo pudo percibir como su corazón se aceleraba ante ese acto, y se recriminaba a sí mismo por ceder a un gesto tan sencillo. Solo esa chica lograba alterarlo así.



Lentamente, la joven fue acercándose a Ed, quien ya no oponía resistencia de ningún tipo, hasta comenzar a rozar sus labios, trazando besos pequeños, hasta que él mismo buscó prolongar aquellas caricias, haciéndolas cada vez más profundas, hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

Durante unos instantes solo pudo escucharse las pesadas respiraciones de ambos. Edward fue el primero en recuperar el control. Dirigió su mirada a la chica, quien aun estaba algo agitada y con un intenso color rojo en las mejillas.

Ella le sonrió apenada, pero evidentemente feliz. Al parecer había logrado relajarlo.

**-Siento lo de hace un rato, es solo que… a veces no encuentro explicación para algunas cosas.-** dijo el muchacho, avergonzado por su actitud.

**-No tienes que disculparte. Entiendo que después de lo que pasó es difícil para ti confiar.**

**-Es más difícil porque, de verdad no entiendo cómo puedes amar a alguien como yo. A veces siento que no te merezco.**

**-Tonto.-** dijo Winry sonriendo, antes de volver a besarlo con suavidad. **-Si no quieres palabras, entonces voy a demostrarte con actos lo mucho que te amo.**

Volvieron a unir sus labios. Aquel ritual siempre comenzaba lento. Ella procuraba hacerlo siempre con delicadeza, pero al cabo de unos segundos él deseaba llevar el mando. Así que los besos se tornaban más apasionados, lo cual hacía que el aire se agotara con mayor rapidez.

Se separaron nuevamente, pero esta vez, Ed dirigió su rostro hacía el de ella, comenzando a acariciar con su nariz una de sus mejillas.

Trataba de hacer despacio su trayecto, aspirando en lo más posible el aroma de la joven. Del mismo modo, descendió, hasta llegar al cuello, donde los roces y el tibio aliento provocaron un estremecimiento en ella, mientras soltaba un involuntario gemido.

Edward sonrió al escucharla, más no se detuvo. Estaba confiado en que hacía un buen trabajo y no deseaba acabar con el momento.

Siguió su recorrido, en tanto, sus manos se aferraban ya a la cintura de Winry, acercándola a él. Ella, por su parte, arqueaba un poco su cuerpo, permitiendo a Ed recorrer su cuello con facilidad, y un poco más abajo.

La chica suspiraba con pesadez, disfrutando de las caricias. Sus manos se sostenían en los antebrazos de su amante para permitirle su trabajo.

Ella casi gritó al sentir que Edward comenzaba a usar también la lengua. La joven no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir la cálida y húmeda saliva con la que él la marcaba. Estaba excitándola tanto que sus piernas comenzaban a perder fuerzas, amenazando con hacerla caer.

Ed se dio cuenta de aquello, y decidió retroceder un poco, haciendo que ella se topara con el escritorio, donde él terminó sentándola.

Sus cuerpos se habían separado un poco, pero el muchacho aun no deseaba terminar con lo que hacía minutos atrás.

Continuó besando el cuello de Winry, mientras sus manos, ahora libres, comenzaban a desabotonar su blusa, para luego deslizarla hacia abajo con el fin de dejar más piel expuesta para degustar.



La chica se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que él hacía, pero no le impidió nada. Deseaba dejarse llevar.

Edward descendió hasta uno de los hombros de su amante, succionando cuidadosamente la piel. Lo hacía con lentitud, tomándose el tiempo necesario. Después de todo, tenía ese fin de semana para disfrutarla.

Distraída en su goce, la joven solo atinaba a acariciar el cabello y la espalda de Ed.

Winry respiraba con algo de dificultad, dejando escapar jadeos constantes. Sabía que ninguno de los dos podría reprimir su deseo esta vez. Ocurriría, estaba segura.

Aquel pensamiento le lleno de miedo, pero entre tanto placer estaba lejos de demostrarlo.

La chica comenzaba a pensar más de la cuenta, más su razón se nublo de nuevo al darse cuenta de que Edward acariciaba ahora sus senos por encima de la tela del sostén. Gimió con fuerza ante ese acto.

El aún conservaba su sonrisa. Le deleitaba descubrir los "puntos débiles" de esa mujer, a la que pronto le entregaría su cuerpo.

Ed continuaba acariciándola, incitado al saber lo mucho que ella lo disfrutaba, pero en realidad no sabía que comenzaba a desesperarse.

**-Solo… quita la maldita tela… de una vez.-** ordenó la joven entre suspiros, refiriéndose al sujetador que todavía traía puesto.

Edward soltó una pequeña carajada ante la petición. La exasperación de ella le resultaba divertida. Aun así, se apresuró a obedecer.

Con la maestría de un amante experto desabrochó el sostén, resbalándolo con lentitud. Al concluir, no pudo evitar maravillarse por la vista, y sin dudarlo un momento, dirigió sus manos hacía aquellos redondos y bien proporcionados pechos.

Los presionó durante varios minutos. Le resultaba demasiado agradable al tacto, tanto que hasta él mismo había cerrado ya los ojos y comenzaba a emitir leves gemidos. Después, sus pulgares continuaron el trabajo, acariciando los pezones de la chica.

Winry estaba a punto de perder el control, pero trataba de contenerse mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar.

Ed se dio cuenta, así que detuvo un poco su tarea para permitir que ella recobrara un poco el aliento, más no transcurrieron ni un par de minutos cuando el recargaba sus codos sobre el escritorio, de manera que los senos de su amante quedaron a la altura de su rostro, para luego comenzar a succionar uno de ellos.

La joven se aferró tanto como pudo a la cabellera de Edward, hundiendo sus dedos en ella. Esta vez los jadeos resultaron más sonoros.

El rubio continuaba entretenido con los suaves pechos de la chica, alternando su atención de uno a otro, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a viajar discretamente entre las piernas de ella, situándose en su intimidad.

No pudo evitar el sobresalto. Era la primera vez que un hombre acariciaba aquella zona, y aun a pesar del placer que experimentó, el miedo la hizo actuar.

Winry empujó con rapidez a Ed, desconcertándolo. La chica sabía que debía comenzar con su explicación al notar algo de molestia en el.

**-Edward… yo… Alphonse y yo aun no…-** intentó declarar la joven, con evidente nerviosismo.

Por su parte, el aludido quedó estático. No hacía falta utilizar su genialidad para darse cuenta de lo que la rubia trataba de decir.

Tragó saliva con discreción y frunció el ceño. La situación resultaba embarazosa.

Sin duda podía presumir de ser un magnífico amante. Después de Dante habían sido bastantes las mujeres con las que compartió la cama, más no le había arrebatado la virginidad a ninguna de ellas.

Por un momento dudó en continuar. Sabía de antemano por otras personas que la primera vez podía resultar muy dolorosa y el no deseaba hacerle daño, y aun así, rogaba en su interior porque ella no deseara detenerse. Resultaba todo un dilema.

El semblante de Ed no pasó desapercibido para Winry. Sabía que lo había perturbado, pero no había sido esa su intención. Lo único que ella quería, eran las consideraciones que ameritaba la ocasión. Había deseado dejar en claro ese punto a sabiendas de que Edward era un amante sumamente apasionado, y podría resultarle fácil dejarse llevar. La situación le asustaba un poco.

Más, ahora la chica se había dado cuenta del efecto que sus palabras habían tenido, por lo que decidió incitarlo a continuar.

Tomó al muchacho por los hombros y lo acercó a ella para volver a besarlo. Aquel acto lo sorprendió, pero resolvió a no cuestionar nada y corresponder a la caricia de sus labios.

La joven volvió a alejarse, aunque fueron pocos centímetros.

**-Solo… ten cuidado.-** pidió ella, a lo que Ed solo asintió, para luego dirigirse de nuevo a su cuello. Comenzaría lento otra vez. No quería volver a incomodarla.

Mientras la boca de Edward se mantenía ocupada succionando la piel de la chica, sus manos volvían a vagar. Ahora solo se limitaba a acariciarle las caderas, subiendo y bajando suavemente, deleitándola.

Hacía ya algunos minutos que Winry se había dado cuenta de lo injusto de las circunstancias: él permanecía totalmente vestido aun.

Con la poca consciencia que le quedaba, comenzó a palpar el pecho del rubio, buscando los botones de su camisa. Al sentirlos, se dio a la tarea de desabrocharlos. Lo hizo con algo de torpeza, tal vez debido al nerviosismo, lo que provocó otra pequeña risa en Ed.

La chica iba a protestar algo, pero él no le dio tiempo de nada, ya que rápidamente volvía a besarla.

Edward movía su boca con maestría, presionando delicadamente los labios de la joven, dificultándole la respiración. Pocos segundos más tarde él estaba rozándola con su lengua, pidiéndole con sutileza que le permitiera la entrada. Y así lo hizo.

Las lenguas de ambos comenzaban a acariciarse, aunque resultaba más que obvio que él terminaba por someterla.

Winry sentía como el calor se desprendía de su cuerpo con mayor facilidad. Sin duda él sabía cómo volverla loca de placer.



En medio de su distracción, volvió a percatarse de que no era la única que necesitaba ser acariciada, y sin perder más tiempo, dirigió sus manos al pecho de Ed, sintiendo sus pectorales perfectamente marcados, firmes.

La chica movía sus manos de arriba abajo, enfatizando en hacer más presión en sus pezones, provocando un estremecimiento en Edward, seguido de un leve suspiro. Aquello la llenó de confianza, por lo que siguió con sus movimientos, procurando hacerlo un poco más rápido.

Finalmente, ella le deslizó por los hombros la camisa, para luego, apresurarse a abrazarlo, acariciándole la espalda mientras él le besaba la mejilla izquierda.

Ambos se besaban nuevamente, mientras se hacían mutuas caricias. Winry recorría con suavidad la espalda del muchacho al tiempo que lo abrazaba. Aquel movimiento había causado que los senos de la chica se rozaran con el pecho de Ed, logrando con eso que la ansiedad de los dos por poseerse creciera.

El rubio por su parte, se había hecho espacio ya entre las piernas de la joven, aminorando el espacio existente entre ellos. Ahora se dedicaba a acariciarle los glúteos, en tanto que acercaba la cadera de ella a la propia. Al hacer eso provocó que Winry se percatara de su estado. Él estaba más que listo, tanto que su erección ya comenzaba a molestarle dentro de la ropa.

Edward soltó un leve gruñido. Deseaba deshacerse de los malditos pantalones.

Inconscientemente, la chica miró hacia abajo, como si algún instinto le hubiese indicado la razón de la incomodidad de su amante, lo que la hizo darse cuenta del bulto en el pantalón de él.

Desvió rápido la mirada, ruborizada, más el conocer la causa de la molestia de Ed le incito a actuar a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía.

**-¿Necesitas que te ayude?-** preguntó la joven aun con sus ojos mirando en otra dirección.

**-Dudo que puedas hacer mucho en el estado en el que estas. Mejor lo haré solo.**

Dicho aquello, el muchacho desabotonó la prenda, para luego bajar el cierre. Hasta el momento eso era más que suficiente para liberar un poco de presión.

Ya más cómodo, volvieron con el juego de besos y caricias. Edward decidió aventurarse a explorar de nuevo la intimidad de ella. Considero el ir lento, a pesar de que ya estaba impaciente, y es que no deseaba asustarla otra vez.

Rozaba las piernas de Winry cuidadosamente, apenas usando las yemas de los dedos, causándole un cosquilleo. Subió lo más lento que su ansiedad se lo permitió, hasta que logró posarse en la entrepierna de la rubia sin que ella lo advirtiese.

Volvió a tomarla por sorpresa, solo que en esa ocasión ella estaba ya tan excitada que le resultaba imposible siquiera tratar de oponerse. La chica se relajó un poco, dispuesta a disfrutar de las caricias, sin preocuparse de los sonoros jadeos que emitía.

Ed continúo. Dos de sus dedos se deslizaban de arriba abajo por la vagina de la joven, quien ya se hallaba recostada completamente en el escritorio, retorciéndose de placer. Él repitió el proceso hasta sentir que la humedad que se concentraba en sus dedos era suficiente. Durante ese lapso, Winry ya había experimentado un par de orgasmos, pero nada que se comparara con el momento del clímax. Entonces el muchacho se detuvo. Ya había tenido suficientes preliminares y deseaba actuar de una vez por todas.



La chica trató de incorporarse, por lo que se recargó sobre sus codos. Quería que él continuara, iba a pedírselo, pero calló al ver que Edward la desprendía de las últimas prendas que la cubrían, y bajaba un poco su pantalón. Lo hizo de prisa, y enseguida retomaba su posición entre las piernas de la rubia, para luego ayudarla a sentarse completamente.

Ella lo abrazó, casi por instinto. El temor volvía a invadirla, pero sabía que debía confiar en él. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Era la señal de que estaba lista.

Ed guió su miembro hacia la vagina de Winry, posicionándose. Luego comenzó a empujar lento, logrando adentrarse un poco. La joven contuvo la respiración. Sentía un leve ardor al momento en que sus paredes internas se separaban, pero estaba decidida a no dar muestras de su malestar.

En tanto, Edward gemía casi silencioso. Ella era tan estrecha y cálida que le daba la impresión de que lo haría terminar pronto, más no iba a permitirse eso, así que apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Eso le ayudaría a contenerse.

El muchacho continúo adentrándose en ella, hasta que sintió un obstáculo. Retrocedió, casi saliendo por completo, solo para volver a introducirse. Lo hacía lento, suave, esperando que la fricción de sus sexos envolviera de placer a la chica. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella comenzara a suspirar. Era una buena señal.

El pene de Ed continuaba con su ir y venir, hasta que, después de varios minutos, lo empujó todo hacia el interior, acabando con lo que le impedía seguir su recorrido.

Winry gritó de dolor al sentir que algo dentro suyo se había desgarrado, luego mordió inconsciente el hombro izquierdo de Edward, tratando de mitigar su sufrimiento.

Él se sobresaltó al escucharla. Iba a detenerse y a salir del cuerpo de la joven, pero ella se le aferró con tal fuerza que le fue imposible.

**-Lo siento… perdóname, será mejor que…**

**-Si te detienes ahora… haré que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida.-** le interrumpió la chica con dificultad.

Ed sonrió con algo de tristeza, más ella no lo notó al estar abrazada fuertemente a él. Le parecía increíble que Winry tratara de tomar las cosas con algo de humor a pesar del dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Sabía que lo que ella menos necesitaba en ese instante era que le tuviera pena, pero la preocupación no le dejaba estar tranquilo.

Sacó su miembro unos cuantos centímetros, alarmándose un poco ante lo que vio.

**-Estas sangrando, ¿segura que no quieres que me detenga?**

**-Sabía que sucedería, y lo acepte. No quiero que pares.**

Edward ya no cuestionó nada más. La joven había hablado con tanta seguridad que lo convenció. Suspiró un poco antes de volver a embestirla con lentitud. Se movía de una forma delicada, tratando de no lastimarla más.

En tanto, Winry mantenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, luchando por no proferir sonidos que denotaran su malestar.

Al pasar de los minutos, las pulsaciones de dolor se aminoraban, aun eran notorias, pero la molestia era ya soportable.



El muchacho pudo notar que ella comenzaba a relajarse, ya que la presión que hacían las uñas de la chica en su espalda había disminuido. Así que aceleró su ritmo.

Arremetió con controlada fuerza contra las caderas de ellas, una vez tras otra. La rubia empezaba a sentir una nueva sensación, parecida a la que había experimentado cuando Ed acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo, solo que más intensa.

Gemía agradada de nuevo. Los movimientos de Edward estaban logrando su cometido.

Ella aun sentía algo de dolor, pero era mínimo, y solo se presentaba cuando su amante llegaba hasta sus profundidades, y era mitigado por el roce de sus sexos, que resultaba bastante placentero.

El calor en los cuerpos de ambos los hacía sudar. El cabello de Winry comenzaba a pegársele al rostro debido a la transpiración. Ed se los apartó con una caricia cargada de dulzura, para luego besarla con desesperación.

**-Te amo… te amo Winry.-** dijo el muchacho con voz ronca, suspirando de gozo segundos después.

La aludida solo fue capaz de responder con el nombre de su amante entre jadeos. Deseaba constatarle que le correspondía, aunque asumía que él ya confiaba en sus palabras debido a su entrega.

Continuaron con las embestidas. Estaban aproximándose a su límite.

La joven suspiraba cerca del oído de Edward, cada vez con más dificultad. No faltaba mucho para que todo terminara.

Ed enfatizó más en los últimos empujes, entonces la sintió tensarse y emitir un grito de placer, señal de que había alcanzado el clímax. Él tuvo que arremeter un par de ocasiones más para derramarse dentro de la chica.

Ambos se detuvieron. Permanecían abrazados, esforzándose por recuperar el aliento.

Poco a poco comenzaron a reponerse, y mientras eso sucedía, los jóvenes volvían a regalarse caricias.

Una de las manos de Edward se deslizaba por el largo cabello de Winry, y la otra se mantenía firme, sosteniendo su cintura. Ella por su parte, recorría la espalda de su hombre con las yemas de sus dedos.

Después de eternos minutos, el muchacho decidió salir cuidadosamente de ella.

Ahora estaban cara a cara, y Ed podía ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia, por lo que le sonrió con algo de ternura.

**-Tal vez esto no sea suficiente para ti, pero es la única manera con la que puedo demostrarte por ahora que te amo.-** dijo Winry finalmente.

**-No seas tonta. Fue la mejor manera de hacerme comprender. Jamás… imagine que me permitieras ser el primero.**

**-Serás el único.-** concluyó la joven antes de atraer de nuevo al muchacho hacia ella y compartir otro beso.

Luego, se acurrucó contra el pecho de Edward, quien aún permanecía de pie. Suspiró cansada antes de cerrar los ojos. Comenzaba a relajarse cuando sintió que Ed la levantaba en brazos y caminaba hacia las escaleras.

**-¿Qué haces?-** cuestionó la chica.

**-Solo me dirijo a un lugar más cómodo. Estás muy equivocada si crees que esto se acabo por hoy.**

Winry tragó saliva. Le esperaba una larga noche.


	12. Situaciones complicadas

Antes de cualquier cosa… ¡discúlpenme! Sé que no tengo perdón. Muchas cosas se han complicado a lo largo de estos meses (¿escuchaste Pocoyo?), y me mantuvieron algo atareada, y cuando por fin tenía tiempo de escribir, la verdad no me sentía nada inspirada. Tuve que volver a leer _La mujer de mi hermano_ para infundirme ánimo (un libro muy recomendable, para mayores de edad, de preferencia). Debo darle ahora gracias al desempleo.

En fin, ojalá me comprendan. Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo y dejan sus reviews: Laura "la de siempre" (te agradezco mucho amiga, te mando un gran abrazo), Inumekag-chan, Ina.M, Paula Elric, aLee preTt, Noah Elric, Alkimista Paula Elric y neko-win.

Como último comentario, cambié el formato de los diálogos, ahora sin negritas. Espero que no represente ninguna complicación.

Pasen unas felices fiestas.

Actualizaré más pronto esta vez, lo prometo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Capítulo 12****- Situaciones complicadas**

Poco a poco el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte, anunciando un amanecer nuevo. Edward lo contemplaba desde la ventana situada en la estancia, donde había pasado el resto de la noche. No había podido conciliar el sueño, pero aun así no se sentía cansado.

Bebió un sorbo de café de la taza que sostenía en sus manos, para luego suspirar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tal serenidad, y hacía aun más que no contemplaba el nacimiento de la mañana.

Después de lo sucedido con Winry la noche anterior el esperaba que el sueño le venciera, pero en lugar de eso, un incontenible deseo de escribir se apoderó de él.

No pudo evitar pensar en que así debían ser las cosas: que aquella repentina inspiración naciera desde lo más profundo de su ser, que le llevara a recrear, con palabras, lo que había en su corazón. Era eso lo que hacía a un escritor, y ahora, después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentirse como uno. Y todo gracias a ella.

El joven sonrió de forma casi imperceptible mientras dejaba su bebida sobre su escritorio, considerando que ya era hora de subir a la habitación.

Entró con sumo cuidado, procurando no despertarla, pero se llevo un fiasco al encontrarla sentada sobre la cama abrazada a sus piernas. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, más Ed no supo precisar si era porque había estado llorando o por el poco tiempo que había dormido.

De cualquier modo, en el rostro de Winry se formó extraña una mueca, quizás al querer esbozar una sonrisa.

-Hola.- susurró la muchacha con voz débil.

-¿Qué ocurre Win?- preguntó Edward preocupado, más ella respondió con una leve negación con la cabeza.

-No es nada.- mintió.

-No me tomes por estúpido a estas alturas, por favor Winry.- expresó el joven con la mayor tranquilidad de la que fue capaz.

-Es… solo una tontería.

-Si se tratara solo de una tontería no tendría porque hacerte llorar. Dime, ¿acaso… te he lastimado?- cuestionó él con un rastro de temor en su voz.

-No, ese no es el problema.

Winry seguía renuente a hablar, lo cual quedó constatado al momento de desviar su mirada de la de su ahora amante. No deseaba confesarle nada acerca de los sueños que la habían atormentado esa noche. Había disfrutado mucho del encuentro con Edward, más los problemas surgían cuando la mente de la chica comenzaba a razonar.

Se sentía culpable. Haber llegado hasta ese punto le hacía sentir miserable. Había engañado a Alphonse de una manera que ella no había llegado a imaginar. Una cosa era no amarlo y en su lugar desear a su hermano, más ahora la culpabilidad la azoraba porque no conforme con lo anterior, había hecho el amor con el hermano mayor de su prometido.

Una mezcla de sentimientos se debatía en su interior. Tenía deseos de llorar, y lo que más la había desconcertado segundos antes fue observar el rostro de Ed, pues pudo darse cuenta de que él no compartía su sentir, ya que su rostro irradiaba cierta tranquilidad y confianza.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la joven no pudo evitar comenzar a derramar lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando Edward se aproximó y tomó asiento frente a Winry sobre la cama, para después tomar su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que lo mirara.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa triste mientras limpiaba el llanto de su rostro.

-El… es muy bueno, ¿sabes?- confesó la chica entre sollozos. -Ha hecho mucho por mí… pero yo no he podido hacer nada por el. Solo voy a lastimarlo. Ambos lo haremos.

-Pues yo no me siento culpable, y no voy a cambiar mi decisión.

Winry miró a Edward con perplejidad, sin estar convencida de haber escuchado las palabras pronunciadas por él. Era un tema que ya habían explorado antes, y ambos coincidían en el malestar que les causaba a sus conciencias aquel engaño, pero ahora la determinación de Ed era distinta. Su semblante se mostraba seguro, y eso daba más credibilidad a su respuesta.

-Debes pensar… que soy un ser miserable, que no siente culpa ni dolor.- comenzó a decir el muchacho para dejar en claro su confesión anterior. -Puede que creas que no me importan los demás. Tal vez eso sea verdad, no lo sé. Lo único que me interesa es que te amo, y tu me amas a mi, ¿cierto?

-Si, te amo, pero…-

-Eso es todo lo que necesito. Escucha, yo no he pedido enamorarme de ti. Si esto fuera una elección personal jamás hubiera puesto los ojos en ti, pero así ha sucedido y no quiero ir en contra de lo que siento. Por otro lado, tú me correspondes, y esa es otra de las razones por las que no deseo que permanezcas a lado de mi hermano. No lo hago por él, lo hago por nosotros. Ya estoy cansado de sacrificar mi bienestar por los demás, y creo que yo también merezco una oportunidad para tratar de ser feliz.

Aquello fue algo inesperado, más por un momento permitió que Winry pudiera analizar las cosas desde la perspectiva de Ed. Quizás tenía razón, pero eso no evitaba que hubiera un rastro de culpa en su mente.

-No quiero doblegar mi voluntad solo por temor a herir a alguien más. Ya lo hice una vez.- concluyó Edward.

Ahora que la joven se sentía un poco más tranquila pudo mostrar una leve sonrisa de conformidad.

No estaba sola, y ahora comprendía que era Ed quien arriesgaba más con su relación. No iba a ser fácil, pero si él seguía apoyándola de esa manera, estaba dispuesta a luchar.

-¿Te gustaría… acompañarme a la estancia?- preguntó Ed mientras ayudaba a Winry a incorporarse. -Has resultado ser una preciosa fuente de inspiración, y tengo deseos de escribir algo para ti.

La joven sonrió con más entusiasmo antes de posar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante y sorprenderlo con un apasionado beso.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Riza giró sobre la cama aun soñolienta. Tuvo un pequeño momento de desconcierto al notar que Roy yacía a su lado. Rápidamente comenzó a hacer un recuento de los hechos, tratando de recordar como era que habían llegado a esa situación.

No le tomó mucho tiempo acordarse de cómo fue que Mustang tocó insistentemente la puerta de entrada a su casa, y cuando ella lo hizo le sorprendió el efusivo beso que él le había dado como saludo.

De forma lenta, ambos se fueron adentrando al hogar de la joven, con sus labios aun unidos. Cuando lograban separarse apenas un poco para tomar aliento, Roy no dejaba escapar la oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo enloquecía.

Ella estaba algo confundida. Si bien había logrado que aquel hombre al que amaba admitiera que tenía un interés por ella, no estaba segura de permitir que la pasión cediera. Aquello podría significar perder el juego.

Podría acceder a sus impulsos y darle la victoria a Roy, ya que sabía que sus _relaciones amorosas_ se daban por terminadas una vez que él pudiera llevarse a la mujer en turno a la cama; o podría arriesgarse, confiando en que tal vez Mustang deseara quedarse a su lado, y quizás más adelante formar con él una familia.

No tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues el joven iba presuroso con sus intenciones, y sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta, el ya la había despojado de su blusa. Ante aquel acto, Riza se puso en alerta, y poco a poco comenzó a alejarlo de ella.

-¡Roy, pa…para!

El aludido se limitó a mirarla, en plena conciencia de sus temores. Sabía que no podía culparla, pero, ¿acaso le creería si le explicaba la sospecha de que se había enamorado de ella?

Anteriormente no estaba acostumbrado a que alguna mujer se hiciera la difícil ante sus encantos. Mustang era, en apariencia, una persona muy segura de sí misma. Nunca titubeaba ante una nueva conquista, y siempre conseguía lo que deseaba. Más ella lo cambiaba todo. El había querido intentarlo: conquistar a una mujer que se resistía a lo que el era. Representaba un excitante reto, y el contaba con el empeño para lograrlo.

¿Cuándo fue que las cosas se salieron de su control? Jamás pasaba el tiempo suficiente con alguna chica para llegar a conocerla bien. No se había tomado la molestia de averiguar los gustos de alguna dama para ser detallista con ella. En la vida había considerado centrar su atención en una mujer para conocer todos sus gestos y manías, y saber reconocer su estado de ánimo. ¿Por qué Riza representaba una diferencia?

Si aquello era lo que todos conocían como destino, le agradaba y le maldecía a la vez. Por el momento solo le interesaba saciarse de ella.

-Confía en mí.- susurró Roy mientras los dos intercambiaban miradas. Algo en sus ojos logró convencerla, ya que fue la joven Hawkeye quien inició un nuevo beso, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos.

Tal vez, en esta ocasión podría apostar por su segunda opción.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Winry abrió la ventanilla del coche, e inmediatamente el suave viento comenzó a alborotar su cabello. Edward la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras conducía el vehículo.

Su estancia en la cabaña había terminado, pero había dado paso a una nueva etapa en su relación. Ambos estaban seguros de lo que deseaban y estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a las adversidades para estar juntos. Ya no habría más culpas ni reproches. Alphonse tendría que entenderlos y superarlo. Confiaban en que él sería lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la decepción.

El menor de los Elric era a quien tenían más en consideración, lo que el resto del mundo hiciera u opinara les tenía sin cuidado. Cualquier cosa valía la pena si podían amarse libremente.

El trayecto transcurrió en un cómodo silencio, como si representara un pacto de complicidad entre ambos. Cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos, más cabía la seguridad de que se dirigían al mismo punto.

El primer paradero fue la casa de Winry. Ed se apresuró a bajar las maletas de la chica y llevarlas al interior. Una vez hecho aquello, la joven lo acompaño a la puerta.

-¿Seguro que no puedes quedarte un momento?

-No, ahora no. Deseo llegar pronto a casa y terminar lo antes posible con el sermón del viejo. Te llamaré más tarde.

Se besaron una vez más, con moderada pasión, pues sabían que ya no les sería fácil resistirse a otro encuentro. Después, Edward caminó a paso lento hacia su auto, despidiéndose de la mujer que amaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella permaneció en el umbral viendo como se marchaba. Suspiró con cierta tristeza una vez que perdió el vehículo de vista. Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, más el sonido del timbre telefónico la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Entró presurosa para atender.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Winry.- se escuchó la voz fatigada de Alphonse al otro lado del auricular.

-Ho…hola.- susurró la joven con cierto nerviosismo. En ese preciso momento se sentía como una niña pequeña atrapada en medio de una fechoría.

-¿Te interrumpo?

-No… es solo que… acabo de regresar y tuve que apresurarme para atender tu llamada.

-Supuse que no habías escuchado los mensajes que deje en la contestadora durante el fin de semana y por eso decidí llamarte ahora.

Winry se paralizó al observar el aparato telefónico, cuya luz roja parpadeaba incesante. _"Maldición, Edward. Te equivocaste."_ Fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente.

-No quise… estar sola todo este fin de semana y prolongue mi horario de visita en el hospital.

-¿Has podido ver a mi hermano? Le hice una llamada ayer, pero la esposa de mi padre dijo que se había marchado y no tenía idea de a donde.

-No… no lo he visto.- respondió la chica mordiéndose el labio. Detestaba mentir.

-En fin, yo solo quería… platicar con alguien. Las cosas no han ido muy bien por aquí.

-¿Hay algún problema, Al?

El aludido guardo silencio. Hubo un lapso se segundos en los que solo pudo escucharse las respiraciones de ambos. Después, el menor de los Elric soltó un suspiro resignado antes de volver a hablar.

-No es nada. Platicaremos sobre esto en cuanto vuelva.

-Pero Alphonse…-

-Por favor, estoy cansado. Te prometo que hablaremos después.

Y sin dar tiempo a nada, el muchacho terminó la llamada, dejando confundida a Winry. ¿Acaso Alphonse ya sospechaba algo de la relación con su hermano?

Se llevó las manos al rostro, aturdida por aquellos pensamientos. Lo mejor sería no especular nada hasta que su prometido regresara, y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, tendría que prepararse para lo inevitable.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Alphonse se tiró con desgano sobre uno de los sofás que estaban a su lado en la habitación del hotel. Miraba el teléfono con insistencia, dudando entre volver a llamar o no.

En cuanto el doctor Marco entró en la recamara y vio al joven, supo que este no había podido cumplir su propósito.

-Tal vez, si hubiese podido hablar con Winry o mi hermano hace un par de días, habría tenido el valor para decirles todo.- expresó Al a modo de excusa.

-Las cosas no están saliendo como esperábamos. Deberías… prevenirlos para alguna posible situación en el futuro.

-No me atrevo. Además, comienzo a creer que Winry no debe pasar por este mal rato. Quizás lo mejor sea… romper el compromiso.

-¡Tonterías! Esa chica te ama. Te aseguro que no le importara pasar por todo esto contigo.

Alphonse sonrió con tristeza. Posiblemente en las próximas horas seguiría debatiéndose entre levantar el auricular o no.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

La voz de Winry temblaba al otro lado de la línea. Durante el resto de la tarde no logró quitar de su mente la incertidumbre, y no podía evitar comentárselo a Edward en ese momento.

-Tal vez surgió otra situación y no precisamente lo que tú piensas. Alphonse me comentó que estaría ocupado y no creo que haya llamado sin motivo alguno.- comentó Ed tratando de tranquilizar a la joven.

-De cualquier modo, puede que haya sospechado algo de la repentina ausencia de ambos.

-Vamos a decírselo de todas maneras, ¿qué más da que se entere ahora?

-No quiero tener que enfrentar esta situación de una forma tan… sorpresiva.

-Estoy contigo. No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Aquello pareció relajar un poco a la chica, pues un _"De acuerdo"_ en tono resignado salió de sus labios.

Comenzaron a charlar animadamente, olvidándose del asunto anterior. Ambos reían durante su conversación, sin imaginarse que alguien más los escuchaba, con furia impregnada en el rostro.


	13. Fin del sueño

**Capítulo 13****- Fin del sueño**

Dante despertó muy temprano aquella mañana. Comenzó con parsimonia su arreglo personal, tomándose su tiempo para darse un baño y elegir su vestuario, tan elegante como si fuese a acudir a un evento importante. Después, salió de su habitación para reunirse con su esposo a desayunar.

Hohenheim ya estaba en el comedor cuando ella llegó, y fue recibida por este con un beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, querida.- saludó el hombre

-Buenos días.- respondió ella mientras tomaba asiento a lado de su marido.-Edward.- agregó Dante saludando a su hijastro, quien también estaba en la mesa.

El aludido respondió con un asentimiento.

En realidad, las cosas estaban en relativa calma desde hacía unos días, y se debía en parte a la larga charla que mantuvieron Ed y su padre, que fue algo más parecido a un sermón, y al hecho de que Dante había perdido repentinamente su interés por fastidiar al muchacho.

-Cariño, he pensado que quizás sería mejor que tomaras el desayuno en la cama. Podría ser más cómodo para ti.- interrumpió de repente el mayor de los Elric.

-Tonterías, Hohenheim. Me viene bien no estar en cama todo el día. Además, hoy tengo que salir. Tengo una cita con mi médico.

-En ese caso, esta bien. Pide al chofer que te lleve y recuerda contarme los detalles cuando llegue a casa.

Hohenheim se levantó de su asiento para marcharse, no sin antes volver a besar a su esposa y acariciarle el vientre cuidadosamente. Ed apartó la mirada de aquella escena con disimulo. Era cierto que ya no había amor de por medio, pero aun así era incomodo ver a su padre siendo amoroso con otra mujer.

Una vez que el mayor salió, Edward fue tras sus pasos, pues no le agradaba estar solo en compañía de Dante, y además tenía cosas que hacer. Estaba ansioso por ver a Winry.

Su madrastra lo siguió con su penetrante mirada, cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Roy caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Su andar era pausado, pero aun así reflejaba preocupación. Aun habiendo tenido casi toda la semana para preparar las cosas no se sentía listo para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Miró su reloj de forma insistente. Riza era una mujer muy puntual, así que no tardaría mucho en llegar al lugar de su encuentro, además, el parque en el que se encontraba estaba muy cerca a la casa de ella.

Suspiró con nerviosismo. Deseaba un lugar tranquilo para aquella cita, y creyó que el parque sería una buena opción, pero no le gustaba el ambiente que se formaba cuando estaba totalmente desierto y el clima no favorecía las cosas, pues el cielo estaba tapizado de nubes negras y el viento azotaba con fuerza. Era como si el día reflejara su estado de ánimo.

Mustang sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago al ver a lo lejos a la joven Hawkeye, quien se apresuraba a llegar hasta él.

Era cierto que Riza había sentido algo distante a Roy desde hacía algunos días, pero eso no aminoraba sus ganas de verlo y estar con él. Cuando se aproximó lo suficiente lo abrazó y beso delicadamente sus labios.

-Vine tan pronto como me llamaste. ¿Por qué no me dijiste ayer en la oficina que necesitabas verme?

-No me parece conveniente hablar de cosas personales en la oficina.

-Tienes razón. Pero dime, ¿de que deseas hablar?

A Mustang le costaba trabajo buscar las palabras precisas. Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, y determinó que aquello era necesario, pero aun así ¿por qué no se sentía conforme con su decisión? Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de echarse para atrás.

-Riza, desde que decidí estar contigo he pasado por cosas maravillosas. Me he divertido mucho, y creo que… ha sido más sencillo ser yo mismo…-

La joven arqueó una ceja. No comprendía el sentido de esas palabras.

-Jamás había experimentado algo como esto. He pensado mucho en lo que siento, y la verdad es que me confunde. No me gusta sentirme así.

La chica se acercó a Roy y lo abrazó con ternura, queriendo darle consuelo. Era extraño porque él no acostumbraba hablarle de sus sentimientos.

Mustang tomó los hombros de su compañera y la alejó con delicadeza, mientras ella lo miraba confundida.

-Quiero terminar con esto.- declaró él con dificultad

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya no me parece conveniente estar contigo. Estoy terminando con nuestra relación.

-Conveniente.- susurró Riza como si meditara la palabra.

La muchacha dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Roy, en tanto el continuaba con su aparente serenidad. Hubo unos segundos de silencio incomodo. Mustang comenzó a buscar las palabras para iniciar su explicación, pero los sollozos de Riza lograron distraerlo.

Enseguida, ella volteó a mirarlo y se acercó a él, sorprendiéndolo cuando empezó a propinarle golpes en el pecho.

-¡Te odio, desgraciado! ¡Después de todo yo resulte ser otra de tus diversiones! Te burlaste de mí.

La joven Hawkeye continuó golpeándolo mientras lloraba. Roy soportaba las agresiones sin decir nada, sintiendo que las merecía. En esos momentos se odiaba a sí mismo también.

Ella se detuvo para luego llevarse las manos al rostro. Se sentía tan humillada y lloraba amargamente. Después de todo lo que había dado por ese hombre, el solo se deshacía de ella, como si fuese un objeto.

Riza comenzó a caminar, trastornada, y Mustang no hizo intento alguno por detenerla. Era lo mejor. El ya no podía albergar sentimientos que no sabía controlar. No quería ponerle fin a su metódico y vació estilo de vida. Le daba temor. Prefería dejarla ir.

Aun así, Roy no pudo evitar el dolor que sentía en el pecho, y no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Winry y Edward se besaban apasionadamente. El cuerpo de la chica estaba arrinconado en la pared de un solitario pasillo del hospital. Las caderas de ambos se friccionaban, amenazándolos con hacerles perder el control. Fue ella quien tuvo que deshacer el contacto, y enseguida comenzó a mirar a todas direcciones, temiendo que alguien los descubriera.

-¡Por Dios, Ed! ¿Es que acaso no puedes esperar a que nos reunamos en mi apartamento para hacer esto?

-Tú me trajiste hasta este pasillo, yo solo quería un beso de despedida.

-De acuerdo, vete ya. No quiero interrumpir mis actividades solo para saciar mi necesidad de ti. Podremos hacer lo que queramos tranquilamente esta noche.

-Acepto la invitación. Te veré esta noche.

Winry besó fugazmente a su amante, temiendo reavivar el deseo. Los dos ya estaban bastante agitados y no estaban en el lugar más conveniente.

La chica arregló su ropa antes de salir del escondite. Dirigió su mirada hacía la entrada, viendo a Edward partir. Suspiró ilusionada, esperando que la tarde terminara para poder reunirse con él.

No perdió más tiempo y se puso en marcha hacia el área de pediatría, comenzando con sus labores. La joven estaba supervisando la aplicación de los medicamentos de los niños, cuando alguien situado en la entrada de la estancia llamó su atención.

Winry giró bruscamente para encontrarse con Dante.

-Hola.- saludó la mujer.

-Hola.- respondió la chica sin ocultar su turbación, haciendo sonreír a la recién llegada.

-Sé que es extraño verme aquí, pero deseaba conversar contigo.

-¿Conversar conmigo?- la joven no podía estar más extrañada

-Seré breve. Trataré de no quitarte mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó Winry con desconfianza. No podía dejar de advertir un mal augurio en aquello.

Ambas se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería situada frente al hospital. Dante eligió una mesa al aire libre, y la joven Rockbell no se molestó en pedir algo para beber. Deseaba terminar rápidamente con el asunto.

-Y… ¿qué es lo que deseas?

-¿Sabes? Hace algunos días pude atestiguar una conversación muy interesante.- comentó Dante, provocando que Winry se extrañara de nuevo.

-¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?

-Estoy enterada de que Edward y tú tienen una relación… más que amistosa.

Winry tuvo que esforzarse por ocultar su asombro, más su repentina palidez la delataba. Carraspeo levemente para recuperar algo de control.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Por favor, no tienes que fingir conmigo. Lo que escuche fue bastante comprometedor.

La joven se sintió atrapada. No tenía idea de cómo salir de la situación, aunque realmente no tenía mucho sentido. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? No estaba segura de creer que ella iba a decírselo a Alphonse, pero si no era así, ¿entonces por que se entrometía en el asunto? La conocía poco, pero estaba conciente de que ella no estaba muy al tanto de la vida de sus hijastros, y realmente dudaba que le interesaran en serio. No podía explicarse lo que ocurría.

-Creo que tu silencio fue revelador.- dijo Dante, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-Y… suponiendo que no te equivocas, ¿qué harías?- desafió Winry tratando de mostrarse segura.

La joven Rockbell nunca esperó ver furia reflejada en los ojos de esa mujer, lo cual la desconcertó demasiado.

-Quiero que te alejes de él.

-¿Por qué tienes tu que ordenarme esto? Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos.

-No quiero un escándalo en mi familia, y si no deseas echar todo a perder será mejor que lo hagas.

-Esto es problema de Edward y mío. No sigas entrometiéndote.

Rápidamente, Winry se levantó de su asiento, dando por terminada la discusión. Dante imitó el movimiento, dispuesta a impedir que se marchara.

-Por lo que veo, Edward no te lo dijo.

La rubia se volvió de manera brusca, sin ocultar su molestia. Ya no deseaba seguir escuchando a esa mujer.

Comenzó a caminar, más las palabras pronunciadas por ella lograron detenerla, petrificándola en su sitio. Volvió a girarse para mirarla, con la duda impresa en su rostro.

-Edward y yo fuimos amantes.- repitió Dante, obedeciendo al cuestionamiento mudo de la chica.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres…?

-Conoces la historia, pero él no te menciono que yo era esa mujer, ¿o me equivoco?

Winry se llevó una de sus manos a los labios, ahogando un grito. Ahora todo estaba muy claro.

-El lazo que me une a Ed aun es muy fuerte. Él me pertenece y quiero que te alejes.

-¡Jamás! Tú no sabes todo el daño que le has hecho. No sabes lo duro que ha sido sanar poco a poco su corazón. El ya no te pertenece. Ahora me ama a mí.

Ambas mujeres se miraron desafiantes. Dante no tenía ninguna duda de que los sentimientos de su antiguo amante habían cambiado, pero tenía que agotar hasta su último recurso para intentar recuperarlo.

-Alphonse no tardara en enterarse de esto.

-No me asustan tus amenazas. Estoy decidida a quedarme con Edward, y tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentar a Al.

-Claro, no importa. Después de todo, él saldrá de tu camino muy pronto.

La joven no comprendió el significado de esas palabras, pero estaba dispuesta a ignorarlas pensando que se trataba de alguna tontería más.

Dante lanzó un sobre al otro extremo de la mesa y Winry lo tomó con desconfianza. La rubia leyó el contenido pasmándose de nuevo.

-Alphonse está gravemente enfermo.- dijo la mujer reafirmando lo escrito en el papel -El viaje que ha hecho es para recibir un tratamiento médico. Dime, ¿aun sabiéndolo eres capaz de hacerle esta traición?

La chica no pudo contener el llanto, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. La culpa volvía a ella. Otra vez se sentía miserable.

-Será un golpe muy duro para él. Alphonse te ama de verdad. Lo más seguro es que no deseará seguir luchando por vivir cuando se entere.

Los sollozos de Winry se intensificaron. Dante estaba logrando llenarle la mente de remordimientos.

-¿Imaginas como se sentirá Edward cuando se entere? Se va a sentir tan culpable al saber que provocará el sufrimiento y la muerte de su querido hermano.- continuó Dante para herir a la joven.

-No… por favor, no. No quiero que Ed sufra por eso. Tampoco lo soportaría.

-¿Harás lo que te pida entonces?

-Si… lo que me pidas.

-Quiero que hoy mismo rompas tu relación con Edward.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo.

Agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews a: Laura "la de siempre" (gracias por todo el apoyo. ¡Feliz 2009!), Ina.M y Alkimista Paula Elric, y también a quienes leen.

¡Feliz 2009 a todos!

Hasta la próxima.


	14. El dolor de viejas heridas

**Capítulo 14****- El dolor de viejas heridas**

Winry miró el reloj de pared aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Todavía sollozaba débilmente, intentaba decirse a sí misma que ya era suficiente; Edward no tardaría en llegar y no deseaba que la viera en ese estado.

Se enjugó el llanto del rostro con sus manos y comenzó a aplicarse algo de maquillaje. Estaba decidida a hacer una convincente actuación, y eso incluía también su imagen física.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo. Tuvo que armarse de valor para no soltar nuevamente el llanto. Sentía tanto dolor y confusión, pero estaba segura de que debía proteger a Edward y Alphonse, y aquello le parecía lo más sensato que podía hacer de momento.

La joven procuró tomarse su tiempo para alistarse, pues no deseaba tener tiempo para pensar las cosas, puesto que se sentiría más lastimada. Trató de imaginarse que estaba arreglándose para asistir a un gran baile, sin reflexionar demasiado en la compañía.

Estaba dándole a su ropa los últimos arreglos cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Suspiró profundamente antes de dirigirse a abrir, esforzándose por reprimir el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Edward la saludó con una media sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano derecha en la que sostenía una rosa. Winry la recibió sin aparente emoción, después le hizo una seña para que entrara al departamento. El recién llegado obedeció no sin mostrar su desconcierto, pues la chica estaba comportándose demasiado esquiva, y eso claramente no era normal.

Quizás fuese que ella había tenido un mal día, por lo que Ed intentó acariciar el rostro de la joven queriendo hacerla olvidar cualquier mal rato, más ella apartó la mano de su amante con brusquedad.

-Ahora no, Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre, Winry?- preguntó él confundido y algo molesto.

-Sucede que no quiero y punto.

-¿Has tenido un mal día y ahora yo pago los platos rotos?

-No, no es eso. De hecho este ha sido un día excelente.

-Por supuesto, es por eso que tienes esa actitud hacia mí.- contestó Ed de forma sarcástica, mirándola con algo de rencor. Hacía bastante tiempo que ella no se comportaba de ese modo con él.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Pues se te esta haciendo tarde. Me gustaría que me explicaras el porque de todo esto. Lo único que esperaba al venir aquí era pasar una velada agradable contigo y…-

-He hablado con Alphonse esta tarde.- mintió Winry, haciendo callar a su acompañante.

Ambos quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Edward creyó entender que la actitud de la chica se debía a que de nueva cuenta sentía culpa por su relación secreta.

-Creí que ya habíamos dejado todo en claro con respecto a Al.- dijo el joven Elric mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

-A decir verdad, no se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces que…?

-Alphonse y yo sostuvimos una charla bastante agradable, ¿sabes? Estuvimos recordando algunas anécdotas de cuando nos conocimos en la universidad. Había tantas cosas que había olvidado. Me sentí muy bien conversando con él.

Ed arqueó una ceja confundido. Nada parecía coherente, y realmente no estaba comprendiendo las explicaciones de Winry.

-Él y yo hemos vivido bastantes cosas juntos. Tenemos una infinidad de recuerdos felices, y yo… no puedo creer que estuve a punto de tirar todo por la borda.- declaró ella con dificultad.

-¡Explícate!- exigió el muchacho sujetándola por los hombros. Ella no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-¡Me lastimas!- dijo Winry tratando de que sonara como una justificación para su llanto, por lo que Ed deshizo el agarre de inmediato, más no dejo de fulminarla con la mirada.

-Dime a que viene todo esto.

-Lo he pensado mejor, y estoy convencida de que quiero continuar a lado de Alphonse.

-¡No juegues conmigo! Más vale que me expliques con claridad lo que esta pasando.

-Me di cuenta… de que amo a Alphonse. Lo que he vivido contigo… no puede compararse con lo que he compartido con tu hermano. Ahora estoy convencida de que quiero estar con él el resto de mi vida. Lo nuestro fue solo pasión, deseo. Yo… no te amo.

-¡Mientes! ¡Maldita sea, estas mintiendo!

-No, no estoy mintiendo.- respondió Winry con bastante seguridad, al tiempo que limpiaba con violencia las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡No entiendo por que dices todo esto, pero…!-

-¿Sabes por que dije toda esa basura?- soltó la joven interrumpiéndolo de nuevo.-De no haber sido así, no habría podido obtener lo que deseaba de ti. ¿No lo entiendes? Te he deseado desde el momento en que te conocí, pero era solo eso: deseo. Si no te hubiese dicho todas esas estupideces no habría podido acercarme a ti.

Edward sintió algo muy parecido a una puñalada en el corazón. Se sintió fuera de sí por unos instantes, como si hubiese estado repitiendo algún momento de su pasado, pero en esta ocasión era aún más doloroso.

No se sintió capaz de decir nada, solo observaba con dolor a Winry, quien esbozaba un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Fuiste muy ingenuo… si llegaste a creer que dejaría ir todo lo que tengo por un mediocre como tu. Nunca hubo un futuro para los dos, porque yo estaba decidida a quedarme con Al desde siempre.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La furia de Edward se desató, provocando que golpeara una de las paredes con el puño cerrado, haciéndose daño. Winry cerró los ojos ante aquella reacción. Comenzaba a asustarse.

-¿Cómo... pude ser tan estúpido?- se cuestionó Ed con los dientes apretados. La rabia se acumulaba en su interior y contempló la idea de marcharse en ese momento, pues no confiaba en mantener los estribos por más tiempo.

El muchacho dio media vuelta y salió del departamento dando un portazo. Segundos después, Winry se recargó de frente sobre la puerta, dejándose caer de rodillas mientras lloraba desconsolada.

-Perdóname, Edward.- susurró ella con dolor al saber que él no podría escucharla.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Ed conducía su automóvil de forma violenta, provocando la molestia de otros conductores que transitaban por aquellas avenidas. Oprimía el volante con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, haciendo caso omiso a su mano derecha que comenzaba a hincharse debido al golpe.

Su carácter impulsivo le había obligado a actuar de esa manera, pues en esos momentos solo deseaba sacar todas las emociones que lo afectaban.

Pero ahora que empezaba a razonar las cosas, su único deseo era llorar. No se dio cuenta de que algunas lágrimas ya estaban descendiendo por sus mejillas, más cuando se percató comenzó a maldecirla.

Su confianza había tocado fondo de nuevo. Estaba convencido de que él no merecía ser una persona feliz. ¿Por qué se había empeñado en lo contrario? La vida no se cansaba de castigarlo una y otra vez, y debía comenzar a aceptarlo.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta llegar a su casa. Dejo su coche en la entrada y se precipitó hacia el interior. Subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y se encerró en su despacho no sin antes azotar la puerta.

Dante permanecía al pie de la escalera. No había podido presenciar la entrada de Edward, más tenía la confianza de que todo había salido a la perfección, y no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Roy no podía despegar la vista de la ventana que daba hacía el escritorio de Riza. No era que esperara verla aparecer en ese instante, después de todo él ya estaba más que conciente de que no volvería. Si no lo había hecho desde hacía un par de días no lo haría ahora.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos en todo su despacho, mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cabello y descendía hasta su cuello.

Hasta ese momento el no había conocido el significado de dudar. Su decisión ya no le parecía tan correcta, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de retractarse.

Ahora empezaba a ver las cosas de otra manera, y una de ellas era que se preocupaba por enfrentar el mañana, algo por lo que jamás se había preocupado.

¿Qué iba a ser de su vida ahora que Riza no estaba? Ese era su principal cuestionamiento. Nunca había dependido sentimentalmente de alguien, y a esas alturas resultaba todo un problema, y no tenía idea de cómo lo resolvería.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió abruptamente, más Mustang no se sobresaltó. Havoc estaba de pie en el umbral, con el semblante serio. Ninguno de los dos saludó. Roy se limitó a dirigirse hasta su escritorio, donde permaneció erguido.

-Vine por las cosas de Riza.- dijo el rubio sin emoción alguna

-Adelante.- contestó Mustang haciendo un ademán con la mano, señalándole el escritorio que estaba afuera.

Jean no tardó mucho tiempo en empacar las pertenencias de la chica, y en cuanto lo hizo volvió a dirigirse al despacho de Roy. Este permaneció con la vista fija en algunos documentos, fingiendo restarle importancia a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Listo?- preguntó Mustang cuando levantó la vista para encontrarse con su socio, quien mantenía clavada su fría mirada sobre él.

-Espero que hayas tenido en cuenta la conversación que tuvimos hace tiempo.

Roy lo recordaba a la perfección. Havoc había tenido el descaro de amenazarlo, pero ahora ese no era el hecho que lo molestaba, sino que él estaba evidentemente enamorado de ella, y ahora la joven estaba bajo su protección. Le desagradaba que el interviniera de esa forma.

-En realidad ahora no me interesa lo que hagas. Estoy preparado para las consecuencias.

-No me compares contigo, Roy. No voy a tomar represalias contra ti en el trabajo. Has perdido un amigo, y te has ganado un enemigo.

El aludido lo miró impasible, en tanto se encaminaba hacia la puerta con un brazo extendido, indicándole la salida, pero antes de que pudiese hacer salir a Havoc, este lo sorprendió con un certero golpe en la mandíbula.

Una vez más, Mustang no respondió a la agresión. Seguía sintiendo que merecía aquello. Se limitó a limpiar con la mano la sangre que comenzaba a escurrir de su boca.

-Vete de una vez, Havoc.- insistió Roy con aparente serenidad, pues no estaba seguro de poder mantener el control de sí mismo durante más tiempo.

Jean salió de la oficina y Roy azotó la puerta de inmediato. Se sentía derrotado y débil, aunque no precisamente por aquel inesperado ataque, sino porque ahora Havoc tenía todas las oportunidades que el había dejado escapar, y era seguro que iba a aprovecharlas.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Alphonse esperaba con paciencia dentro de un consultorio médico. Se irguió en su asiento mientras su mirada vagaba perdida en la habitación. Deseaba que el doctor Marco se apresurara a llegar con su colega. La ansiedad comenzaba a tomar control de él.

Empezaba a desesperarse cuando escuchó la voz de los dos hombres que se acercaban. Ambos médicos interrumpieron su charla en cuanto entraron.

-Muy bien, Alphonse. Tu profesor y yo hemos echado un vistazo a tus últimos análisis.

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó el aludido con voz serena, preparándose para las posibles respuestas.

-Verás.- interrumpió el doctor Marco. -Al parecer… tendremos que programar más sesiones de radioterapia. Creemos que con eso y tal vez otra cirugía podríamos ayudarte.

El joven Elric suspiró pesadamente, aun con la vista fija en algún rincón. Parecía estar meditando aquella respuesta.

-Voy a morirme, ¿cierto?- comentó Al con algo de amargura.

-Alphonse, tu situación es complicada. Tus células se contaminan a bastante rapidez. No contábamos con la aparición de otros tumores. Pero creemos que aun estamos a tiempo para hacer algo.- expresó el otro médico.

-¡Por favor, no me mientan! Olvidan que también estudié medicina, ¡no me traten como a un imbécil!- exclamó Al exasperado, poniéndose de pie.

El doctor Marco sujetó al muchacho por los hombros, tratando de calmarlo un poco. El joven le dirigió una mirada desesperada.

-Tranquilo, Al.- le pidió su mentor, a lo que el aludido se relajó y volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿Es todo lo que pueden hacer ya? ¿Prolongarme la vida?

-Sabemos que la situación es crítica, Alphonse, pero podemos probar otros tratamientos. Conozco otras clínicas que…-

-Olvídelo, doctor. Ya no quiero hacer más intentos. Ahora solo me interesa estar con la gente que amo. No deseo perder más mí tiempo.

-Pero, Al…- intervino Marco.

-Estoy… cansado. Todo esto ha sido inútil. Quiero… volver a casa.- sollozó el muchacho.

El hombre miró a su alumno. Le había tomado aprecio desde que le conoció, y ahora no soportaba verlo tan enfermo y derrotado. Le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda como muestra de apoyo.

-De acuerdo, Al. Si eso quieres, mañana mismo volveremos a Alemania.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Mi entero agradecimiento a wined-16, Ina.M y Elizabeth Guerrero por sus reviews, también a quienes leen.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Me perteneces

**Capitulo 15****- Me perteneces**

Winry aguardaba impaciente en el aeropuerto. Retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo mientras veía el tablero que anunciaba la llegada de los vuelos. Alphonse estaba por llegar.

El menor de los hermanos le había llamado la noche anterior, justo cuando aun se encontraba llorando por lo sucedido con Edward. Tardó bastante en convencerlo de que no le ocurría nada, y realmente Al no quedó muy conforme, más desistió de hacerla hablar al saber que pronto se encontrarían. Él le comunicó sus intenciones de volver a su prometida, y ahora ahí estaba: esperando ansiosa su llegada.

Los minutos pasaron. Winry quedó tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que el avión que esperaba ya había aterrizado, hasta que lo escuchó por los altavoces.

Alphonse no tardó en aparecer en compañía de su maestro. La joven rompió a llorar al verlo. Claramente podía observar como la enfermedad lo consumía. Se notaba cansado, pálido y débil.

Sin pensarlo más, Winry corrió a encontrarse con su prometido. Lo abrazó con delicadeza mientras lloraba amargamente.

-¡Oh, Alphonse! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

El aludido la miró sorprendido. Se negaba a creer que ella estuviese enterada.

-Winry, ¿de que…?

-¡Por favor, no lo niegues! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada acerca de tu enfermedad?

El joven sintió un nudo en la garganta y no fue capaz de responder enseguida. Lanzó una mirada interrogativa a su profesor, quien permaneció sereno y se encogió de hombros a modo de contestación.

La angustia de Al aumentó, y de repente se aferró al abrazo de Winry y comenzó a sollozar.

-Perdóname, yo… no quise… preocuparte. Creí que… podía curarme, pero…- el muchacho no pudo concluir su frase, y la chica lo estrechó con ternura.

Permanecieron algunos minutos abrazados, absortos de todo los que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta que el llanto del joven se calmó.

-¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?- cuestionó Al cuando se separaron.

Winry dudó su respuesta unos segundos, pues no deseaba decir nada que la comprometiera.

-Eso no importa, pero te aseguro que nadie más lo sabe. Tu familia no se enterará si no quieres.

-Si… creo que será lo mejor.- dijo Al esbozando un intento de sonrisa. -Gracias.

Después de aquello, el doctor Marco convenció a la joven pareja de marcharse del lugar, pues Alphonse necesitaba descansar después del extenuante viaje, así que se dirigieron a casa del profesor.

Winry se ofreció a cuidar de su prometido mientras permanecía ahí. El muchacho se encontraba ya instalado en una cama, con su novia como única compañía.

La observó con ternura mientras ella organizaba los medicamentos que él tendría que tomar en las siguientes horas. La chica fue abruptamente interrumpida al sentir una mano que se posaba sobre las de ella.

-¿Podrías dejar eso un momento?- pidió Al, a lo que la joven se sentó en el borde de la cama. -Todo este asunto de mi enfermedad… cambia muchas cosas. No hay mucho que los médicos puedan hacer.

Los ojos de Winry se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras.

-No lo entiendo, Al. ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tu? Es tan injusto.

-Es culpa mía. Me importaban tanto mis ocupaciones y no le di importancia a los malestares. Fui… tan descuidado. Es estúpido, ¿sabes? Ser médico y estar siendo consumido por una enfermedad a la que ya no puedo ganarle.- la voz del muchacho denotaba una evidente amargura.

Winry continuaba llorando. Alphonse acarició con suavidad la mano de ella que aun continuaba sujeta a la de él antes de proseguir.

-Mi destino es inevitable, y he pensado que quizás… lo mejor es que ya no estemos juntos.

La chica lo miró perpleja, dejando de llorar.

-¿Quieres alejarte de mí?- preguntó ella con dolor en su voz

-No quiero retenerte a mi lado sabiendo que vas a sufrir. No debes sentirte atada solo porque eres mi prometida.

-Es precisamente por eso por lo que debo quedarme contigo. Te quiero demasiado y es ahora cuando debo apoyarte.

Alphonse sonrió con tristeza.

-¿De verdad no te importaría seguir conmigo?

-Te aseguro que es lo único que deseo ahora.

-¿Qué te parece… si adelantamos la fecha de la boda? Quiero irme de aquí antes de que la enfermedad empeore, y no pasará mucho tiempo para eso.

Winry tomó la mano de Al y se la llevó al rostro, sonriendo con debilidad.

-Entonces, casémonos dentro de una semana.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Edward se encontraba aun tendido sobre la cama a pesar de la hora. Hacía varios días que había hecho la maleta y se había marchado a la cabaña, su único refugio. Ahora dormía en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, pues no se atrevía a ir a la suya.

Aun en ese lugar los recuerdos lo invadían. No hacía mucho tiempo que había estado ahí junto a Winry, le había contado sus más íntimos secretos, había hecho el amor con ella, pero ahora regresaba herido, como en años atrás.

No tenía ánimo para levantarse, y mucho menos para alguna otra cosa. Solo se pasaba el tiempo sumido en sus recuerdos. Había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar después de que su amante lo abandonara.

Había reflexionado tanto que, hurgando entre sus memorias, recordando aquellos días en la cabaña con ella, cuando se habían entregado el uno al otro, cuando ella le había dicho entre gemidos que lo amaba, que llegó a la conclusión de que todo cuanto ella le había dicho aquella noche en su departamento era falso.

Se negaba a creer que ella solo estuviese jugando, que se hubiese burlado de él. Ella había demostrado que no era ese tipo de mujer. Tal vez tenía sus razones para abandonarlo. Pudiese ser que, en realidad ella estaba confundida por su amor por ambos hermanos. Pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que no le era indiferente.

Aunque, realmente ya no valía la pena pensar en eso. Winry ya había tomado su decisión y él no podía hacer ya nada al respecto.

Finalmente decidió levantarse de la cama. El amor se había escapado de sus manos, pero la vida continuaba. Se había perdido el sentido de su existencia, pero aun así se sentía obligado a seguir.

Comenzó a vagar por todos los rincones de la cabaña, más ni siquiera su lugar favorito pudo darle algo de tranquilidad. Siguió caminando hasta que escuchó el sonido del teléfono, que atendió desganado.

-¿Diga?

-Cariño, sabía que te encontraría ahí.- Edward pudo reconocer la voz de Dante al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué deseas?- cuestionó Ed con apatía. Ahora ni siquiera lo que ella hiciera le interesaba.

-Tu hermano nos ha sorprendido con su repentino retorno. Ha vuelto hace ya tres días.

El joven no pudo contener su turbación por la noticia.

-Creí que regresaría tal vez en una semana más. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Nada de eso. Parece que él y su noviecita no podían esperar más para la boda.

Edward se sintió molesto de pronto. Las palabras de Dante parecían contener una doble intención.

-No estoy entendiendo lo que dices.

-Alphonse y Winry han decidido adelantar su boda. Será este fin de semana.

Ed enmudeció de repente. Había una mezcla de emociones en su interior, sobre todo confusión.

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que pudo articular

-Tu hermano se casa este fin de semana. Quiere que estés presente.

-Parece que la noticia te complace.- se aventuró a decir Ed al notar cierta aprobación en su voz.

-Por supuesto. Aunque… notó que tú no compartes el entusiasmo.- ahora su voz estaba cargada con algo de sarcasmo.

-No es tu asunto.- contestó el joven antes de terminar abruptamente la llamada.

Tenía un mal presentimiento en cuanto a la presurosa boda de Alphonse, y más aun en la llamada que Dante acababa de hacerle.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Edward llegó a la mansión con bastante tiempo de anticipación. Bajó apresuradamente de su auto y entró a su hogar.

Adentro se encontró con toda la servidumbre dispersa y concentrada en sus labores. El joven procuró no ser visto por alguien de su familia.

Interceptó a uno de los sirvientes y le preguntó por el paradero de su padre.

-El señor Hohenheim está en su despacho.- respondió el hombre enseguida.

-Te lo agradezco. ¡Ah! Y por favor, no le avisen a nadie de mi llegada aun.- pidió el joven Elric, para luego comenzar a subir la escalera.

Todo el mundo estaba tan atareado con sus labores que apenas notaban su presencia. Aun así se deslizó cuidadosamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al despacho de su padre. Dio un suspiro profundo antes de abrir la puerta sin llamar antes.

-Padre, necesito hablar contigo.- fue lo primero que dijo Edward a Hohenheim, quien lo miraba sorprendido mientras cerraba la puerta.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Dante se miraba al espejo con atención, ordenando algunos detalles de su arreglo personal. Después, su vista se fijó en su apenas abultado vientre. Realmente no le emocionaba mucho la idea de estar embarazada, sino que analizaba que tanto afectaba este hecho a su imagen.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

-Adelante.- autorizó ella, y se sorprendió al ver que era Edward quien entraba a su habitación.

El muchacho avanzó con seguridad y lentitud, mientras se pasaba con rapidez una mano por la boca, limpiando un leve rastro de sangre. Dante prefirió ignorar aquel detalle.

-¿Qué deseas, Ed?

-¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Winry?- cuestionó el aludido mirándola con rencor.

-No sé de que me hablas.

-Lo sabes perfectamente. No tengo idea de cómo te enteraste de lo nuestro, pero…-

-De acuerdo. Entiendo que no puedo mentirte, pero debes saber que te he hecho un gran favor.

-Jamás te pedí tu intervención.

-Cariño, lo hago porque aun me importas.- dijo Dante con una mezcla de burla y melosidad mientras paseaba uno de sus dedos por el pecho de Ed.

-¿Qué le has dicho?- insistió el joven.

-Solo le dije lo que hubo entre nosotros hace tiempo. Debes saber que la idea no le agrado en nada. Fue por eso que te dejo.

-Debería matarte.- Edward luchaba por contener su furia.

-Una mujer que no puede aceptar tu pasado no es digna de tenerte.

-Estoy seguro de que mientes. Tú no querías a ninguna otra mujer a mi lado. Por eso te entrometiste.

-¿Y que si así fuera? Sabes de sobra que soy una mujer muy posesiva, y tú aun me perteneces.

-Ya es hora de que me dejes tranquilo.

-Eso no sucederá, Edward. Tarde o temprano volverás a mí, y ni siquiera Hohenheim podrá evitarlo.

Sorpresivamente, Ed se aproximó a la puerta de la habitación para luego abrirla. En el umbral, Hohenheim permanecía de pie, aturdido ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Había sido testigo de toda la conversación.

Por su parte, Dante sentía que la sangre de su cuerpo había descendido rápidamente. Estaba aun más sorprendida que su marido. Edward era el único que permanecía impasible.

-No querías creerme.- dijo el joven a su padre en tono de reproche antes de salir de la habitación.

Dante y Hohenheim quedaron solos, mirándose en silencio. La mirada de la mujer reflejaba angustia.

-Cariño… yo… puedo explicarlo.- dijo ella con dificultad

-¡Quiero el divorcio!- respondió el mayor de los Elric sin piedad alguna en su voz, dejándola sola en la recamara.

Dante temblaba mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Ed le había tendido una trampa, y ahora pagaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Winry se sintió obligada a sonreír cuando un par de mujeres, acompañadas por su madre, terminaron de alistarla.

No paraban de adularla cuando ella daba una vuelta entera sobre sí misma para mirarse al espejo.

-¡Te ves preciosa, hija!- exclamó Sara complacida.

-Gracias, mamá.- respondió la joven sin entusiasmo.

Las mujeres decidieron salir de la habitación, alegando que tenían que continuar con algunos detalles de la celebración.

Winry se quedó sola en aquella recamara de la mansión. Suspiró aliviada en cuanto no hubo nadie a su alrededor. Comenzaba a fastidiarle el hecho de fingir felicidad ante los demás, pero debía hacerlo por Alphonse. El merecía todas sus consideraciones ahora.

Trató de mentalizarse en los beneficios de esa unión. Finalmente podría ayudar a Al, y se esforzaría por hacerlo feliz el tiempo que le quedase de vida. Aquello podría hacerla sonreír al menos por algunas horas.

Suspiró una vez más antes de dar un último vistazo al espejo y disponerse a salir de la habitación.

La chica caminaba por el pasillo de la planta alta. Había llegado hasta la escalera, pero se detuvo estupefacta al ver a Edward a pocos metros de ella.

Ambos se miraron en silencio unos instantes. Winry aun no podía reponerse de la sorpresa, mientras que Ed la miraba con severidad.

La joven sacudió suavemente la cabeza.

-Edward, no sabía… que vendrías hoy.

-No estoy aquí por la boda si es lo que supones.

El semblante de Winry volvía a mostrarse confundido.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que…?

-Vine por ti.- declaró Ed, interrumpiéndola

-No digas disparates.- contestó ella sin intención de tomarlo enserio.

Sin darle tiempo a alguna reacción, Edward caminó con rapidez hacia donde ella se encontraba y la sujetó del brazo.

-Esto no es ninguna broma.

Winry se alarmó al sentirse aprisionada, más no fue capaz de gritar, y ni siquiera trató de deshacerse del agarre.

Ed ya se disponía a marcharse con ella, pero la voz de Alphonse lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué ocurre, hermano?- Al había salido de su habitación al escuchar voces afuera, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al reconocer una de ellas como la de Edward.

El aludido no se inmutó, simplemente se había detenido para cruzar algunas palabras con Alphonse.

-Hablaremos después, Al. Ahora debemos irnos.

El menor de los Elric tuvo que esforzarse para alcanzarlos, aunque no estaban muy lejos. Edward lo miró con algo de desprecio por no atender a su orden.

-¡No te acerques, Alphonse!- exigió Ed en un alto tono de voz.

-¿Qué demonios haces? Suelta a Winry, ¡ahora!

La joven contemplaba la escena asustada, temiendo un enfrentamiento de los hermanos.

-Ella no va a casarse contigo.

-No sé cuales son tus motivos para esta locura pero será mejor que te detengas.- dijo Al mientras insistía en acercarse a ellos, más lo que Edward hizo lo obligó a desistir.

El mayor sacó un arma de fuego de entre sus ropas, y Winry lo observó como si hubiese enloquecido. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle daño a su propio hermano?

Pero enseguida, Ed se apuntó a sí mismo con la pistola, justo a la altura del corazón.

-Será mejor que nos dejes ir, Al.

El muchacho miró con algo de furia a su hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Edward?

-Porque amo a Winry, y ella me pertenece.

Y sin más, Ed y la chica salieron rápido de la mansión, abordando el auto del joven y marchándose a toda velocidad, mientras que Al maldecía a su hermano con todo su rencor.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

¡Nos aproximamos al final! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Agradezco a quienes leen, y a: sakima, Luna Oscura, wined-16 (prometo leer tu fic en cuanto pueda) y a Ina.M. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Hasta la próxima.


	16. El momento del adiós

**Capítulo 16- El momento del adiós**

Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra. Winry solo sollozaba de rabia, y Edward oprimía el volante del coche con furia.

Luego de un largo rato de viajar en el vehículo, Ed se detuvo en un hotel de paso donde ya tenía lista una reservación.

Aparcó su auto y enseguida tomó a Winry del brazo para llevarla hasta la habitación. Ella se resistía entre golpes e insultos, más él no le dio importancia.

Una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta, Edward arrinconó a la joven contra la pared, sujetándole los dos brazos. Ella no podía evitar sentirse asustada ante sus reacciones.

-¡Ya basta, Edward! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

Él no respondió, sin embargo, sacó el arma que escondía en su chaqueta, intensificando el temor de Winry. Lo desconocía totalmente. Pero para sorpresa de ella, Edward le mostró el compartimiento donde debían estar las balas.

-No estaba cargada.- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa cínica en los labios. -¿Creíste que sería tan idiota como para poner en riesgo mi vida?

Ed comenzó a reírse en son de burla, mientras la chica sentía la indignación crecer en su interior, por lo que no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que empezaban a desbordarse de sus ojos.

-¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ¡Miserable! ¡Te odio, Edward Elric!- dijo Winry en tanto se abalanzaba sobre él y lo golpeaba en el pecho.

El muchacho la detuvo de inmediato sujetándole de nueva cuenta las manos y volviendo a aprisionarla contra la pared.

-¿Tanto te duele que haya impedido tu boda?- le cuestionó Ed con amargura, sintiéndose herido por el desprecio. -¿De verdad tenías tantos deseos de casarte con Alphonse?

Winry no contestó, siguió llorando en silencio ante la mirada impotente de su antiguo amante. Deseaba decirle la verdad, pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando sabes que ésta va a causarle tanto dolor a la persona que más amas?

-Tú… no sabes nada.- le dijo la joven en tono recriminatorio, aun sollozando.

-No puedo saber si tú no me lo explicas. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Dante había hablado contigo?

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquella pregunta.

-¿Cómo… es que lo sabes?

-De sobra sabes que tengo motivos para conocerla. Ella tuvo una actitud que me hizo desconfiar, y presentí que lo que me dijiste era por su causa.

-Dante solo me contó la verdad sobre ustedes. Una verdad que tu no fuiste capaz de decirme, ¿Por qué?

-No hubiese servido de nada que lo supieras. Ella quedó enterrada en mi pasado, ya no tiene importancia.

-La tiene, aunque te empeñes en negarlo.

-¿Fue por eso que te alejaste de mí? ¿Por celos estúpidos que ya no tienen razón de ser?

-Para mí no lo son. Tienes a tu antigua amante viviendo en tu propia casa, ¿quién me garantiza que no sigues acostándote con ella como lo hacías conmigo?

-¡No seas absurda, Winry! Sabes que no es así.

-De cualquier modo, ya no me interesa, porque estoy decidida a casarme con Alphonse.

-No vas a casarte con él, porque eres mía, te lo he dicho antes.

-El que hayas sido el primer hombre en mi vida no te convierte en mi dueño.

-Sé que me amas, no intentes negarlo.

-No voy a negarlo, pero también amo a tu hermano.

-No creo que lo ames más que a mí.

Winry comenzó a forcejear, cansada de la discusión, pero Edward la sujetó con más fuerza aun, acercando más su cuerpo al de ella.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!- se quejó la joven.

-Tan solo mírame a los ojos y dime que lo amas más que a mí. Entonces te dejaré tranquila.

Winry se mordió el labio inferior, podía mentir para salir de aquel embrollo, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Edward la miraba con insistencia, por lo que ella desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo.

-Amo a Al, y quiero casarme con él.

Ed la sorprendió, pues comenzó a besarla furiosamente tras su respuesta, haciéndole sentir toda la necesidad que tenía de ella. En un principio la chica quiso resistirse, pero él se aferraba a ella con fuerza, transmitiéndole su insoportable pasión, la cual se vio obligada a corresponder.

Luego de unos segundos, ambos se besaban desenfrenadamente. Winry rodeó el cuello de su amado con ambos brazos, los cuales habían sido liberados en cuanto él empezó a besarla. Edward la sujetaba de la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo, haciendo que Winry gimiera.

-Olvídalo todo, Winry. Sé que me amas. No tienes que casarte con mi hermano. Quédate conmigo.

La joven lo miró directamente, con tristeza en los ojos.

-No es tan sencillo, Edward. No puedo defraudar a Alphonse. No ahora.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche. Si después de eso aun quieres irte… no te detendré.

Y tras decir aquello, Ed retomó la tarea de besarla y acariciarla con delicadeza. Winry no pudo evitar volver a derramar lágrimas. Le costaba demasiado esfuerzo hacerse a la idea de que tendría que separarse de él. Quería quedarse, pero sabía que no podía romper su promesa y no deseaba ser ella quien le dijera a Edward lo que le sucedía a su hermano.

Decidió dejar de pensar. No tenía caso seguir atormentándose, además, Ed comenzaba a hacerla perder la cordura. Quizá no sucedería nada si se dejaba llevar esa noche. Podría ser una buena forma de despedirse de él, y hacerle sentir todo el amor que en realidad sentía.

Aun sollozando, la joven abrazó a Edward, besándole las mejillas, correspondiendo a las caricias de él, mientras lentamente se recostaban en la cama.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Alphonse permanecía recostado sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del exterior, el cual veía a través de la ventana abierta de su habitación.

Hohenheim entró sigilosamente a la recamara, pero Al ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

-Sara le ha pedido a algunos de sus amigos que le ayuden en la búsqueda.- dijo el recién llegado.

-¿Qué sentido tiene? Yo no he pedido que los encuentren.- respondió Alphonse con molestia.

-Ella esta empeñada en que Winry regrese a tu lado. Lo que Edward hizo fue una total estupidez.

-Los dos… me vieron la cara todo este tiempo.- dijo Al oprimiendo los puños con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

-Tienes que tratar de estar tranquilo, hijo. En tu estado…-

-¡No quiero que me trates como a un bebe solo por que estoy enfermo!

-Lo lamento, Al, pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado por ti. Me duele que no me hayas dicho antes lo de tu enfermedad, y que ahora no pueda ayudarte.

Los ojos de Alphonse se llenaron de lágrimas ante la evidente preocupación de su padre. La única persona con la que podía contar ahora.

-Perdóname, padre. Debo resultar tan patético sintiendo pena por mí mismo, cuando tú también tienes tus propios problemas.

-Ahora ya no estoy seguro de las cosas. No sé si hubiese preferido vivir engañado el resto de mi vida con tal de tenerla a mi lado, por el momento estoy dolido y no quiero verla… pero no estoy seguro de poder soportarlo.

-Nunca me hubiese imaginado que Dante y mi hermano hayan sido…-

Alphonse no concluyó la frase, prefiriendo hundirse con su padre en ese doloroso silencio.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Winry tomaba apresurada sus pertenencias, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Edward, quien aun yacía dormido en la cama. La joven sintió deseos de romper en llanto al verlo. Le resultaba dolorosa la idea de despedirse.

Sin embrago, la chica se acercó lentamente a Ed, rozándole los labios y vigilando para no despertarlo. Luego se dio media vuelta y colocó una hoja de papel en la almohada sobre la que ella misma había descansado.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado mientras susurraba un adiós.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Edward despertó ya entrada la mañana. Se levantó violentamente al no sentir el cuerpo de Winry a su lado, comenzando a buscarla por toda la habitación. Más, a los pocos segundos encontró una nota sobre la almohada. Tuvo toda la seguridad de que ella la había escrito, por lo que se apresuró a leer.

_Edward, espero que puedas perdonarme luego de leer esta nota. No tuve el valor suficiente para decirte las cosas de frente._

_Debes saber que no es Dante la razón que me separa de ti. Hay circunstancias que nos mantienen separados, y la más importante es que Alphonse está gravemente enfermo. No hay nada que los médicos puedan hacer por él._

_Me enteré poco antes de que Al volviera, y fue el motivo por el cual me separé de ti. Alphonse no hubiese soportado la separación, y menos en las condiciones en las que se hubiese dado._

_Ojalá entiendas que tengo que hacerlo feliz, y que no podía decirte nada al respecto. Tú ya habías sufrido lo suficiente._

_No deseo que te sientas culpable, no hay culpables en esta situación._

_Espero que sepas que nunca deje de amarte, y que algún día me perdones._

_Winry._

Ed terminó la lectura, para luego arrugar el papel en sus manos. Después, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus mejillas.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Si mis cálculos no se equivocan, en uno o dos capítulos más se termina este fic.

En fin, agradezco a quienes leen y se toman la molestia de dejar sus reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	17. Distancia

**Capítulo 17- Distancia**

Winry se sintió intimidada por la gélida mirada de Hohenheim, quien, al pie de la escalera le impedía el paso hacia la habitación de Alphonse.

-Creo que nos debes una explicación.

-Con todo respeto, señor Elric, me parece que eso es algo que debo discutir con Alphonse, y es a lo que he venido.

-No es conveniente…-

-¡Por favor! Es necesario.

Hohenheim calló por un momento, más no dejó de mirar a la chica con cierto rencor.

-Permita que Winry hable con él.- intervino el doctor Marco, quien bajaba la escalera después de haberle hecho una revisión a Alphonse.

El mayor de los Elric le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al médico, luego se apartó, dejándole a la joven el camino libre.

Ella caminó hasta la habitación de Alphonse tratando de contener su angustia. No sabía que podía esperar a partir de ahora.

Winry llamó con delicadeza a la puerta y entró sin aguardar la respuesta. Avanzó hacia el interior con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sin atreverse a mirar a su prometido, que estaba recostado sobre la cama.

-¿A que has venido?- preguntó Al con aparente tranquilidad, por lo que ella lo miró.

El parecía sereno, pero la joven sabía que esa calma era fingida. Otra cosa que no pudo evitar notar fue el cansancio de su rostro. La enfermedad parecía estar consumiéndolo rápidamente.

-Quería… hablar contigo. Explicarte lo que sucedió.

-Ya habías conseguido lo que querías: quedarte con mi hermano, ¿o no? No tiene sentido que hayas regresado, no hay nada que explicar.

-Alphonse… déjame explicarte…-

-¿Por qué no te ahorras este mal rato, Win? No hay nada que quiera saber.

-Te juro que nunca quise hacerte daño. No fue mi intención enamorarme de Edward.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio, evitando mirarse uno al otro. Segundos después, Al suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Y no crees que lo mejor hubiese sido decírmelo en cuanto estuviste segura de tu amor? Sabes que yo hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por ti… hasta dejarte libre.

-Iba a hacerlo… de verdad… es solo que…- Winry calló de pronto, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Fue hasta que te enteraste de mi enfermedad, ¿cierto? Lo último que preferiría es retenerte a mi lado por lástima. Puedes largarte si es eso lo que te detiene.

-¡No lo entiendes! Es verdad que me enamoré de tu hermano, pero eso no significa que haya dejado de quererte. Aun eres una persona importante en mi vida, aunque no sea en la forma que tú quisieras. No tienes idea… de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Tampoco tienes que sentirte en deuda conmigo. Eres libre para marcharte.

-Alphonse, quiero estar contigo… por favor.

Las lágrimas de Winry comenzaron a descender de sus ojos, en tanto, una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla de su antiguo prometido.

-Te pido que me perdones. Te quiero, y nunca quise lastimarte. Estoy dispuesta a ser para ti cualquier cosa. Haría todo por ti. Por favor… déjame acompañarte… el tiempo que te quede.

Alphonse comenzó a llorar. Se sentía herido por la traición, pero aun así, sabía que la joven era sincera y que realmente lo amaba, aunque tal vez no como el deseaba.

-Tienes razón. Te necesito, quédate a mi lado.- dijo Al mientras abrazaba a Winry.

-Hasta el final.- respondió ella al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

_6 meses después…_

Edward vertió un poco de café sobre una taza, luego la aproximó al otro extremo de la mesita de la sala.

-Aquí tienes.- le dijo a su acompañante, quien agradeció aquella atención con una sonrisa.

Para Ed ya no resultaba tan extraña la compañía a estas alturas. Desde su regreso a Inglaterra, Roy se había convertido en un acompañante inseparable. Era agradable tener a un amigo con quien no tenías que fingir que todo estaba bien, pero que además no te cuestionaba por ello. Cuando le apetecía, él escuchaba sus problemas, y el silencio no representaba molestia alguna para ambos.

-¿Has recibido alguna noticia de casa?- preguntó Roy de repente.

-Ninguna.

-¿De… ella?

-Tampoco. ¿Has tenido tú alguna novedad?

-No desde la ultima vez que tuve una conversación decente con Havoc.

-No lo juzgo mal por su comportamiento. De haber estado aquí, también te hubiese dado una paliza por lo que hiciste.

-Ya te lo explique…-

-Lo tenías, Roy. No tienes idea de lo que hubiese dado por estar en tu lugar.

-¿Vas a comenzar otra vez con el cuento de que ella no era una mujer libre? ¡Por favor, Edward! Ella aun no estaba casada con tu hermano. Si hubieses querido recuperarla podrías haberlo hecho.

-No, no hubiese sido capaz de arrebatarle a Al lo que iba a hacerlo feliz… el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Fui un idiota al haber impedido su matrimonio, pero al menos me siento mejor porque ella decidió lo correcto.

-¿Y que será de la chica cuando tu hermano muera? ¿Lo has pensado?

-No lo sé. No estoy seguro de tener el valor de buscarla, pero… tampoco creo ser capaz de amar a alguien más.

-Esto del amor es complicado.

-Tu solución es la más sencilla, y lo sabes.

-Amar a una persona no es una garantía para ser feliz.

-¿Ese es tu problema? ¿Tienes miedo de no ser feliz, de que las cosas no resulten como las imaginas?

-Soy un hombre práctico y metódico, estoy acostumbrado a que todo esté bajo mi control.

-Eres un idiota cobarde.

-No voy a discutirte eso. Supongo que es debido a mi pasado.

-No es una excusa. No tienes que repetir la vida que tuvieron tus padres. Tienes que arriesgarte si quieres ganar algo.

-Tendré que pensarlo… y espero que tú también lo hagas.

Edward soltó un profundo suspiro para luego beber un sorbo de su bebida.

-Solo espero no tener que cargar toda mi vida contigo como confidente sentimental.

Roy rió de buena gana ante el comentario, luego, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa nostálgica.

-De acuerdo, Ed, debo irme. Tengo trabajo pendiente.

Mustang se levantó de su asiento y Edward lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Una vez que su amigo se marchó, el joven se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el sofá, algo que hacía muy a menudo desde su regreso a Inglaterra.

No sentía ánimo para trabajar, y estar todo el día en cama no era una idea que le resultara atractiva. Si no fuese por la compañía de Roy podría decirse que no hacía nada más.

Detestaba sentirse de esa manera, pero era algo inevitable. Ella se había convertido en algo indispensable en su vida. La amaba todo lo que era capaz.

Lo único que parecía consolarlo era la idea de que podría superarlo con el tiempo, pero hasta ahora no lo había logrado. Pensaba aun más en ella.

Edward deseaba seguir cavilando, pero el sonido del teléfono era tan insistente que resultaba molesto.

Fastidiado, se levantó para contestar la llamada.

-¿Diga?

Ed no pudo evitar apretar el auricular; sus pupilas se contrajeron, y de pronto sintió la necesidad de tragar saliva.

-Winry.- susurró el joven mientras su mirada parecía perdida en el limbo.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

¡Gracias a todos! Tanto a quienes leen como a quienes dejan review. Agradezco mucho la paciencia. Me enfrasqué en un proyecto literario para una convocatoria y no pude actualizar pronto. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, y quizá solo haga falta uno más.

Hasta la próxima


	18. Enfrentando al destino

**Capítulo ****18- Enfrentando al destino**

El momento de encarar a la verdad había llegado. Edward tuvo que armarse de todo su valor para subir al avión que lo llevaría de regreso a Alemania. Él estaba conciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, y la hora había llegado.

Apenas hacía pocas horas de aquella breve conversación que sostuvo con Winry al teléfono. Ella solo había dicho "Alphonse está muy mal. Quiere verte" lo cual resultó suficiente para que él hiciera sus maletas minutos después.

Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo. Después de haber interrumpido la boda de su hermano menor no había vuelto a verlo ni a hablarle. No tenía idea de cómo sería el encuentro, ni lo que iba a explicarle, pero no tenía sentido pensar más en ello.

Suspiró derrotado y se recostó sobre el asiento del avión. Necesitaba dormir un poco, aunque estaba casi seguro de que sus sueños no le permitirían descansar.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Era como si hubiesen sido muchos años lejos de casa. La mansión le parecía extraña, como si la estuviese viendo por primera vez. Lo único que permanecía igual, era el hecho de que no se sentía en casa, como en otros tiempos.

La sola idea de entrar le causaba incomodidad a Edward, pero no había más remedio. Después de meditarlo un par de segundos más, el muchacho se decidió a tocar el timbre.

Luego de que su llamado fue atendido, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Ed estaba ensimismado, mirando a su alrededor, con un millón de pensamientos en la mente, recuerdos de su vida, todo lo que había vivido en las paredes de esa mansión.

Edward detuvo sus meditaciones al escuchar una voz familiar.

-Después de todo… tuviste el suficiente valor para volver a esta casa.- dijo Hohenheim.

-Papá…- fue todo lo que el joven pudo decir.

-Realmente no sé que debería hacer. Por mí, podrías largarte y no volver más, pero no puedo contrariar a Alphonse, el quiere verte.

-Y es a lo que he venido. No te preocupes padre, en cuanto esto termine me iré y no tendrás que verme más.

Hohenheim no respondió. Enseguida, dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejándole a su hijo el camino libre para continuar. Dolido, Ed siguió su recorrido hacia la habitación de su hermano.

Al llegar se detuvo frente a la entrada. Cerró su mano en un puño para llamar, pero tenía sus temores. Durante unos instantes recargó su frente sobre la puerta, luego emitió un profundo suspiro, y finalmente entró.

Edward no había avanzado mucho cuando se encontró con los rostros de Alphonse y Clara.

-Ed.- dijo su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. El aludido correspondió el gesto.

-Clara, ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento?- pidió Al casi en un susurro.

-Por supuesto, Al, pero recuerda no esforzarte demasiado.

-De acuerdo.- respondió el menor de los Elric sonriendo levemente, lo cual fue un poco sorpresivo para su hermano.

La joven no perdió más tiempo y salió de la habitación. Edward y Alphonse se quedaron solos. Durante algunos segundos se hizo un silencio que incomodaba al mayor de los hermanos, quien se acercó un poco hacia donde Al estaba recostado para luego comenzar a hablar.

-Me dijeron… que querías verme.

-Si, quiero conversar contigo, y siento que ya es un buen momento. La verdad es que comienzo a debilitarme, y no quiero irme de este mundo sin antes hablar contigo.

-Escucharé todo cuanto quieras decir, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-No tienes porque ser tan considerado solo por mi condición actual. En realidad pienso que esta charla nos hará mucho bien a ambos.

Edward se sorprendió al percatarse de la tranquilidad de su hermano. No parecía haber rastro de resentimiento en su voz.

-No voy a negar que sentí odio hacia ti cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando- dijo Al reanudando la conversación -Pero, afortunadamente, las personas que permanecieron a mi lado estos últimos meses me han ayudado a comprender muchas cosas. Puede parecerte extraño, pero, de verdad he disfrutado ese tiempo.

-Lamento no haber estado aquí.

-No quiero que te arrepientas de lo que ya no tiene remedio.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a pedir tu perdón, porque… yo… no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió entre Winry y yo. Me hubiera gustado que las circunstancias fueran diferentes, que ella no hubiera sido tu prometida, pero nunca voy a arrepentirme de haberla conocido y haberla amado.

-Eres un desvergonzado.- agregó Alphonse haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír. –Pero era algo que esperaba oír de ti, y me da gusto. Eso significa que de verdad la amas.

-Como no tienes idea.

-Si me hubieses explicado eso desde un principio, tal vez no habría sido necesario que te marcharas.

-Aun así no me habrías perdonado enseguida. Además, era necesario, ya que le confesé todo al viejo.

-También tengo que reprocharte por no haber confiado en mí respecto a ese asunto.

-Era joven y estúpido, Al. De verdad, no sabes cuanto se arruinó mi vida después de eso.

-Eres una persona diferente ahora. Sé que serás capaz de enfrentar tus problemas a partir de hoy, por eso estás aquí.

-Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que querías de mí?

-Quiero tener a mi hermano de vuelta. Es todo lo que quiero.

-¿Significa… que me perdonas?

-Te perdoné desde hace algún tiempo. Teníamos que aclarar este asunto, pero, yo ya no te guardo rencor. Necesitaba verte antes de morir.

Edward sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta, luego se aproximó a Alphonse y lo estrechó en un abrazo. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero eso no iba a cambiar nunca lo que eran, ni lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Permanecieron abrazados, con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, dejando que el tiempo siguiera su curso.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Clara cerraba las ventanas de la recamara de Alphonse. Ya había oscurecido, y le preocupaba que el viento frío se colara a la habitación.

Después, se dedicó a acomodar las almohadas sobre las que descansaba el muchacho.

-Te ha sentado bien que Ed haya vuelto, ¿no es verdad?- preguntó la chica.

-Es como si me desprendiera de un gran peso, ¿sabes?

-Me da gusto que estés más tranquilo.

-En realidad, aun hay algo que quisiera hacer.

Sorpresivamente, Al tomó una de las manos de Clara entre las suyas, sorprendiéndola.

-Fuiste mi primer y más grande amor, Clara.

-A…Alphonse…-

-Te quise desde que éramos niños, y siempre envidié a mi hermano por ser el dueño de tu corazón. Es una fortuna para mí que estés acompañándome ahora. Eres una gran mujer, tan admirable, y siento que en mi vida, he amado a las mejores mujeres de este mundo. Gracias, Clara.- concluyó el joven mientras besaba la mano de la muchacha, quien lo miró con dulzura.

-Y yo… me siento agradecida… por haberte conocido, por estar presente en tu vida, y lo estaré hasta el final.

Clara se inclinó con suavidad y depositó un beso en la mejilla derecha de Al, quien fue cerrando sus ojos, dejándose vencer por el sueño.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Edward caminaba como autómata por todo el jardín. Estaba tranquilo, pero todos los sentimientos encontrados vividos ese día le hacían tener bastante ocupada su mente. Más, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver acercarse a Clara.

-Creí que… te gustaría acompañarnos a cenar.

-No me siento cómodo en compañía de mi padre, y realmente no tengo mucho apetito.

-Por desgracia, Hohenheim no es tan noble como sus hijos. Debe ser una cualidad heredada de tu madre.

-Nada de eso. Además, ya sabía que el viejo no iba a perdonarme, y no estoy seguro de que lo haga.

-Espero que algún día se de cuenta de que le hiciste un gran favor al librarlo de la arpía que tenía como esposa.

-Ella no es… tan mala después de todo.

-No sé porque no me sorprende que dijeras algo así.

-Dante a tomado decisiones equivocadas y su vida no ha sido fácil. Ella en ocasiones ha sido maravillosa, ¿sabes?

-Puede que así sea, después de todo, algo bueno tendrías que haber notado en ella cuando te enamoraste.

Edward sonrió agradecido al sentir la comprensión de su amiga.

-Clara, me gustaría… saber que ha sido de Winry. Esperaba encontrarla aquí, y hace un rato no me atreví a preguntarle a Alphonse.

-Ella aceptó convencerte de regresar si Al le permitía marcharse.

-¿No quiere verme?- cuestionó Ed con temor.

-Digamos que han sucedido muchas cosas, y lo mejor es que hables con ella.

-¿Sabes donde esta?

-Solo Alphonse lo sabe. Estoy segura de que te lo dirá cuando lo crea conveniente.

-Si, lo sé.

-Si no te molesta, quisiera acompañarte y charlar. Y más tarde, cuando tu padre se retiré del comedor, podríamos cenar juntos.

Edward asintió, y una vez más sonrió agradecido.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Ya era muy tarde cuando Ed continuaba despierto. Caminaba de un lado a otro en su antigua habitación. Había sido un largo pero buen día. Sentía bastante tranquilidad al pensar en todo lo que comenzaba a componerse en su vida, pero aun le agobiaban los asuntos pendientes, y no dejaba de pensar en Winry. Estaba ansioso por verla y hablar con ella, y le desesperaba no saber donde encontrarla.

Edward decidió salir de su habitación, pues estaba seguro de que no podría conciliar el sueño.

Apenas había avanzado unos pasos a través del pasillo cuando se encontró frente a la puerta del despacho de Hohenheim, la cual estaba semiabierta, pero lo que más llamó la atención del muchacho fue ver a su padre colgar el teléfono de prisa, negándose a hablar con quien fuera que estuviese al otro lado de la línea.

Ed siguió su camino tratando de olvidarse del incidente, pero entre más lo pensaba más despertaba su curiosidad.

Varios minutos más tarde, Edward regreso al despacho de su padre. Él ya no se encontraba ahí, por lo que el muchacho entró, y sin perder tiempo, tomó el teléfono y pulsó el botón de "Remarcar".

El aparato comenzó a sonar, y así transcurrieron algunos minutos sin obtener respuesta. Ed iba a darse por vencido, pero antes de que pudiera colgar el auricular al otro lado fue levantado.

-¿Diga?- atendió una voz que hizo que Edward enmudeciera.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo. Les prometo que subiré el final pronto, solo les pido paciencia.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	19. Encuentros y despedidas

**Capítulo 19-**** Encuentros y despedidas**

Edward aguardaba con impaciencia en uno de los asientos de aquel concurrido parque. Echó una mirada a su reloj de pulso e inmediatamente se levantó de la banca. Ahora le parecía una mala idea haber llegado con bastantes minutos de anticipación, pues la espera le resultaba inquietante.

Estuvo caminando en círculos durante algunos minutos, luego volvió a tomar asiento. Emitió un profundo suspiro y trató de relajarse mirando a su alrededor. Estando más tranquilo resultaba agradable mirar a los niños pequeños que jugaban acompañados de sus madres. Aquellas escenas le traían buenos recuerdos.

De pronto, su distracción fue interrumpida al visualizar a la persona a la que esperaba. Fue algo inesperado, ella se veía completamente diferente. Su silueta, su cabello, y hasta la expresión de su rostro había cambiado, parecía no ser la misma.

Dante caminaba con parsimonia, mientras empujaba un cochecito de bebé, y miraba hacia el interior con ternura y un desconocido brillo. Al verla, Edward quedó desconcertado.

Segundos después, la mujer levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ed. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y apresurar su paso. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, ninguno pudo pronunciar palabra.

El joven Elric la miraba extrañado, como si no la conociera, y Dante se sintió incomodada, lo que la hizo carraspear un poco para comenzar.

-Que sorpresa… que… quisieras verme.

-En realidad, estoy haciendo esto por el viejo, ¿sabes? Siento que le debo algo después de… aquel día.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Ambos parecían tener mucho que decir, más era probable que no supiesen como comenzar.

-No tenía idea de que habías vuelto.- continuó Dante.

-La condición de Alphonse esta empeorando.

-Lamento escuchar eso.

-No quisiera hablar de eso ahora, creo que hay otros asuntos que deberíamos tratar.

Un inesperado sonido interrumpió la conversación, un llanto proveniente del cochecito. Dante sonrió a modo de disculpa y se apresuró a tomar un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sabanita rosa entre sus brazos. Luego, comenzó a mecerlo cuidadosamente.

Edward miraba con una extraña impresión a su antigua amante. Sentía una extraña emoción oprimiéndole el pecho, y es que, en el pasado, muchas veces llegó a imaginarla así, con un bebé de ambos en los brazos, mientras ella le cantaba para dormirlo.

Ed sacudió un poco su cabeza para no continuar con esos pensamientos, y desapercibidamente sonrió al darse cuenta de lo irónico de la situación.

-¿Por qué no te sientas?- preguntó el muchacho -Así podremos conversar cómodamente.

Ambos tomaron asiento. La atención de la mujer aun estaba centrada en el bebé, y enseguida Edward la imitó.

-Entonces… ya eres madre.

-Si.- respondió ella con cierta timidez -Nació el mes pasado.

-Te ves feliz.

-¡Oh, Edward! No tienes idea… de cuanto me ha cambiado la vida.

-Es extraño verte así ahora. ¿Recuerdas… que cuando estábamos juntos eras tu quien no quería tener hijos?

-Si, admito que fui muy estúpida. Lo del embarazo fue idea de tu padre, ¿sabes? Me negué muchas veces al principio, pero luego de más de cinco años las recriminaciones fueron tan constantes que finalmente acepté.

-Debió ser duro para ti si no lo deseabas.

-Al principio, lo odiaba, llegué a desear que sucediera algo que me impidiera tener al bebé. Fui… tan tonta. Y luego, después de que tu padre me echó de casa, yo no sabía que hacer. Estaba tan sola, pero al pasar el tiempo, sentí que esta pequeña criatura era mi única compañía, me daba fuerzas para seguir. ¿Cómo no querer a una personita que crece dentro de ti?

Dante depositó un beso en la frente de su bebé, quien aun estaba cubierto con la mantita rosa. Ed moría de la curiosidad de verlo.

-Dime, ¿cómo has podido sobrevivir durante estos meses? ¿Papá te ha prestado ayuda?

-No… yo… no he visto a Hohenheim desde que nos separamos.

-¿Usaste el dinero de tu cuenta bancaria?

-Después de lo que le hice a Hohenheim no me sentí con el derecho de aceptar su dinero.

-¿Y como has…?

-Una de mis antiguas amigas que aun es profesora me consiguió empleo en el colegio donde ella trabaja.

-Supongo que tu situación económica no es muy buena, ¿Por qué no hablas con mi padre?

-Edward, ¿no crees que después de lo que le hicimos lo mejor sería dejarlo en paz?

-Tienes un hijo suyo, no esta de más que te preste algo de ayuda. Porque… ese bebé es de mi padre ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que lo es.- respondió Dante visiblemente ofendida.

-Lo siento, sé que no debí decir eso.

-Es una pena que haya perdido tu confianza. Pero créeme si te digo que no le fui infiel a tu padre. Tal vez no lo ame, pero es un marido maravilloso… y llegué a quererlo a mi manera.

-Él ha sufrido mucho desde que te dejo.

-No sabes lo que valen las personas hasta que las pierdes, ¿no es verdad?

Edward emitió un profundo suspiró, y el ruido incomodó al bebé, quien se movió un poco en los brazos de su madre.

-A propósito.- dijo Ed -Hemos estado charlando todo este tiempo y aun no conozco a mi pequeño hermano.

-Es una niña, Edward.-

-¡Vaya! Eso… pondrá feliz al viejo. ¿Podría… crees que pueda… sostenerla unos segundos?

Dante sonrió y enseguida depositó a la pequeña en brazos de Ed, quien la recibió torpemente.

-Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé.- expresó el joven causándole gracia a su acompañante.

El muchacho comenzó a mirar a la niña detalladamente. Le sorprendieron sus finos gestos, y algunos mechones de dorado cabello.

-No cabe duda de que lleva la sangre de los Elric.- comentó Edward aun con la mirada fija en la bebé -Tiene un gran parecido a Alphonse cuando era pequeño. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Dante bajó la mirada, apenada. Ed volteó a verla al no obtener respuesta y se percató de su estado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que… Hohenheim y yo lo platicamos una vez. Él… deseaba que… si nuestro bebé era una niña… se llamaría… como tu madre.

-¿La llamaste Trisha?- preguntó Ed pasmado.

-Yo… solo quería… respetar la decisión de tu padre. Él… la quiso mucho ¿sabes?

La joven levantó el rostro para mirar a Edward, y le sorprendió no ver ni un atisbo de enojo, sino una leve sonrisa.

-Te lo agradezco. Sé que mi padre se pondrá feliz.

-Eso si logro hacer que quiera conocerla.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso. Puedo asegurarte que él también lo desea.

Dante no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, las cuales se apresuró a limpiar con el dorso de la mano.

Edward sonreía mientras continuaba con la niñita en brazos, mientras disfrutaba del final de la tarde.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

La cena ya había concluido cuando Edward llegó a casa. Se disponía a comer un poco cuando Clara fue a su encuentro.

-Alphonse quiere verte.- dijo ella.

Ed fue de inmediato hasta la habitación de su hermano, quien ya comenzaba a dormirse.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado, hermano. Necesitaba hablarte.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Al?

-Claro que no, pero si es importante.

-Habla.

-Creo que ya es tiempo… de que hables con Winry, así que voy a decirte donde encontrarla.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron. Finalmente iba a verla. Sabía que el encuentro no sería sencillo, pero soportaría cualquier cosa solo por volver a verla otra vez.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

¡Por fin! Según mis cálculos, el próximo capítulo será el último. Me esforzaré para darles un buen resultado.

Muchas gracias a quienes me siguen leyendo y apoyando, y a:

Erk92, funny-life, wined-16, Elle. Soleil y a akiko1412.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	20. Una página más

**Capítulo 20- Una página más **

Roy estaba desconcertado por aquel repentino ataque de valor que le había invadido, más ya era bastante tarde para retractarse, pues Havoc estaba saliendo a su encuentro.

-¿Qué haces en mi despacho, Roy?

-Realmente… no estoy muy seguro.- contestó Mustang con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso conmigo, ¿quieres?

-He venido a hablar con ella.

-Sabes que no quiere verte.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no voy a irme sin haberlo hecho.

-Olvidas que yo no voy a permitírtelo.

-Eso está por verse.

La invitación estaba hecha, y Roy no podía evitar sonreír con más gusto ante la perspectiva de cumplir su objetivo.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Edward reconocía el rumbo a la perfección, y ahora que lo pensaba, era algo demasiado lógico. Winry había deseado un lugar apartado, pero donde sintiera algo de familiaridad, y aquella montaña era lo ideal.

El muchacho estaba muy cerca de su cabaña, pero para llegar a su destino tuvo que desviarse al lado contrario del camino, hacía otro pequeño grupo de chozas. Winry estaba en una de ellas.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Alphonse localizó la cabaña. Enseguida, aparcó su vehículo y bajó. Se sentía realmente ansioso por verla, más no tenía idea de lo que debía decir.

Sin perder más tiempo, cruzó el camino a largos pasos, suspirando profundo en cuanto llamó a la puerta. Un par de segundos después, una voz desconocida le pedía esperar, y luego de otro tanto la puerta comenzaba a abrirse.

Del otro lado, una anciana pequeña le recibió. Ed enmudeció un momento, mientras la mujer lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo.

-Supongo que tú eres ese famoso Edward.- dijo la anciana, desconcertando al joven.

-Si… yo… he venido a ver a Winry.- respondió Ed torpemente.

-Pues ya era hora.

Sin más, la mujer le permitió la entrada, y el muchacho no pudo evitar mirarla extrañado.

-Por aquí.- lo guió la desconocida.

Edward seguía a su anfitriona, al tiempo que miraba con discreción los detalles del interior. No supo porque, pero le alivió percatarse de que el lugar era acogedor y eso significaba que Winry no había pasado incomodidades.

El solo pensar en su nombre hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir desenfrenadamente. La espera por verla lo torturaba.

Unos instantes después, Ed y la anciana llegaron a una pequeña habitación, en donde Winry les daba la espalda, sentada sobre un sofá.

-¿Quién ha llegado, abuela?- preguntó la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se volvía hacia la puerta.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron pasmados cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-E…Edward.- susurró Winry llevándose una mano a los labios.

Él no fue capaz de responder. No solo quedó petrificado ante su presencia, sino también porque, al verla, no pudo evitar notar su prominente vientre.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

-Espero que mi hermano no lo eche a perder.- expresó Alphonse mientras Clara le hacía una revisión de rutina.

-Debiste decírselo, Al, así podrías haber evitado cualquier confusión.

-No me correspondía hacerlo, y lo sabes.

-De cualquier forma, espero que Edward no sea impulsivo y se deje llevar por alguna idea tonta.

Ambos suspiraron a la vez, luego, el joven no pudo evitar sonreír levemente a su acompañante.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Hohenheim se encontraba en su despacho tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo, algo que desde últimas fechas resultaba bastante difícil. No podía dejar de pensar en su esposa, aquella mujer que lo había traicionado y a la que pretendía odiar.

Quería olvidarla, y lo intentaba. Cuando sus obligaciones en el trabajo le dejaban algo de tiempo libre y Alphonse no requería de su presencia, Hohenheim procuraba distraerse en compañía de otras mujeres, pero eso solo empeoraba las cosas.

En otras ocasiones estuvo a punto de mandar su orgullo al infierno, pero al final algo lograba detenerlo. Llegó a la conclusión de que el tiempo no estaba siendo aliado esta vez, y menos aun teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba embarazada cuando se había marchado, y con toda seguridad ya habría dado a luz a aquel bebé.

Hohenheim sacudió su cabeza. Ya había tenido suficiente de aquella auto-tortura y debía volver al trabajo.

Justo después, comenzó a organizar sus documentos, y al hacerlo se encontró con un sobre cuya procedencia no le era familiar. Lo tomó entre sus manos, extrañado, y enseguida se dispuso a abrirlo.

Le sorprendió de sobremanera el contenido: un par de fotografías donde se observaba una pequeña envuelta en una sabanita rosa. Al reverso del papel estaba su nombre, Trisha Elric.

Hohenheim sonrió con amargura y deslizó una de sus manos por su cabello. Podía jurar que sabía quién lo había hecho.

-Como mi hijo, siempre supiste como sacarme de mis casillas, Edward, pero ahora, creo que voy a agradecértelo.

Luego, tomó con seguridad el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Riza caminó apresurada al interior del despacho de su ahora jefe, donde este y Roy mantenían una riña.

Como pudo, colocó su cuerpo entre los dos, empujándolos para mantenerlos separados.

-¡Basta! ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes dos?

Los aludidos permanecieron callados, limitándose a mirarse de manera rencorosa. Havoc comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su nariz con el dorso del brazo, alejando su avergonzado rostro de la mirada de Riza, por su parte, Roy acariciaba su labio inferior, que ya empezaba a inflamarse, mientras sus ojos no perdían a la joven de vista.

-¿Acaso alguno de ustedes va a responder mi pregunta? ¿Qué significa todo este escándalo?

-Roy es quien no debería estar aquí, en primer lugar.- se justificó Jean -Sabe que ya no es bienvenido.

-Quisiera hablar contigo.- dijo Mustang

Riza frunció el ceño, molesta, captando de inmediato la situación.

-Todo este circo no era necesario. En primer lugar, porque no deseo hablar contigo, Roy. Y en segundo lugar, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y defenderme sola, ¿está claro, Havoc?

Jean bajó la mirada apenado y algo molesto. Justo después, Riza dio media vuelta para marcharse ante la mirada angustiada de Roy.

-Riza, ¡por favor, espera!- suplicó Mustang

-¿Qué tienes que decirme que valga la pena escuchar?

-Soy un idiota…y también un mentiroso.

-Que bien…que puedas reconocerlo.- agregó la joven en voz baja, aun dándole la espalda a Roy. Temía derrumbarse al tenerlo enfrente.

-Tenía miedo, ¿sabes? Jamás….me había enamorado. Nunca había abierto mi corazón a alguien, y tampoco llegue a depender tanto de una persona.

-Eso no justifica lo que me hiciste.

-Lo sé. He sido muy egoísta, pero todo este tiempo me ha hecho comprender muchas cosas. Cuando estábamos juntos me daba terror darme cuenta de cuánto te necesitaba, y me aterraba aun más pensar que te cansarías de mí y me abandonarías como a un objeto inútil. Creí que…si era yo quien se deshacía de ti, podría también deshacerme de todo lo que me hacías sentir. Realmente resultabas ser peligrosa, pero me equivoque. Sufro más por no tenerte conmigo.

-Jamás te habría dejado, Roy. Sabías cuanto te amaba, y aun….-Riza no concluyó, la voz comenzaba a temblarle y estaba por echarse a llorar.

-Sé que es tarde, pero tienes que creerme si te digo que moriría por tenerte, y que dejaría mis estúpidos miedos, me entregaría a ti sin importarme lo que suceda después.

Roy esperó unos instantes, pero Riza no volteó a mirarlo. Finalmente Mustang suspiró derrotado.

-Ya he dicho lo que quería decirte, ahora ya no te molestaré.

Mustang comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-No olvides…que te amo.- dijo Roy al pasar junto a ella sin detenerse.

Estaba a punto de desaparecer por la puerta, visiblemente afectado, cuando sintió un par de delicados brazos envolviéndolo en un suave abrazo.

-También es doloroso para mí estar sin ti, aun más doloroso que tu engaño. Quiero estar contigo.

Roy se giró sin romper el contacto y la atrajo con fuerza a su pecho.

-Por desgracia te enamoraste de un idiota, pero ese idiota está arrepentido y no desea hacerte sufrir más. ¿Podrías perdonarlo y volver a su lado?

Riza dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa y un par de lágrimas, para luego tomar el rostro de Roy en sus manos y besarlo con desesperación.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Edward comenzaba a recuperarse de la impresión, más, una mezcla de sentimientos se concentraban en su interior.

Había deseado con toda su alma verla desde aquel último día, sin embargo, ahora también quería recriminarle todo su sufrimiento…y lo que ella le había ocultado.

Winry sintió el reproche en la mirada de Ed, lo que hizo que ella bajase su vista, avergonzada. Estaba consciente de que debía enfrentarlo tarde o temprano.

-Abuela, ¿podrías dejarnos solos unos momentos?- pidió Winry a la anciana, quien profirió un profundo suspiro y se marcho.

Después, la joven le señalo a Edward un asiento delante de ella, pero él se limitó a colocarse de pie frente a ella. Sus ojos parecían juzgarla silenciosamente.

Ed no pudo contenerse más, por lo que fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, el porqué de tu ausencia, el no tener noticias de ti en todo este tiempo. ¿Acaso planeabas decírmelo algún día?

-Edward, yo…-

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto he sufrido por tu causa? Todo esto no tendría porque ser así. Toda esta confusión comenzó por tu falta de confianza hacia mí.

-No tienes ningún derecho a culparme. Tuve que actuar de esa manera.

-Iba a enterarme de cualquier forma, y el modo en el que me lo hiciste saber no fue el mejor de todos, ¿sabes?

-¿Vas a dejar que te de mis razones, o prefieres dar por terminado este asunto y largarte de una vez?

Edward apretó los puños, esforzándose por respirar con tranquilidad. No comprendía esa repentina furia en su interior, pero si no lograba apaciguarla iba a estropearlo todo.

-Tú…aun no has entendido lo importante que eres para mí.- comenzó a decir Winry -Y desde el día que me contaste sobre tu pasado me prometí a mí misma que nada iba a volver a lastimarte. Cuando Dante se enteró de lo nuestro…no tienes idea de la angustia que sentí. Ella te conocía tan bien que sabía de qué manera podía herirte. Yo no deseaba eso, y tampoco quería hacer sufrir a Alphonse. Sentí que debía ser solo yo quien cargara con todo ese dolor, pero lo volviste a complicar todo.- concluyó ella con una sonrisa de amargura.

-Debiste dejar que tomara mis propias decisiones. No puedes liberarme de todo el sufrimiento del mundo, y creí que ya antes te había dejado en claro que afrontaría cualquier consecuencia de estar contigo.

-Tal vez…fue mejor que así fueran las cosas. Por lo menos Alphonse ha podido superar esto.

-Winry, si no pudiste casarte con Al, ¿por qué no me buscaste?

-Es verdad que no me casé con él, pero aun necesitaba de mí. Estuvo muy mal durante algún tiempo, pero pudo salir adelante, y luego…-

-Te diste cuenta de que estabas embarazada.- afirmó Ed adelantándose a las palabras de ella, quien solo asintió débilmente.

-Razón de más para haberte comunicado conmigo, ¿no crees?- Edward aun no podía eliminar el reproche de su voz.

-Ya te había hecho mucho daño, y sentí que hubiese sido muy cínico de mi parte llamarte y decirte que esperaba un hijo tuyo.

-Créeme, no me hubiese sentido ni la mitad de mal de lo que me siento ahora.

-No quiero que te sientas obligado. Si no deseas esta responsabilidad…-

-¿Estás loca? Me conoces, y sabes que siempre desee tener una familia, que la mujer a la que amara fuera la madre de mis hijos.

-Pero tú…ya no deseas estar conmigo.

-Creo que ya es hora de que dejes de sacar conclusiones por tu cuenta.

Sorpresivamente, Edward se acercó con rapidez hasta ella, arrodillándose para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

-Me mentiste, ocultaste la verdad, me heriste profundamente, pero aun así…siempre pude sentir que tu amor era verdadero. Puede que ambos nos hayamos equivocado, pero realmente nos amamos, ¿cierto?

-Nunca lo dudes.

-Por lo tanto, no hay otra persona en este mundo con la que quiera estar.

Sin decir más, Ed unió sus ansiosos labios con los de ella, besándola con pasión. Estaba dispuesto a dejar ir el pasado, porque su orgullo no valía el seguir sin ella. Nada era más importante que estar con ella, y ahora solo le interesaba recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Quiero casarme contigo, Winry.- dijo él en cuanto rompieron el beso -Ahora mismo.- agregó mientras sacaba una pequeña caja aterciopelada de entre sus ropas, mostrándole un hermoso y brillante anillo.

La joven sonrió y volvió a tomar el rostro de Edward entre sus manos.

-Acepto.- dijo antes de volver a besarlo, y olvidarse de todo a su alrededor.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Un par de semanas más tarde, Winry y Edward se encontraban ya en Inglaterra.

-Se nota que te hacía falta un toque femenino en casa.- dijo Winry mientras miraba con orgullo sus progresos en la decoración.

A esas alturas ya no le importaban las protestas de Ed, quien, resignado, se había retirado a una pequeña habitación para seguir con su trabajo.

Se detuvo un momento en la puerta para observarla, y no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse realmente completo.

Suspiró relajado y volvió a dedicarse al trabajo.

Más tarde, Winry apareció en la habitación, posicionándose detrás de Edward para acariciarle los hombros. Él giro sobre su asiento y acarició el vientre de la joven.

-La cena esta lista.

-De acuerdo. Iré enseguida.

-¿Ya tienes un proyecto nuevo?- preguntó Winry mirando la pantalla encendida del ordenador, donde Ed trabajaba concentrado minutos atrás.

-Sí, es una idea que me agrada mucho.

-¿Sobre qué habla?

-Es la historia de un hombre que ya no cree en el amor.

Winry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la familiaridad del asunto.

-¿Y cómo termina?

-Eso es algo que no se puede saber. El futuro se escribe diariamente y puede cambiar cuando menos lo esperas.

Edward se levanto de su asiento. Al mirar a Winry a la cara no podía dudar de sus propias palabras, y seguía agradeciendo a la vida que la hubiese puesto en su camino.

**FIN**

¡Diablos! Espero que no haya quedado muy cursi, pero, en fin.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron, tanto a quienes leyeron como a quienes dejaron sus reviews.

¡Gracias por proporcionarme el ánimo cuando lo necesité!

¡Hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
